


Please Me, Show Me How It's Done

by WhiteSpins



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bondage, F/F, Hate Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSpins/pseuds/WhiteSpins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke non sopporta Lexa. Non sopporta il suo menefreghismo, la sua freddezza, la sua arroganza. Ma il fatto che sia terribilmente brava a letto la rende una compagna di stanza piuttosto decente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She'll eat you alive

La UCLA era molto più grande di quello che Clarke si aspettasse.  
   
La prima volta che aveva visto l’università, era un giorno di ottobre.  
Clarke ricordava benissimo la sensazione che aveva sentito dentro di sé mentre girava per l’edificio con altri studenti del liceo, guidati da un professore dall’aria severa, ma molto disponibile allo stesso tempo.  
Clarke si sentiva a suo agio. Era quello il suo posto, ne era completamente sicura.  
   
La seconda volta, Clarke era lì per poter sistemare tutta la sua roba nella sua stanza del dormitorio, che apparentemente avrebbe condiviso con un’altra ragazza, della quale però non vi era traccia.  
Probabilmente non le era stata assegnata ancora nessuna compagna di stanza.  
O era più probabile che la ragazza non aveva molta fretta e se la sarebbe solo presa comoda.  
Clarke la invidiava. Si era dovuta svegliare alle 6 di mattina per prendere l’aereo dall’aeroporto di Seattle, e non poteva certo dire di essere una persona mattiniera.  
Sua madre che le metteva ansia facendole mille domande e ricordandole ogni cinque minuti di stare attenta, di certo non aiutava.  
   
Erano dunque passati due giorni da quando Clarke si era trasferita ufficialmente nel dormitorio dell’università.  
Ma stranamente, non aveva ancora avuto l’opportunità di conoscere la sua compagna di stanza.  
Non che Clarke avesse passato così tanto tempo nella sua camera, considerando che il giorno dopo Octavia, una ragazza apparentemente carina e simpatica, l’aveva invitata a una festa.  
Dato che non conosceva nessuno, e che adorava le feste e il beer pong, Clarke non ci pensò due volte prima di accettare.  
   
Ma quando si svegliò in camera di Octavia, sdraiata per terra e con il suo reggiseno che le faceva da cuscino, Clarke pensò che forse, forse si era divertita un po’ troppo la sera prima.  
La luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestra non aiutava decisamente col forte mal di testa che aveva. E quando si alzò, o perlomeno ci provò, per poco non cadde sul letto addosso a Octavia, la quale dormiva ancora serenamente come una bambina.  
Buon per lei, pensò Clarke, stropicciandosi gli occhi e cercando le sue scarpe. O meglio, una delle sue scarpe.  
   
Dopo averla trovata (per qualche strano motivo era tra le braccia di Octavia, che la stava coccolando nel sonno con un sorriso), Clarke decise che l’unica cosa che poteva prendere per colazione era un bel caffè, poiché aveva la sensazione che non sarebbe riuscita a buttare giù niente, avendo lo stomaco sottosopra.  
   
Dopo essere passata da Starbucks, s’incamminò verso il suo dormitorio, sorseggiando intanto il caffè bollente che aveva tra le mani.  
Quando si ritrovò davanti alla porta della sua stanza, pregò qualsiasi divinità da lei conosciuta di non aver scordato le chiavi in camera di Octavia, o peggio, di averle smarrite.  
Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando si rese conto di averla messa nella tasca posteriore dei suoi jeans, prendendola e aprendo finalmente la porta.  
E poi, per poco non le prese un infarto.  
   
“Oh, mio Dio” esclamò portandosi una mano sul petto.  
Due occhi verdi la guardarono, e Clarke si sentì strana per un momento, prima di scuotere la testa.  
“Scusami, non mi aspettavo di vedere nessuno, visto che questa è la mia stanza” Clarke rise nervosamente, ma poi s’incupì di colpo, “Sono nella mia stanza, vero?”  
“Stanza 211” rispose una voce quasi robotica.  
Clarke guardò la persona di fronte a lei, tirando un sospiro di sollievo.  
“Ah, meno male. Credo che altrimenti mi sarei sotterrata o qualcosa del genere.”  
Quando ricevette solo del silenzio come risposta, Clarke continuò.  
“Sei la mia compagna di stanza, giusto? Io mi chiamo Clarke. Clarke Griffin.”  
Tendendo la mano verso l’altra ragazza, Clarke aspettò che gliela stringesse.  
“Clarke…” mormorò la ragazza scrutandola, prima di voltarsi verso il suo scaffale, riponendo dei libri che aveva  in mano.  
“Anche tu ti chiami Clarke? Strano, che coincidenza” Clarke disse aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Lexa” sospirò l’altra ragazza, senza voltarsi, “Lexa Woods.”  
   
Abbassando la mano che a quanto pare Lexa non aveva intenzione di stringere, il che non era molto carino da parte sua, Clarke la guardò riporre i suoi libri, per ordine alfabetico a quanto pareva.  
Certo, Clarke avrebbe potuto benissimo ammettere che Lexa evidentemente fosse una bella ragazza, con un fisico per niente male, una carnagione olivastra che le invidiava, e due occhi verdi chiari che potevano spiazzare chiunque.  
Ma c’era qualcosa in lei che non convinceva Clarke.  
Sembrava quasi…fredda.  
   
Tuttavia, Clarke voleva darle il beneficio del dubbio. Dopotutto, non era la prima impressione quello che contava, no?

* * *

Clarke si sbagliava.  
Lexa non era fredda. Era glaciale.  
   
Era passata una settimana dal loro primo incontro, le lezioni erano cominciate il giorno dopo, e Clarke ogni giorno non vedeva l’ora di sorbirsi ore e ore di diverse lezioni, perfino quelle più noiose, pur di passare più tempo possibile fuori dalla sua stanza, lontana da Lexa e dal suo atteggiamento da regina delle nevi.  
Certo, Clarke spesso tendeva ad esagerare, ma non era questo il caso.  
   
La sera in cui si erano conosciute, aveva pensato che sarebbe stato bello passare un po’ di tempo con Lexa, così che si sarebbero potute conoscere meglio, visto anche che dovevano convivere nella stessa stanza per nove mesi, minimo.  
Dopo aver aspettato che Lexa finisse di mettere a posto le sue cose, Clarke si era messa seduta, dopo aver passato un’ora buona a leggere sdraiata sul suo letto, e le aveva chiesto con un sorriso se le andasse di fare un giro per l’università insieme a lei. Era enorme d’altronde, Clarke onestamente non aveva ancora avuto modo di vedere proprio tutto.  
Ma Lexa le aveva risposto di no, dicendo semplicemente che non poteva, senza elaborare oltre.  
Clarke non ci rimase certamente bene, ma non diede peso alla cosa, e non disse nulla quando Lexa disse che sarebbe andata a farsi una doccia, prendendo le sue cose.  
   
La seconda volta, Clarke era allo Starbucks del campus seduta a un tavolo insieme a Octavia.  
Stava punzecchiando la sua amica per la sua enorme ed evidente cotta per il ragazzo che lavorava lì, si chiamava Lincoln se non ricordava male, quando la sua attenzione cadde su Lexa, che era appena entrata nel bar.  
Senza pensarci due volte, la chiamò, facendo un cenno con la mano per farsi notare.  
Quando Lexa si avvicinò al loro tavolo dopo aver dato la sua ordinazione a uno dei baristi, Clarke le chiese se volesse sedersi insieme a loro. Ma Lexa rifiutò prontamente, spiegando che aveva da studiare. Quando la chiamarono dal bar per il caffè, salutò Clarke, senza neanche guardare Octavia, e senza aspettare che Clarke ricambiasse il saluto.  
Quest’ultima poté solo guardarla andare via con un’espressione apparentemente delusa sul suo volto, mentre Octavia esprimeva la sua opinione sulla freddezza di Lexa, usando parole un po’ colorite.  
   
La terza volta, Clarke le aveva chiesto se le andasse di uscire per andare a mangiare una pizza con lei e Octavia. Lexa usò di nuovo la scusa dello studio.  
Clarke, ritenendosi una persona gentile, le stava per chiedere se volesse che le portasse qualcosa. Lexa, tuttavia, si era appena messa le cuffie alle orecchie, la sua attenzione rivolta esclusivamente al libro che stava leggendo.  
Clarke sbirciò la copertina, non rimanendo per niente colpita quando vide cosa stava leggendo Lexa.  
_L’arte della guerra, certo_.  
   
E così passò la prima settimana.  
Era finalmente venerdì, Clarke era sul suo letto con il portatile sulle sue gambe, un sorriso sul suo volto mentre accettò una videochiamata su Skype.  
“Mi era mancato il tuo bel viso, principessa.”  
Clarke sorrise, spostandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
“E’ passata solo una settimana da quando me ne sono andata, Finn.”  
“Per me è come se fosse passato un mese” ammise il ragazzo, abbassando la testa.  
Clarke lo guardò con occhi compassionevoli, senza dire nulla.  
“Comunque, come stai? Com’è la vita universitaria?”  
“Impegnativa, direi” rispose Clarke con un sospiro, “Tosta. Sono solo alla prima settimana, e ho già un bel po’ di cose da studiare.”  
“Immagino.”  
   
Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per qualche istante. Clarke spostò il suo sguardo altrove, non sapendo cosa dire.  
Finn si schiarì la gola, attirando l’attenzione di Clarke.  
“Beh, qui le cose vanno come al solito. Lavoro, lavoro e… lavoro.”  
“Dai, sono sicura che avrai anche tu un po’ di tempo per divertirti” Clarke disse, incrociando le braccia, “Non avrò mica portato via il divertimento con me quando me ne sono andata da Seattle?”  
Finn scosse la testa, lasciando andare una piccola risata.  
“Spero davvero di no. E’ solo che, se devo essere sincero, è tutto molto diverso senza di te.”  
“Finn…”  
“Ma Los Angeles ha bisogno di te. E in fondo anche tu hai bisogno di lei.”  
Clarke sorrise, i suoi occhi lucidi. Le mancava Finn. Le mancava davvero.  
   
Aveva immaginato che avere una relazione a distanza non sarebbe stato facile, che i messaggi, le chiamate e le videochiamate non sarebbero mai stati abbastanza.  
Ma guardando gli occhi orgogliosi e allo stesso tempo tristi del suo ragazzo, Clarke si stava convincendo che ce l’avrebbero fatta. D’altronde, non era la fine del mondo, non erano poi così lontani; si sarebbero visti dopo qualche mese, dovevano solo portare entrambi pazienza.  
   
“Lo sai che ti amo, vero, principessa?” sospirò Finn.  
Clarke stava per rispondergli, quando la porta si aprì, e Lexa entrò.  
Le ragazze si guardarono per qualche secondo, poi Lexa camminò verso il suo letto, appoggiandoci sopra la sua borsa a tracolla.  
Clarke la guardò mentre prendeva un libro dalla borsa, insieme ad un evidenziatore, sistemandosi poi meglio sul suo letto e aprendo il libro.  
I suoi lunghi capelli le cadevano davanti il volto, e Clarke sentì l’improvviso e assurdo bisogno di accarezzarli e spostarli dietro finché non avrebbe visto il volto di Lexa.  
   
“Clarke?”  
Clarke si voltò verso lo schermo del computer, notando lo sguardo confuso di Finn.  
“Scusami, mi sono distratta un attimo.”  
“C’è qualcuno lì con te?”  
Con la coda dell’occhio, Clarke poteva vedere che Lexa la stava fissando. Cercando di ignorare il peso del suo sguardo, e il suo battito accelerato, Clarke rispose a Finn.  
“E’ solo la mia compagna di stanza, non preoccuparti.”  
Clarke era quasi sicura che un piccolo sospiro era appena uscito dalla bocca di Lexa. E per quanto fosse tentata, non si voltò, concentrandosi invece sul viso dolce e sorridente di Finn.  
“Ah, bene, perché non me la presenti?”  
Clarke esitò, ridendo nervosamente. Ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa, Lexa chiuse il libro, sbuffando, e si alzò dal letto, tutto nel giro di pochi secondi. Senza dire nulla, uscì dalla stanza, lasciando Clarke a bocca aperta.  
“Sarà per un’altra volta, immagino” mormorò Finn notando lo sguardo per niente divertito di Clarke.

* * *

 

“Seriamente, Octavia. Credo di non avere mai conosciuto una persona più sgarbata di lei.”  
“Per sgarbata intendi stronza, no? Tranquilla Clarke, ti è concesso usare qualche parolaccia ogni tanto, non verrai certo arrestata. E non vedo tua madre nei paraggi.”  
Clarke sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Ok, va bene, Lexa è una stronza” sospirando quando la sua amica annuì, continuò, “Non la capisco, davvero. È molto enigmatica, e non aiuta certo il fatto che non parli molto.”  
“E con questo intendi che non parla quasi mai” Octavia disse, adottando poi un’espressione pensierosa, “Beh, se ‘sì’, ‘no’, ‘forse’ e ‘mmh’ si possono poi considerare come forme di comunicazione.”  
“Forse sarebbe stato meglio avere un orso come compagno di stanza.”  
“Forse hai ragione. Magari riusciresti ad avere delle normali conversazioni con una compagna di stanza allora, sembra più probabile con un caro vecchio grizzly che con Lexa” replicò Octavia, “Ma è più probabile che non saresti qui a parlare con me se fosse così.”  
   
Clarke sospirò, rendendosi conto che era una cosa che stava facendo troppo ultimamente.  
Si sdraiò sul suo letto, guardando il soffitto.  
Octavia si sdraiò accanto a lei, le sue braccia incrociate.  
“Perché non potevi essere tu la mia compagna di stanza?” Clarke le chiese chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Perché ti distrarrei troppo con la mia figaggine. E allora non riusciresti a studiare.”  
Clarke rise, “Ci sono almeno mille posti in questa università in cui potrei studiare.”  
“Hai ragione” Octavia ammise, “La verità è che, se fossi io la tua compagna di stanza, t’innamoreresti perdutamente di me e questo rovinerebbe la nostra amicizia.”  
“Tranquilla, non succederebbe neanche in un universo parallelo.”  
“Oh, sei così dolce e carina.”  
“Lo so.”  
   
Entrambe le ragazze rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, godendosi il momento di pace.  
“Clarke.”  
“Dimmi.”  
“E se t’innamori di Lexa?”  
Clarke guardò Octavia, notando la sua espressione seria.  
Scoppiarono poi a ridere, e Clarke prese il cuscino da dietro di lei, tirandolo in testa alla sua amica.  
Octavia rispose prendendo a sua volta un cuscino, colpendo Clarke al braccio.  
   
Quando le risate cessarono, tornarono alle loro posizioni di prima, sdraiate mentre guardavano il soffitto.  
“Ci sono tipo, un migliaio di ragioni per cui non potrei mai innamorarmi di lei.”  
“Perché sei etero?”  
Clarke le lanciò un’occhiataccia, prima di risponderle.  
“No, sono bisessuale.”  
“Ops. Ok, continua pure” Octavia disse sentendosi un po’ in imbarazzo.  
Ma prima che Clarke potesse dire qualcosa, aggiunse, “Beh, però se ci pensi, devi ammettere che Lexa è proprio figa. Quell’aria da stronza menefreghista poi le dà giusto quel tocco di fascino in più.”  
Clarke la guardò male, “Non sono cieca, Octavia. Ho notato che è una ragazza molto attraente, certo. Ma le persone stronze non sono proprio il mio tipo, sai?”  
   
Scuotendo la testa, continuò, “E’ solo che… non credo che potrei mai innamorarmi di una persona così chiusa e fredda. Non so niente di lei, perché non le interessa la possibilità di poterci conoscere l’un l’altra, neanche un po’. E’ così frustrante.”  
Octavia annuì, “Già…e poi c’è Finn.”  
Sentendo un groppo alla gola, e cercando di scacciare il pensiero che avere un ragazzo non era stata elencata come la sua prima ragione, Clarke rispose, annuendo a sua volta.  
“E poi c’è Finn.”

* * *

 

Clarke stava scegliendo qualcosa da mettersi quella sera con l’aiuto di Octavia, visto che sarebbero andate ad un’altra festa. Anche se Clarke aveva detto fermamente che non avrebbe toccato un goccio d’alcol, considerando che doveva ancora riprendersi dalla settimana prima.  
Stava facendo vedere una maglietta con una scollatura abbastanza vertiginosa a Octavia, la quale aveva reagito facendo una faccia mezza schifata, dicendole che il colore non le piaceva per niente, quando Lexa entrò nella stanza.  
   
Sia Clarke che Octavia si voltarono verso di lei.  
Lexa le guardò per un istante, prima di sbuffare e camminare verso la sua scrivania, sistemando la borsa sulla spalla della sedia.  
Clarke alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Ciao anche a te, Lexa.”  
Lexa, apparentemente distratta, non alzò nemmeno la testa quando dalla sua bocca uscì solo un ‘mmh’.  
“Sempre di molte parole, vedo…” sbuffò Clarke.  
Lexa la ignorò, prendendo un libro dalla scrivania e sdraiandosi sul letto.  
Clarke non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se tutto quello che Lexa faceva era leggere e studiare. Non aveva una vita sociale? Qualcosa che le somigliasse minimamente?  
   
Scuotendo la testa, si voltò verso Octavia e la pila di vestiti che erano sul suo letto.  
“Ok, seriamente Clarke, non puoi indossare questo… coso” Octavia le disse facendo una smorfia disgustata.  
“Dalle mie parti lo chiamano ‘top’, O.”  
“Dalle mie parti lo chiamano ‘da bruciare immediatamente, e a cosa cacchio stavi pensando quando l’hai comprato?’”  
Clarke la guardò, fingendo di avere un’aria seccata.  
“Ok, va bene. È definitivamente un no” disse togliendosi il top, buttandolo nel mucchio di vestiti sul letto.  
Con le mani sui fianchi, aspettò che Octavia trovasse qualcosa che riteneva almeno passabile.  
Non si accorse che Lexa la stava fissando, memorizzando ogni centimetro di pelle visibile, finché i suoi occhi non caddero sul suo seno, per poi distogliere il suo sguardo curioso qualche secondo dopo.  
   
Cinque minuti dopo, Octavia non era ancora soddisfatta del look di Clarke.  
“Ok, che ne dici di un paio di jeans scuri? Hai mica dei pantaloni di pelle? Penso che saresti fighissima se li indossassi. Con un bel paio di tacchi magari.”  
“Octavia, è una festicciola universitaria, non andiamo mica in discoteca” Clarke disse ridendo, “E poi non voglio certo rischiare di fare colpo su qualcuno.”  
“Non c’è niente di male se ti fai bella per te stessa” replicò Octavia, un sorrisetto malizioso sul suo volto, “E ti dirò, hai già fatto colpo su di me praticamente. Sei uno schianto, Clarke.”  
Clarke arrossì. Stava per ringraziare la sua amica per il suo complimento così… diretto, quando sentì Lexa sbuffare pesantemente.  
“Potete andare a flirtare da un’altra parte? Sto cercando di leggere qui.”  
Guardandola con aria scocciata, Clarke le stava per rispondere, quando Octavia la precedette.  
“Ok, Clarke, che ne dici se ti aspetto fuori? Ho paura che la stronzaggine possa essere contagiosa, non voglio rischiare, sai. E tanto sei praticamente già pronta.”  
Non dandole tempo di rispondere, Octavia lanciò un piccolo sorriso a Clarke e un’occhiataccia nella direzione di Lexa, prima di uscire dalla loro camera.  
   
Quando sentì la porta chiudersi, Clarke si voltò verso Lexa con occhi veramente infuriati.  
“Perché fai così?”  
“Faccio così come, Clarke?” chiese con voce calma Lexa, senza alzare lo sguardo dal libro, “Mi spiace se ho interrotto quel piccolo momento con la tua ragazza. Pensavo però che avessi già una relazione?”  
Clarke si passò una mano tra i capelli, esasperata.  
“Octavia non è… siamo solo amiche. E non sono affari tuoi, sai” disse incrociando poi le braccia, “Comunque fai la stronza, ecco cosa fai.”  
“Apprezzo la tua onestà, davvero.”  
“Puoi almeno guardarmi mentre ti parlo, o sei pure maleducata oltre che scorbutica?” Clarke alzò la voce, avvicinandosi a Lexa, “Cos’è, sei stata educata da un branco di lupi? Non ti è stato insegnato neanche un minimo di educazione?”  
   
Lexa finalmente alzò lo sguardo, inchiodando Clarke con uno sguardo quasi minaccioso.  
Clarke, notando il cambiamento d’umore improvviso della ragazza, fece un passo indietro.  
Rimase sorpresa quando una risata amareggiata uscì dalla bocca di Lexa, che si alzò dal letto, poggiando il libro su di esso senza staccare gli occhi da quelli di Clarke.  
Si avvicinò a lei finché non rimase pochissima distanza tra di loro, ma Clarke non si sentiva intimidita, e non volendo dare nessuna soddisfazione all’altra ragazza, non indietreggiò, non si mosse per niente.  
Lexa si avvicinò sempre di più, finché la sua bocca non sfiorò l’orecchio di Clarke.  
“Tu non mi conosci per niente, Clarke.”  
   
E poi, Lexa si allontanò, guardando la ragazza con un sorrisetto compiaciuto.  
Clarke, sentendosi avvampare, scosse la testa.  
“Hai ragione, Lexa, non ti conosco per niente” ammise, guardando poi l’altra ragazza dritta negli occhi, “Però mi piacerebbe davvero imparare a conoscerti.”  
Lexa sembrava sorpresa, ma non volendo darlo a vedere, abbassò la testa.  
“Fidati, sarebbe meglio di no” disse voltandosi per tornare sul suo letto.  
Ma Clarke, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, la prese per un braccio.  
“Perché no? Lexa…”  
“Non toccarmi” Lexa la interruppe scostando bruscamente la mano di Clarke, aggiungendo con voce tremante, “Non farlo mai.”  
   
Preoccupata e stupita dalla sua reazione, Clarke era senza parole.  
Osservò Lexa per qualche momento, come per assicurarsi che stesse bene.  
Ma non stava bene, evidentemente.  
Ma Clarke sapeva anche che restare lì un altro po’ non avrebbe risolto nulla, non avrebbe giovato a nessuna delle due.  
Così, decise di andarsene, prendendo il cellulare e le chiavi.  
Stava per uscire dalla camera, una mano sulla maniglia della porta, quando esitò. Non sapeva se chiedere scusa o meno a Lexa.  
Per cosa doveva scusarsi però?  
Resistendo alla tentazione di voltarsi verso l’altra ragazza, Clarke aprì la porta e se ne andò.

* * *

 

Era passata quasi una settimana dalla lite con Lexa.  
Clarke aveva cercato di non pensarci troppo, aveva cercato di scacciare dalla mente l’immagine dell’espressione vulnerabile sul volto di Lexa che aveva intravisto solo per pochi istanti.  
Pensò alla tensione tra di loro che era cresciuta in quei giorni, una tensione così soffocante che a malapena riusciva a stare nella stanza quando era presente anche Lexa.  
   
Non aiutava per niente il fatto che Clarke poteva sentire lo sguardo intenso di Lexa fisso su di lei, mentre studiava, mentre si vestiva, mentre si pettinava.  
Forse Lexa la guardava un po’ troppo spesso.  
Ma questo non la infastidiva, per niente, per qualche strano motivo.  
No, quello che la infastidiva veramente era il modo in cui arrossiva ogni volta che sentiva chiaramente quei maledetti occhi verdi addosso; provava frustrazione quando, ogni volta che si voltava nel tentativo di cogliere Lexa in flagrante, quest’ultima aveva lo sguardo fisso sul libro che teneva con una mano, mentre l’altra era sempre dietro la testa.  
   
Clarke non avrebbe dovuto trovare Lexa così maledettamente attraente, stava solo sul suo letto a leggere, Cristo santo, non faceva mica degli spogliarelli.  
Eppure, non poteva assolutamente negare quanto la trovasse assurdamente bella. Tanto bella quanto stronza, chiaramente.  
“Vuoi una foto, Clarke?”  
E così, ne ebbe l’ennesima dimostrazione.  
   
Era appena uscita dall’ultima lezione della giornata, quando il suo cellulare squillò.  
Quando lo tirò fuori dalla tasca e vide che Finn la stava chiamando, Clarke sospirò profondamente.  
“Ehi, Finn.”  
“Principessa, ciao. Come stai?”  
“Sto bene, solo un po’ stanca, ma sto bene, dai” Clarke rispose, camminando verso l’uscita dell’edificio, “Tu come stai?”  
“Anch’io sono un po’ stanco, sono appena uscito da lavoro, sai.”  
“Oh, beh…” Clarke esitò, non sapendo esattamente cosa dire, “Riposati, allora.”  
   
Entrambi rimasero in silenzio per qualche momento. Clarke, sentendo solo il respiro di Finn, cercò di trovare qualche argomento di cui parlare, qualsiasi cosa, ma il suo pensiero fisso era quello di andare in camera sua e sprofondare nel suo letto. Magari dopo essersi fatta una bella, lunga doccia calda.  
E sperava vivamente di non trovare Lexa distesa sul suo letto a leggere o a studiare come faceva praticamente sempre.  
   
“Clarke, sei ancora lì?”  
“Sì sì, ci sono. Sto solo camminando verso il dormitorio.”  
“Ah, ok” disse Finn, “Ecco perché ti sentivo un po’ senza fiato.”  
Clarke fece una faccia strana, che Finn ovviamente non poteva vedere.  
Così gli rispose.  
“Va bene che non sono proprio in ottima forma, ma non esageriamo.”  
“Avrò sentito male io allora.”  
Calò di nuovo un silenzio un po’ imbarazzante, almeno per Clarke.  
   
Non sentiva Finn da quando avevano parlato su Skype la settimana prima, e Clarke pensava che forse non era proprio un male se non si erano sentiti per qualche giorno. Almeno avrebbero avuto qualcosa di cui parlare. Ma evidentemente si sbagliava.  
E se doveva essere onesta, e non voleva esserlo perché non voleva certo pensare a cosa questo potesse significare, non sentiva una grande necessità di sentire la voce del suo ragazzo. Non moriva dalla voglia di rivedere il suo volto, non stava male per l’assenza di un suo abbraccio o di un suo bacio.  
Sentiva la sua mancanza, certo, ma non così tanto da soffrire o da desiderare intensamente di poter avere anche solo un giorno di tempo per poter tornare a Seattle e stare tra le braccia di Finn.  
   
Clarke provava qualcosa, ma non provava abbastanza.  
Però non era passato neanche un mese, magari si stava solo abituando a questa nuova vita, magari stava ancora cercando un nuovo spazio dove poter mettere Finn e la loro relazione.  
   
Clarke arrivò finalmente al dormitorio, iniziando a salire le scale che portavano al piano dov’era camera sua.  
“Ora sì che mi sentirai senza fiato” scherzò la ragazza, “Due piani di scale sono una vera rottura, specialmente dopo ore e ore di lezioni noiose.”  
“Adori quelle lezioni noiose, ammettilo.”  
Clarke sospirò, “Non proprio tutte.”  
“Pensavo che volessi specializzarti in medicina” Finn disse.  
“No, certo, è così, ma…” Clarke finì di salire le scale, sistemandosi meglio lo zaino sulla spalla.  
   
Era vero, Clarke si sarebbe specializzata in medicina. Ne era affascinata, e aiutare il prossimo le veniva naturale.  
Ma non era il suo sogno, la sua vera passione.  
Disegnare era quello che amava fare di più. Dipingere qualsiasi cosa la sua mente immaginasse, poter creare qualsiasi cosa le passasse per la testa. Avere il potere di dare vita con le sue mani a qualsiasi cosa volesse lei.  
Finn ovviamente era a conoscenza di questo suo talento. Ma non sapeva che per Clarke disegnare era tutto, era ossigeno, qualcosa a cui non poteva rinunciare neanche sotto tortura. Era la sua fuga, il suo nascondiglio dalle difficoltà che l’universo continuava a lanciarle. Era come una nave spaziale che la teneva lontana da un manicomio chiamato Mondo.  
   
Ma non sempre si può fare semplicemente quello che si vuole.  
Clarke non aveva molta scelta. Sarebbe diventata un medico, per la gioia di sua madre, ma soprattutto, per non deluderla.  
   
Clarke tornò a prestare attenzione al suo telefono quando sentì la voce rassicurante di Finn.  
“Sarai un grande medico, Clarke. Me lo sento” le disse con assoluta convinzione.  
Sorridendo, Clarke prese le chiavi dalla tasca, infilandole poi nella serratura.  
“Grazie, Finn. Sei davvero dol… ommioddio, ma che cazzo?!”  
“Clarke?”  
Ignorando la voce preoccupata di Finn, Clarke guardò la scena di fronte a lei.  
Lexa sul suo letto. Niente di nuovo fin qui.  
Mezza nuda, sopra una ragazza che era chiaramente imbarazzata, una mano che teneva ferme le sue braccia, e l’altra non visibile. Clarke poteva benissimo immaginare dove fosse.  
Gli occhi traditori di Clarke non poterono fare a meno di squadrare velocemente il corpo di Lexa, fino a che non incontrarono uno sguardo seccato, ma allo stesso tempo sorpreso.  
 

“Hai bisogno di qualcosa?” chiese Lexa vedendo che Clarke non si era ancora mossa di un centimetro, quasi come se fosse paralizzata.  
Clarke aprì bocca per rispondere, ma non riuscì ad emettere neanche il più piccolo suono. Era troppo stupita.  
Ma quando sentì la ragazza sconosciuta gemere, e notò il braccio di Lexa muoversi, uscì dalla stanza di fretta e furia.

Ignorando Finn che stava continuando a chiamare il suo nome, Clarke riattaccò, incamminandosi verso la camera di Octavia, sperando che il rossore sulle sue guance non sarebbe stato così evidente una volta arrivata dalla sua amica.

* * *

 

Lexa guardò Clarke andare via, un piccolo sorriso compiaciuto sul suo volto.  
Sentiva una strana soddisfazione dentro di sé dopo aver visto l’espressione scioccata di Clarke, ma una cosa che proprio non si aspettava era il modo in cui la ragazza, seppur per un breve momento, si era persa nel guardare con occhi curiosi le parti del suo corpo che erano scoperte.  
Lexa si sentiva stranamente lusingata.  
   
I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dalla voce della ragazza sotto di lei.  
“Non fermarti, ti prego” disse prendendo il suo braccio con una mano.  
Ma Lexa, invece di continuare a fare quello che stava facendo prima che Clarke entrasse nella stanza, si staccò completamente, alzandosi dal letto e lasciando la ragazza confusa.  
“Devi andartene” disse iniziando a rivestirsi, dandole le spalle.  
“Dai, non abbiamo ancora finito. Non ho nemmeno avuto modo di ricambiare il favore.”  
La ragazza (di cui Lexa proprio non riusciva a ricordarsi il nome, e non le importava), la guardò con un sorriso seducente, cercando di prenderle una mano. Ma Lexa si scostò subito.  
“Devo fare una chiamata.”  
“E non puoi farla dopo?”  
   
Quando Lexa non la degnò di una risposta, la ragazza sospirò, alzandosi dal letto e iniziando a rivestirsi.  
“È un bene che non ti abbia lasciato il mio numero” sbuffò mettendosi le scarpe, “Sei proprio una stronza.”  
Quando la ragazza uscì dalla stanza, non prima di averle lanciato un’ultima occhiataccia, Lexa sorrise.  
“Non mi dici niente di nuovo.”

* * *

 

“Cioè, ti rendi conto?”  
“Già…”  
“Ti sembra una cosa normale?”  
“Beh, siamo al college d’altronde…”  
Quando Clarke la guardò male, Octavia fece spallucce.  
“Che c’è? E’ così. Queste cose succedono praticamente di continuo, Clarke.”  
“Può darsi, ma non avevo certo bisogno di vedere così tanto, sai” Clarke disse, alzandosi dal letto della sua amica, “Voglio dire, se devi fare certe cose nella camera che condividi con me, almeno metti un calzino sulla maniglia della porta, o qualcosa del genere.”  
Octavia annuì, “Dovrebbero decisamente inserire questa regola nel manuale degli studenti.”  
“Sul serio, può fare quello che vuole, non m’importa, ma doveva davvero continuare a fare… certe cose dopo che sono entrata in camera? Mi ha guardata negli occhi, Octavia, e ha continuato a fare quello che stava facendo come se niente fosse.”  
“Sembra quasi l’inizio di un porno veramente pessimo.”  
“Octavia…”  
“Ok, ok!” Octavia disse ridendo, alzando le mani in segno di resa, “Ma cosa vuoi che ti dica, Clarke?”  
Clarke rimase in silenzio, prima di sbuffare e rimettersi a sedere sul letto accanto alla sua amica.  
   
“Ho una teoria al riguardo.”  
“Ora ho paura.”  
Octavia rise sarcasticamente, dando una piccola spinta a Clarke.  
“No, seriamente, Clarke.”  
“Ok, spara allora, sono tutt’orecchi” Clarke le disse, molto incuriosita.  
   
Octavia si girò completamente verso di lei, incrociando le gambe.  
“E se stesse pensando a te mentre si stava facendo quella tizia? Magari tutto questo astio tra di voi alla fine è solo pura e semplice tensione sessuale” disse a bassa voce, muovendo le sopracciglia in alto e in basso con un sorrisetto malizioso stampato sul suo volto.  
Clarke sospirò, scuotendo la testa, portandosi poi una mano sulla fronte.  
Per un attimo, per un brevissimo attimo, pensò che forse questa teoria non le dispiaceva poi così tanto; ricordò gli occhi curiosi di Lexa, quello stupido sorrisetto sul suo volto, come se sapesse esattamente che tipo di effetto avesse su Clarke.  
La verità era che nemmeno Clarke era completamente sicura dell’effetto che Lexa aveva su di lei. Ma sapeva per certo che il più delle volte la ragazza le faceva provare frustrazione, per via del suo comportamento.  
   
“Octavia…”  
“Sì?”  
“Dovrei davvero smetterla di provare a prenderti sul serio.”  
“Eh, io non mi prendo mai sul serio, quindi non posso certo darti torto” Octavia disse sdraiandosi, mettendosi le mani dietro la testa.  
Clarke alzò la testa verso il soffitto, chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Vorrei solo poter andare in camera mia senza rischiare di assistere a un porno-spettacolo gratis, prendere le mie cose e andare a farmi una doccia, non chiedo altro.”  
“Una doccia fredda, presumo” Octavia disse ridendo.  
“Certo, Octavia. Fredda come Lexa e la sua anima.”  
“Qualcosa di caldo però di sicuro ce l’ha.”  
Clarke cercò di non ridere alla battuta pessima della sua amica, ma la sua risata era così contagiosa che non si rese conto subito che anche lei stava ridendo.

* * *

 

Dopo aver passato una mezz’oretta in camera di Octavia a ridere e scherzare con la sua amica, Clarke riteneva che fosse giunto il momento di tornare in camera sua, a costo di trovare ancora Lexa con quella ragazza. O con qualsiasi altra ragazza.  
Non le importava. Voleva solo prendere velocemente le cose necessarie per andare nel bagno condiviso del dormitorio e farsi finalmente quella tanto agognata doccia.  
I suoi piani cambiarono quando entrando vide Lexa che leggeva serenamente un libro, sdraiata sul suo letto.  
Rimanendo per qualche momento immobile con  la mano sulla porta, Clarke guardò l’altra ragazza con un’espressione sorpresa sul suo volto.  
   
“Hai intenzione di stare lì tutta la sera, Clarke?” Lexa disse senza staccare gli occhi dal libro.  
Clarke alzò gli occhi al cielo, chiudendo la porta.  
Appoggiò la sua borsa sul letto, prima di voltarsi verso Lexa.  
“Pensavo che la tua amichetta fosse ancora qui. Cos’è, avete finito presto?”  
“Avevo di meglio da fare.”  
Clarke la schernì, dandole quindi le spalle.  
“Certo, immagino.”  
Iniziò a prendere le sue cose, ignorando lo sguardo di Lexa che seguiva ogni suo movimento.  
   
Stava per aprire la porta e uscire, quando prese un respiro profondo, voltandosi di nuovo verso l’altra ragazza.  
“Ok, sai cosa, Lexa? Sei una grandissima ipocrita.”  
Ma quando Lexa non disse nulla, Clarke si avvicinò fino ad arrivare al suo stesso letto, appoggiandoci le sue cose.  
Incrociò le braccia, inchiodandola con uno sguardo seccato.  
“Non hai davvero nulla da dire?”  
Lexa continuò a ignorarla, voltando una pagina del suo libro.  
   
Clarke non era una persona che perdeva facilmente la pazienza, ma Lexa stava evidentemente testando i suoi limiti.  
Non la stava neanche guardando.  
Agendo d’impulso, Clarke fece tre lunghi passi, ritrovandosi accanto al letto di Lexa, e prima che quest’ultima potesse rendersene conto, Clarke le strappò dalle mani il suo libro.  
“Che diavolo pensi di fare, Clarke?” Lexa domandò alzandosi dal letto, un’espressione infuriata sul suo volto.  
“Bene, sono riuscita ad attirare la tua attenzione, finalmente” Clarke iniziò a dire, alzando un sopracciglio, “Ora magari puoi spiegarmi come mai sei una grandissima ipocrita, e, lasciatelo dire, anche una grande stronza.”  
Senza aspettare che Lexa rispondesse, e cercando di ignorare quanto sembrasse minacciosa in quel momento, Clarke continuò.  
“Sei stata sgarbata quando stavo parlando con Finn l’altra settimana, non fai altro che sbuffare e sembrare infastidita ogni volta che Octavia viene qui. Come puoi quindi permetterti di comportarti in questo modo, fare come ti pare, non avendo riguardo per me o di quello che penso?”  
   
Lexa rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, guardando Clarke prendere un respiro profondo. Un sorrisetto comparve sul suo volto, e Clarke rimase spiazzata per un momento.  
“Cos’è, sei gelosa?”  
Clarke la guardò indignata, ma non le rispose, scuotendo semplicemente la testa.  
Senza aggiungere altro, Lexa fece per uscire dalla camera, ma prima che potesse farlo, Clarke si mise davanti alla porta, impedendo alla ragazza così di uscire.  
“Spostati, Clarke” Lexa le ordinò.  
“Oh, non ci penso proprio. Non abbiamo ancora finito la nostra discussione, non puoi certo andartene così, Lexa.”  
   
Visibilmente scocciata, Lexa si avvicinò a Clarke, ma quest’ultima non demorse, alzando di poco la testa per guardare Lexa dritto negli occhi.  
“Invece che mostrare così tanta attenzione verso di me” iniziò a dire Lexa a bassa voce, “Perché non ti concentri invece sul tuo caro, dolce ragazzo? O la tua relazione non ti soddisfa più? Forse non ti ha mai soddisfatta veramente.”  
   
Senza pensarci due volte, Clarke alzò una mano per tirare uno schiaffo al volto troppo compiaciuto di Lexa. Ma fu bloccata facilmente dalla ragazza, che la prese per il polso.  
Una risata di scherno uscì dalla sua bocca.  
“Mi dispiace davvero per te, Clarke” sussurrò senza staccare i suoi occhi da quelli azzurri di Clarke, “Devi avere una vita molto noiosa, per desiderare così tanto di conoscere meglio la mia.”  
“No” mormorò Clarke, “Non sei dispiaciuta. Non senti proprio niente, non è vero? Non riesci a provare emozioni, perché le blocchi ancor prima di riuscire a dar loro un nome. Dimmi che mi sbaglio, Lexa.”  
Lexa la guardò senza dire nulla, un’espressione enigmatica sul suo volto.  
Clarke allora non poté fare a meno di notare quanto fossero vicine. Troppo vicine. Il corpo di Lexa contro il suo, la sua mano che teneva ancora il polso di Clarke, le sue dita che accarezzavano il palmo della mano senza che Lexa se ne rendesse conto.  
Occhi verdi fissi sui suoi, labbra carnose che Clarke invidiava e voleva mordere allo stesso tempo. Labbra che sembravano avvicinarsi sempre di più a quelle di Clarke.  
   
Un telefono squillò, rompendo il momento surreale. Clarke allora spinse via Lexa, che fece due passi indietro, sembrando quasi intontita.  
Clarke poteva sentire una sensazione di panico dentro di sé. E grazie alla nuova distanza creatasi tra di loro, riusciva finalmente a pensare di nuovo in modo coerente. Non aveva la minima intenzione di pensare al motivo per cui non era riuscita a farlo fino a pochi istanti prima.  
Prese dunque le sue cose e uscì dalla stanza, evitando lo sguardo confuso di Lexa che seguiva ogni suo movimento.

* * *

 

Lexa guardò Clarke uscire dalla stanza.  
Chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo, alzando la testa verso il soffitto. A cosa cazzo stava pensando quando stava per baciare Clarke?  
Scuotendo la testa, aprì gli occhi. Mettendosi una mano tra i capelli, camminò fino ad arrivare al suo comodino, dove il suo telefono stava squillando.  
Un piccolo sorriso nacque sul suo volto quando vide chi la stava chiamando.  
   
“Ciao, Anya.”  
“Lexa, che stavi facendo? C’hai messo un bel po’ a rispondermi” disse Anya.  
“Stavo dormendo” mentì Lexa, sedendosi sul suo letto.  
“Sì, ci scommetto. Anch’io ‘dormivo’ parecchio quando frequentavo il college” Anya replicò con una risatina, “Dai, Lexa, raccontami tutto. Con chi eri? Ci sei già andata a letto?”  
“Dio santo, Anya…” Lexa disse ridendo, “Un ‘come stai’ sarebbe stato più che sufficiente, sai?”  
“Lo sai che non mi piacciono molto i convenevoli.”  
“Già” mormorò Lexa con un sorriso.  
“Allora?”  
“Ero con la mia compagna di stanza, tutto qui.”  
“Tutto qui?” chiese scettica Anya, “E’ figa?”  
“Oddio…”  
“Lo prenderò come un sì.”  
   
Per quanto la esasperasse a volte, Lexa aveva davvero sentito la mancanza di Anya da quando si era trasferita al college.  
E per quanto un po’ la facesse sentire in imbarazzo, Lexa sapeva che poteva parlare di tutto con lei, poteva chiederle qualsiasi cosa e avrebbe sempre ricevuto una risposta onesta da Anya.  
Quindi, prima che potesse ripensarci, decise di farle una domanda.  
“Anya, cosa faresti tu se fossi attratta in un senso puramente fisico da una persona?”  
   
Passò qualche secondo di silenzio prima che Lexa ricevesse una risposta.  
“Ci farei sesso, ovviamente. Se è solo attrazione fisica, e la persona è consenziente e disponibile, allora perché non togliersi la curiosità? E magari una volta finito il giro, non ci pensi più.”  
“Certo...”  
Si aspettava una risposta del genere da Anya, non era per niente sorpresa. Ma sapeva anche che, date le circostanze, non poteva fare nulla a riguardo.  
   
“Di chi si tratta, Lexa?” Anya domandò con un tono serio.  
“Nessuno.”  
“Cazzate. Sono stata la tua mentore quando si trattava di rimorchiare, me lo devi. Dai, spara.”  
Lexa si alzò dal letto, iniziando a camminare per la stanza.  
“Ti dirò solo che non è disponibile.”  
“Ok, ma questo quando mai ti ha fermato prima?”  
   
Anya aveva ragione. Ma non conosceva i fatti, non sapeva niente della situazione. E per qualche strano motivo, Lexa non voleva parlare di quanto fosse attratta dalla sua compagna di stanza.  
Non voleva proprio parlare di Clarke con nessuno. Era quasi come se la volesse tenere per sé.  
   
“Cambiamo discorso, per favore” Lexa la implorò, appoggiandosi allo scaffale, “Come stanno mamma e papà? Li hai sentiti?”  
“Se per sentiti intendi che mi sono sorbita i piagnistei della mamma tra un bicchiere di vodka e un altro, mentre papà la tradisce con la sua segretaria ventenne, allora sì, li ho sentiti eccome” Anya sospirò profondamente, “Ringrazio il cielo ogni giorno che siamo state adottate, almeno non rischiamo di finire come lei o lui.”  
“Già, non credo che funzioni proprio così, Anya.”  
   
Rimasero entrambe in silenzio.  
Lexa non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi amareggiata ogni volta che pensava ai suoi genitori. Alla vita miserabile che entrambi conducevano.  
Non riusciva a capire come potessero ancora stare insieme, quando il risentimento e l’infelicità erano le uniche cose a sostenere lo scheletro di un’unione tra due persone che avevano giurato di amarsi fino alla morte.  
Lexa e Anya avevano potuto vedere coi loro occhi l’amore tra i loro genitori morire, lentamente e inesorabilmente. E nessuna delle due aveva potuto farci nulla.  
   
“Lexa, non voglio fare la sdolcinata, non è proprio da me, però… lo sai che ci sono e ci sarò sempre per te, vero? Sei sempre la mia sorellina” disse Anya con determinazione.  
Lexa sorrise, sperando in quel momento più che mai che Anya fosse lì con lei.  
“Lo so.” 

* * *

 

La luce che filtrava dalla finestra fu la prima cosa che vide quando aprì gli occhi.  
Ma non era quello che aveva svegliato Clarke.  
No, un suono strano, qualcosa che le sembrava familiare eppure sconosciuto allo stesso tempo.  
E poi, lo sentì di nuovo. Sembrava come… un gemito.  
Preoccupata pensando che Lexa stesse provando dolore, Clarke si voltò lentamente, rimanendo molto sorpresa dall’immagine che le si presentò davanti.  
   
Lexa sdraiata sul suo letto, la canottiera bianca che usava come pigiama tirata su, sopra il suo seno. E non aveva indosso un reggiseno.  
Clarke deglutì quando i suoi occhi caddero sul seno piccolo della ragazza, i suoi capezzoli duri, una mano che toccava prima un seno, poi l’altro.  
Quando Clarke la sentì emettere un altro gemito, stavolta più forte, fece scendere il suo sguardo sull’altra mano di Lexa, che, nascosta nei suoi slip, si stava muovendo freneticamente.  
Clarke non riusciva a staccarle gli occhi di dosso, come incantata.  
Non si era mai sentita così eccitata come in quel momento.  
   
Stava per imitare i movimenti di Lexa sul suo stesso corpo, con la sua mano che stava per entrare nei pantaloni del pigiama, quando Lexa la distrasse.  
“Clarke” disse gemendo.  
La mano che usava prima per accarezzare il suo seno stava stringendo forte la coperta, l’altra mano tra le sue gambe si muoveva ancor più velocemente.  
   
Clarke non riuscì a trattenere il suo stesso gemito.  
E quando Lexa si voltò verso di lei con uno sguardo sorpreso e imbarazzato, ripetendo di nuovo il suo nome, senza fermare i suoi movimenti, Clarke si alzò dal letto.  
Senza staccare gli occhi da Lexa, salì sul suo letto, sistemandosi accanto a lei.  
Lexa la guardava direttamente negli occhi, il suo sguardo eccitato e determinato.  
   
Clarke era tentata di togliere la mano di Lexa che la stava aiutando a raggiungere l’orgasmo e di sostituirla con la sua, ma c’era qualcosa nel guardare la ragazza masturbarsi che la eccitava particolarmente.  
Lexa era ancor più stupenda quando si toccava.  
   
Avvicinando una mano lentamente, Clarke non staccò gli occhi da quelli di Lexa mentre toccò per la prima volta il suo seno.  
Lexa rilasciò un altro gemito nella bocca di Clarke quando quest’ultima catturò le sue labbra in un bacio ardente, per niente timido. Le loro lingue si incontrarono per la prima volta, mentre Clarke toccava avidamente prima un seno, poi l’altro.  
   
Interruppe a malincuore il bacio, e Lexa cercò di baciarla di nuovo, quando capì che cosa aveva intenzione di fare.  
La bocca di Clarke scese sul suo collo, baciandolo, fino a scendere più giù. Chiudendo gli occhi, prese uno dei capezzoli tra le sue labbra, leccando, mordendo, facendo gemere Lexa sempre di più.  
   
Tornò poi a baciare le sue labbra, mentre una mano scese appoggiandosi sulla mano di Lexa che era nei suoi slip.  
Interrompendo il bacio per poter vedere i loro movimenti, Clarke ne era completamente rapita.  
“Clarke, sto… sto venendo” Lexa disse.  
Clarke alzò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lei, notando il suo respiro diventare sempre più veloce.  
Appoggiò la bocca su quella di Lexa.  
“Allora vieni, Lexa” sussurrò, baciandola.  
Il movimento delle loro mani divenne più veloce, e stavolta fu Lexa a interrompere il bacio.  
“Clarke!”  
   
Clarke alzò la testa di scatto quando sentì un suono strano.  
Aprì gli occhi, sentendosi disorientata.  
_Era solo un sogno._  
Si voltò verso il suo comodino, dove la sveglia del suo cellulare stava suonando a un volume piuttosto alto.  
Sospirando, la spense.  
Quando si mise a sedere sul ciglio del letto, infilando i piedi nelle pantofole, cercò di ignorare l’effetto che quel sogno aveva avuto sul suo corpo. Era ancora eccitata. E non aveva tempo per farsi una doccia.  _Perfetto_.  
   
Non riuscendo a resistere, lanciò uno sguardo nella direzione di Lexa, notando che stava ancora dormendo.  
Non poté fare a meno di notare anche che sembrava un po’ diversa quando dormiva. Sembrava rilassata. Era quasi adorabile.  
Scuotendo la testa, Clarke si stropicciò gli occhi con entrambe le mani, pensando che quel sogno l’aveva decisamente scombussolata troppo, e che forse sciacquarsi un po’ il viso con acqua fredda l’avrebbe fatta rinsavire un po’.  
Quando chiuse la porta dietro di sé, non vide però che Lexa in realtà era sveglia, un sorrisetto familiare stampato sul suo volto.

* * *

 

  
_“Clarke, sto venendo.”_  
Scuotendo la testa, Clarke cercò di prestare attenzione alla professoressa che stava spiegando. Non era per niente facile quando nella sua mente risuonavano i gemiti della Lexa del suo sogno.  
Ma ora era un incubo. Più cercava di non pensarci, e più ovviamente ci pensava.  
   
Mordicchiando la penna, non riuscì a fare a meno di pensare a come tutto sembrasse così reale: i baci, lei che toccava il seno di Lexa, le loro mani che si muovevano insieme…  
No, Lexa non poteva avere questo effetto su di lei. Era una persona pessima, era un’egoista, era incredibilmente irritante.  
E poi, Finn era l’unica persona che avrebbe dovuto farle provare queste stupide sensazioni.  
   
Eppure, Clarke doveva ammettere che non era mai stata eccitata come lo era stata poche ore prima. E persino in quel momento, in aula tra tutti i posti, sentiva chiaramente che quegli stupidi pensieri, i ricordi del sogno, non l’avevano lasciata indifferente.  
   
Quando la lezione finalmente finì, una volta uscita dall’aula prese subito il telefono dalla tasca dei jeans.  
Aveva intenzione di mandare un messaggio a Finn, ma non aveva idea di cosa scrivergli. Le sembrava tutto troppo banale. E forzato.  
Voleva dirgli che desiderava che lui fosse lì con lei, ma non era vero.  
Voleva fargli sapere che sentiva la sua mancanza, ma non ne era sicura.  
Voleva scrivergli che lo amava, ma esitò troppo a lungo.  
Si ritrovò così davanti la porta di camera sua, e, dopo avere rimesso il cellulare in tasca, entrò, sperando che Lexa fosse a lezione o qualcosa del genere.  
Fortunatamente per Clarke, non era in camera.  
   
Avendo fissato un incontro con Octavia al bar, Clarke tolse dalla borsa le cose che non le servivano.  
Mentre la stava chiudendo, Lexa entrò in camera. Clarke non era poi così fortunata come credeva, evidentemente.  
Guardandola con la coda dell’occhio, Clarke notò lo strano sorriso sul suo volto. Era simile al sorrisetto spesso presente quando Lexa era compiaciuta per qualcosa, ma c’era anche di più. Solo che Clarke non aveva idea di cosa si potesse trattare.  
   
“Che c’è?” chiese evidentemente seccata, sentendo gli occhi di Lexa fissi su di lei.  
“Ciao anche a te, Clarke” replicò la ragazza chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, continuando ad osservare Clarke, “Vai da qualche parte?”  
“Adesso sei dell’umore di parlare? Tu, la ragazza dalle risposte monosillabiche?”  
“Sono semplicemente curiosa, Clarke” Lexa disse avvicinandosi, “Non hai intenzione di rispondere alla mia domanda?”  
“Perché continui a ripetere il mio nome in quel modo?” Clarke chiese scocciata, voltandosi verso l’altra ragazza.  
   
Non voleva pensare al modo in cui la Lexa del suo sogno diceva il suo nome, non voleva pensare alla disperata voglia evidente nella sua voce.  
Ma era troppo tardi, immagini nitide passavano per la sua mente, fantasmi di respiri affannosi che non aveva veramente sentito sulle sue labbra, il sapore della bocca di Lexa…  
   
“In quale modo, Clarke?” domandò Lexa con aria innocente, interrompendo i pensieri pericolosi di Clarke.  
“Devo andare” disse la ragazza camminando verso la porta.  
Ma Lexa la fermò chiamandola per nome.  
“Che vuoi, Lexa?”  
Ignorando il tono di esasperazione nella voce di Clarke, Lexa si avvicinò lentamente.  
“Devi proprio andare?” disse a voce bassa, sfiorando il corpo di Clarke con il suo.  
Clarke si schiarì la gola, cercando di non dare a vedere l’effetto che la vicinanza improvvisa di Lexa aveva su di lei.  
“Sì, devo andare.”  
“È davvero un peccato” mormorò Lexa, la bocca che le sfiorava prima i capelli, poi l’orecchio.  
   
Clarke voleva davvero aprire la porta e andarsene, ma era troppo sconcertata dal comportamento di Lexa per fare qualcosa. E si sentiva come se fosse paralizzata, come se il respiro dell’altra ragazza le impedisse di fare qualsiasi movimento. Ma Clarke forse non voleva davvero muoversi.  
Quando la bocca di Lexa scese sul suo collo, lasciando un piccolo bacio, poi un altro, e poi un altro ancora, Clarke pensò che era stata un’ottima idea aver legato i capelli in una coda di cavallo quella mattina.  
Fece cadere la borsa a tracolla per terra e spostò la testa per dare più spazio a Lexa, volendo sentire quella bocca ovunque.  
Sentì le sue mani appoggiarsi sui suoi fianchi, attirandola a sé finché i loro corpi non si incontrarono del tutto.  
Clarke lasciò andare un piccolo gemito incontrollabile, mentre Lexa stava alternando piccoli morsi a baci sensuali, e le sue mani salivano in modo pericoloso lungo il suo corpo.  
   
“Hai proprio un buon sapore, Clarke” Lexa disse al suo orecchio, le mani che arrivarono al suo seno, toccandolo sopra la maglietta.  
“Lexa…”  
Voltandosi verso di lei, Clarke riuscì a notare solo le sue pupille dilatate, prima di baciarla.  
La Lexa del sogno non era niente in confronto alla vera Lexa.  
   
Clarke attirò di più Lexa a sé con una mano dietro la nuca, e per un momento non sentì più le gambe quando Lexa morse il suo labbro inferiore, prima di cercare la lingua di Clarke con la sua.  
Si staccarono entrambe per riprendere fiato, mentre le mani di Lexa continuavano a toccare il seno di Clarke. Poi, ne fece scendere una verso i suoi jeans, sbottonandoli con facilità.  
   
Ma poi, il telefono di Clarke squillò, avvisandola che si trattava di un messaggio. Era peggio di una doccia fredda.  
Respirando affannosamente, i suoi occhi spalancati, allontanò subito Lexa da sé, riabbottonandosi i jeans.  
Si voltò verso di lei, notando il rossore sulle sue guance e il suo respiro veloce. Era persino più attraente del solito.  
Scuotendo la testa, Clarke prese il cellulare, vedendo che era stata Octavia a cercarla, chiedendole dove fosse.  
“Devo andare” disse semplicemente raccogliendo la borsa da terra.  
Lexa non ebbe il tempo di dire nulla prima che Clarke aprì la porta e la lasciò sbattere dietro di sé.  
Ma non poté fare a meno di sorridere quando, leccandosi le labbra, poteva sentire benissimo il sapore della bocca di Clarke.

* * *

 

Clarke entrò nel bar, senza fiato per aver corso fino a lì dal dormitorio.  
Vide Octavia a un tavolo abbastanza vicino al bancone, con due bicchieri di caffè davanti a lei, e camminò fino a raggiungerla.  
Notando il sorriso a trentadue denti stampato sul volto della sua amica, Clarke la guardò confusa.  
“Perché quella faccia?”  
“Indovina!”  
“Hai preso una A in un compito?” chiese Clarke mettendosi a sedere, “No, conoscendoti non può essere quello.”  
Octavia le lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
“Vedo che credi molto in me, eh” disse, mostrandole poi il bicchiere del caffè che teneva tra le sue mani con lo stesso enorme sorriso, “Guarda un po’ qua.”  
Clarke si avvicinò con la testa per vedere meglio, notando che, insieme al suo nome, c’era anche scritto un numero di telefono.  
“E’ quello che penso io? Lincoln si è finalmente deciso a lasciarti il suo numero?”  
“Sì!” Octavia esclamò guardando il bicchiere con aria evidentemente felice.  
Clarke sorrise, “Beh, era anche l’ora. Penso che chiunque abbia notato il modo in cui ti guarda. Sono contenta per te, O.”  
“Già, anch’io sono contenta per me” sospirò Octavia voltandosi verso il bancone dove Lincoln stava preparando un caffè.  
Clarke guardò la sua amica, sentendosi davvero felice per lei.  
   
Quando Octavia si voltò di nuovo verso Clarke, la sua espressione cambiò, diventando confusa.  
“Che c’è?” le chiese Clarke, preoccupata.  
“È successo qualcosa? Sembri un po’ diversa” Octavia rispose osservandola, “I tuoi occhi, per esempio.”  
“Che cos’hanno i miei occhi?”  
“Sembra che brillino.”  
Clarke rise nervosamente, bevendo un sorso di caffè.  
“Mi sa che questa cosa di Lincoln ti ha dato un po’ alla testa.”  
“Non credo proprio” Octavia scosse la testa, appoggiando una mano sulla guancia. Poi spalancò gli occhi, rimanendo a bocca aperta per un istante prima di aggiungere, “Hai fatto sesso con Lexa, non è vero?”  
   
Clarke, che stava prendendo un altro sorso di caffè, iniziò a tossire quando la bevanda le andò di traverso.  
Octavia scoppiò a ridere, avvicinandosi all’amica per darle qualche colpo alla schiena.  
“E brava, Clarke. Ora però non morire, ti prego. Scommetto che Lexa ti vorrà viva e vegeta.”  
Inchiodando Octavia con uno sguardo per niente divertito, Clarke le rispose.  
“Non c’ho fatto sesso, Octavia.”  
“Ma qualcosa è successo, me lo sento. Ho un buon fiuto quando si tratta di queste cose.”  
“Hai un buon fiuto per il sesso lesbico?”  
“Ok, forse mi è uscita un po’ male” ammise Octavia, “Ma so che è successo qualcosa. Avanti, raccontami tutto.”  
Clarke sospirò, guardando il bicchiere davanti a sé.  
“Ci siamo baciate, tutto qui.”  
“Tutto qui? Davvero?” Octavia la guardò dubbiosa.  
“Ok, può darsi che ci sia stata qualche toccata veloce, ma niente di che, davvero” Clarke rispose ripensando alle mani di Lexa che toccavano il suo seno, sentendosi quindi arrossire.  
“Scommetto che è stato il mio messaggio a impedirvi di andare oltre, eh?”  
Quando Clarke non rispose, un ‘ops’ uscì dalla bocca di Octavia.  
   
“È un bene che tu abbia mandato quel messaggio proprio in quel momento, fidati” Clarke la rassicurò dopo essere rimaste entrambe in silenzio per qualche momento.  
“Già, beh…non oso immaginare come gestirai la situazione, considerando che è la tua compagna di stanza, e poi stai con Finn…”  
“Oddio…” sospirò pesantemente Clarke, portandosi una mano sulla fronte e scuotendo la testa, “Finn.”  
Octavia la guardò senza dire nulla, dandole una piccola pacca sulla spalla.  
   
“Sono proprio una persona di merda, Dio santo.”  
“No, non credo che tu lo sia” Octavia replicò sinceramente, “Non ti dirò che hai fatto uno sbaglio, né ti dirò che hai fatto la cosa giusta. Non sono qui per giudicarti, però credo che dovresti parlare sia con Lexa che con Finn.”  
Clarke annuì, alzandosi.  
“Hai ragione. Devo parlare con entrambi. Devo dire a Lexa che è stato tutto solo uno sbaglio. E devo dire a Finn cos’è successo, è il minimo che possa fare” disse, abbassando la testa, “Lo amo, dopotutto.”  
Sentendo un peso sullo stomaco, Clarke salutò Octavia, prima di andarsene.

* * *

 

La prima cosa che fece quando uscì dal bar, fu chiamare Finn.  
“Ehi, principessa!”  
“Ciao, Finn” Clarke disse, “Come va?”  
“Tutto bene, dai. Tu come stai?”  
“Sto bene, sì” Clarke rispose, camminando lentamente verso il dormitorio.  
Prendendo un respiro profondo, cercò di calmare l’ansia che sentiva crescere secondo dopo secondo dentro di sé.  
“Presumo che l’università ti abbia tenuta occupata” iniziò a dire Finn, “È un po’ che non ti sento.”  
Clarke rise nervosamente, “Già, sto… studiando molto ultimamente, sai?”  
La verità era che non aveva pensato minimamente di contattare Finn in quei giorni. Odiava doverlo ammettere, ma il suo ragazzo era stato l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri.  
Clarke si sentiva terribilmente in colpa, e non solo per quello che era successo con Lexa.  
   
“Dai, raccontami un po’ che hai fatto in questi giorni” Clarke lo incoraggiò.  
Lo ascoltò mentre Finn le parlava del lavoro, degli amici con cui era uscito a fare una bevuta la sera prima, di come si era arrabbiato quando la sua squadra di football preferita aveva perso la domenica prima.  
E Clarke non vedeva l’ora di terminare la chiamata.  
Rimase sorpresa dal suo stesso pensiero, visto che non aveva mai provato niente del genere.  Le era sempre piaciuto parlare con Finn, ascoltarlo, punzecchiarlo.  
Ma si rese conto che non lo stava più veramente ascoltando quando, ritrovandosi davanti la porta di camera sua e di Lexa, ricordò la sensazione del respiro caldo della ragazza sul suo orecchio, le parole sussurrate in una voce che le faceva sentire cose che Finn non le aveva mai fatto sentire. Non ne era mai stato capace.  
Non era mai stato capace di toccare Clarke nel modo in cui Lexa l’aveva toccata, facendole perdere la testa così facilmente.  
   
Prendendo un respiro profondo, Clarke aprì la porta, sperando che Lexa fosse uscita.  
Ovviamente, stavolta non era stata così fortunata.  
Le due ragazze si guardarono per un lungo momento. Lexa sembrava sorpresa nel vederla, ma poi assunse nuovamente la sua espressione piena d’indifferenza.  
Sentendo ancora Finn parlare, Clarke lo interruppe, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli di Lexa.  
“Devo andare, Finn, scusami.”  
“Ah, ok” Finn replicò, sembrando un po’ deluso, “Ti amo, Clarke.”  
Dopo un breve attimo di silenzio, Clarke rispose, distogliendo lo sguardo da Lexa.  
“Ti amo anch’io, Finn. Ciao” disse a voce bassa, riattaccando.  
Improvvisamente, le era diventato più difficile respirare.  
   
Prendendo un respiro profondo, si voltò verso Lexa, determinata. Dovevano parlare.  
Ma non si aspettava certo di trovare un’espressione di rabbia sul volto della ragazza.  
Prima che Clarke potesse chiederle quale fosse il problema, Lexa parlò.  
“Lo trovo un po’ strano…”  
“Cosa?” chiese Clarke quando Lexa non disse altro.  
“Trovo strano che tu possa dire al tuo ragazzo che lo ami, quando poco più di un’ora fa stavi per farti scopare da me contro la porta.”  
Clarke alzò gli occhi al cielo, incrociando le braccia.  
“Cosa vuoi che ti dica, Lexa? È la verità… io amo Finn.”  
“Non si direbbe dal tono insicuro nella tua voce” Lexa disse, “E neanche dal modo in cui mi hai baciata prima.”  
“Ok, sai cosa? Innanzitutto fatti i cazzi tuoi, per favore. Ci penso io alla mia vita sentimentale, se permetti” Clarke disse avvicinandosi, “E quel bacio… niente di quello che è successo prima ha significato qualcosa, ok?”  
   
Cadde il silenzio per qualche istante. Per un momento, Clarke pensò di aver esagerato, soprattutto quando le sembrò di vedere un’espressione ferita sul volto altrimenti impassibile di Lexa. Ma sapeva che era necessario, doveva chiudere questa cosa, qualsiasi cosa fosse, sul nascere.  
Ma poi, Lexa mostrò il suo solito sorrisetto, e Clarke sapeva che stava per dire qualcosa che non le sarebbe piaciuto per niente.  
“Anche quel sogno non ha significato niente allora?”  
"Come fai a sapere...?"  
"Parli nel sonno. E i versi che facevi non sembravano affatto innocenti."  
Sentendosi arrossire, Clarke indietreggiò, guardando altrove.  
“Beh, comunque non ha significato assolutamente niente. Né quel sogno, né quello stupido bacio” disse con convinzione, scuotendo la testa, “Dio, sono proprio stanca delle tue stronzate.”  
   
Clarke fece per andarsene, camminando verso la porta.  
Ma Lexa la prese per un braccio, facendola voltare verso di lei.  
Infuriata, Clarke stava per dirle di lasciarla andare, ma le parole morirono nella sua bocca quando Lexa la baciò.  
E senza pensarci, Clarke ricambiò il bacio.  
Lexa la fece indietreggiare fino a che Clarke non venne a contatto con la porta, prendendo prima una mano, poi l’altra, sbattendole contro la porta con le sue, intrecciando poi le loro dita.  
Clarke era debole per aver ceduto così in fretta. Lo sapeva. Ma voleva convincersi che avrebbe sicuramente spinto via Lexa, se quest’ultima non avesse usato la sua lingua per fare veramente impazzire Clarke, e se non avesse messo una gamba tra le sue.  
Clarke era debole, almeno quando si trattava di Lexa. Ma la cosa non le dispiaceva poi così tanto.  
   
“Dimmi che non lo vuoi, Clarke” sussurrò Lexa iniziandole a baciare il collo, “Dimmi che non lo vuoi veramente, e mi fermerò.”  
Clarke di tutta risposta liberò una mano per infilarla tra i capelli lunghi di Lexa, incoraggiandola così a continuare. Sentì il sorriso della ragazza contro il suo collo, e liberando anche l’altra mano attirò il volto di Lexa al suo, riprendendo a baciarla con passione.  
Le mani di Lexa si spostarono sui suoi fianchi, scendendo poi sul suo fondoschiena, toccandolo con fermezza.  
Clarke gemette nella bocca di Lexa.  
   
Lexa fece scendere le sue mani sulle cosce di Clarke, e prima che quest’ultima potesse dirle che preferiva le mani dov’erano prima che le spostasse, Lexa la sollevò, come se fosse una cosa da niente, come se Clarke pesasse come una piuma.  
Intrecciando le gambe nei suoi fianchi, Clarke interruppe il bacio, guardandola sorpresa.  
“Sei più forte di quanto sembri” disse con ammirazione e desiderio evidenti nei suoi occhi.  
“Lo so” replicò Lexa, baciandola.  
   
Camminando fino a raggiungere il suo letto, Lexa fece cadere Clarke su di esso, montando sopra di lei e stando attenta a non schiacciarla col suo peso.  
Continuarono a baciarsi finché non dovettero staccarsi per liberarsi prima della maglietta di Clarke, poi di quella di Lexa. Spostando di poco il reggiseno, Lexa non riuscì ad aspettare oltre, volendo toccare il seno di Clarke, la sua bocca che sfiorava la sua, respirando affannosamente.  
Clarke la incoraggiò mettendo una mano sopra quella di Lexa, che con due dita sfiorò il suo capezzolo, facendo poi la stessa cosa all’altro seno con l’altra mano.  
Scocciata per via del poco movimento che il reggiseno le permetteva di fare, Lexa sganciò velocemente il reggiseno di Clarke, lanciandolo da qualche parte nella stanza. Riprese subito a toccarla, baciandole il collo, mordendolo mentre strinse per un momento il seno prosperoso di Clarke.  
   
“Credo di aver finalmente trovato qualcosa che mi piace di te” Lexa disse.  
“Sta’ zitta, Lexa” Clarke replicò, baciandola.  
Dopo essersi staccata per togliersi il reggiseno, Lexa notò gli occhi di Clarke fissi sul suo seno, e si sentì davvero compiaciuta.  
La baciò brevemente, prima di scendere con la sua bocca lungo il suo corpo, fermandosi sul suo seno, prestandogli attenzione con piccoli morsi e leccando i capezzoli. Clarke gemette, implorandola di non fermarsi, una mano che le stringeva i capelli. Era una cosa che a Lexa piaceva molto, e lasciò andare un piccolo gemito a sua volta, mentre le sue mani scendevano, fermandosi sui jeans di Clarke.  
   
Li sbottonò e abbassò la zip quando vide che Clarke non aveva la minima intenzione di fermarla, e, staccando a malincuore la bocca dal suo seno, Lexa le tolse finalmente i jeans. Senza staccare i suoi occhi da quelli di Clarke, le tolse anche gli slip, lasciandola così completamente nuda.  
Non volendo aspettare oltre, Lexa decise di togliersi i pantaloni e gli slip insieme, buttandoli dietro di sé.  
   
Clarke non poté fare a meno di fissarla.  
Lexa era bellissima. Una statua greca in confronto a lei non era niente.  
Quando vide che sul suo volto stava nascendo l’ennesimo sorriso compiaciuto,  la baciò e attirò il suo corpo contro il suo, sdraiandosi e portandola con sé. Non voleva darle nessuna soddisfazione.  
No, in quel momento voleva solo che Lexa la scopasse così tanto, così a lungo da dimenticare il suo stesso nome.  
   
Sentì un brivido correrle lungo la schiena quando una mano di Lexa sfiorò prima la sua coscia, scendendo poi tra le sue gambe.  
Staccò la bocca dalla sua quando sentì le dita di Lexa sul suo clitoride, emettendo un gemito forte, incontrollabile.  
Movimenti lenti si alternavano ad altri più veloci, le mani di Clarke si aggrapparono alla schiena di Lexa, mentre i loro respiri si mischiavano l’uno contro l’altro.  
   
Lexa si fermò per un attimo, lasciando Clarke confusa.  
Poi, Clarke sentì due dita entrare dentro di lei, e chiuse gli occhi.  
“Guardami” Lexa le ordinò, tenendo ferme le sue dita dentro Clarke.  
Aprendo gli occhi, e incontrando quelli intensi di Lexa, Clarke sentì come se stesse vivendo un momento surreale, mentre la ragazza sopra di lei iniziò a muovere le dita dentro di lei, muovendo il corpo contro il suo, l’altra mano che stringeva il cuscino accanto alla testa di Clarke.  
   
Clarke iniziò a graffiare la schiena di Lexa  quando toccò un punto che nemmeno lei sapeva esistesse.  
Lexa inchiodò la ragazza sotto di lei con uno sguardo determinato, andando più veloce, il palmo della sua mano che toccava il suo clitoride a ogni movimento delle dita.  
“È questo che ti piace, Clarke? Essere scopata dalla tua compagna di stanza? Far sentire a tutti quelli del nostro piano quanto ti sto scopando bene?” Lexa sussurrò sulla bocca di Clarke, prendendo il suo labbro inferiore tra i denti, per poi rilasciarlo.  
“Lexa…” Clarke disse, sentendosi ancor più eccitata al pensiero che altre persone potessero sentirle fare sesso in quel momento.  
   
Qualche minuto dopo, tra respiri affannosi, gemiti che diventarono sempre più forti e Lexa che continuava a sussurrarle cose indecenti che la facevano eccitare terribilmente, Clarke sentì che stava per venire.  
I movimenti di Lexa si fecero sempre più veloci, per quanto fosse possibile, e Clarke non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dai suoi, così decisi, così ardenti.  
E quando Lexa le ordinò di lasciarsi andare, Clarke lo fece, raggiungendo l’apice del piacere, perdendosi nel verde più intenso che avesse mai visto.

 


	2. Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe?

Il letto di Clarke sembrava emanare un odore diverso rispetto al solito.  
Un odore più forte, non tanto dolce, ma davvero buono.  
Stringendo il cuscino a sé, Clarke inspirò profondamente, volendo sentire quell’irresistibile odore di più. Lasciò andare un sospiro sereno, e sorridendo, aprì gli occhi.  
Rimase inizialmente scioccata quando vide Lexa seduta vicino a lei, con un libro in mano, ma con gli occhi fissi su Clarke. Ed era completamente nuda. Poi il cuore iniziò a batterle più velocemente quando si ricordò cos’era successo prima.  
   
Clarke voleva sperare che fosse tutto solo un sogno, che si sarebbe svegliata da un momento all’altro e ci avrebbe riso su, ma non poteva certo ignorare l’indolenzimento che sentiva su gran parte del suo corpo, non poteva non notare i segni dei morsi che Lexa aveva lasciato sul suo seno. Segni che probabilmente erano presenti anche sul suo collo.  
Non poteva certo scordare il modo in cui Lexa l’aveva baciata, toccata, fino a farle raggiungere l’orgasmo più intenso che avesse mai provato in vita sua.  
   
“Finalmente ti sei svegliata” disse Lexa, distogliendo lo sguardo da Clarke, tornando a leggere il suo libro.  
“Oddio, no…” Clarke si lamentò coprendosi il viso con le mani, “No, no, no, no.”  
Quando vide che Lexa non aveva intenzione di dire nulla, mostrando invece solo indifferenza, Clarke si mise a sedere sul letto, guardando l’altra ragazza con stupore.  
“Mi spieghi come cavolo fai a essere così calma?”  
“Una delle due dovrà pur esserlo” Lexa le rispose, voltando una pagina del libro.  
Si voltò verso Clarke quando la sentì sbuffare, con l’intenzione di dire altro, ma sentì le sue parole bloccarsi in gola quando il lenzuolo si abbassò, lasciando scoperto il suo seno.  
   
Notando il modo intenso in cui Lexa la stava guardando, Clarke abbassò lo sguardo, sentendosi in imbarazzo quando vide che non era poi così coperta come credeva.  
Si alzò dal letto, portando il lenzuolo con sé e assicurandosi di non lasciare niente di scoperto.  
“Non è niente che non abbia già visto, sai” Lexa disse da dietro di lei.  
“Sta’ zitta, Lexa, per piacere” Clarke sbuffò, raccogliendo i suoi vestiti dal pavimento.  
“Provaci a farmi stare zitta, Clarke.”  
Alla sua provocazione, Clarke si voltò verso la ragazza, esasperata.  
   
E poi si bloccò, non riuscendo più a pensare coerentemente.  
Lexa si era alzata da letto, e stava camminando lentamente verso di lei, con una grazia nei suoi movimenti che Clarke le invidiava. Ed era ancora completamente nuda.  
Lo sguardo di Clarke divorò ogni centimetro del suo corpo, iniziando prima dal suo seno, scendendo poi sui suoi fianchi, che si muovevano sensualmente; il suo sguardo risalì, ammirando il tatuaggio sul braccio di Lexa che Clarke era riuscita solo a intravedere fino a quel momento.  
Occhi azzurri scesero di nuovo fermandosi sugli addominali ben definiti dell’altra ragazza, sentendo l’improvviso bisogno di toccarli.  
   
I suoi pensieri furono interrotti quando sentì Lexa schiarirsi la gola, e, alzando lo sguardo, Clarke vide il sorriso arrogante della ragazza. Non era per niente sorpresa.  
Indietreggiò quando vide Lexa avvicinarsi sempre di più, finché non si ritrovò con le spalle al muro.  
   
Lexa appoggiò completamente il suo corpo contro quello di Clarke, alzando una mano per spostare i suoi capelli biondi indietro.  
Clarke cercò di reprimere un brivido, senza però riuscirci. Bastavano il calore del corpo di Lexa e il suo tocco insolitamente delicato per farla smettere di pensare completamente.  
Odiava, ma allo stesso tempo adorava il controllo che Lexa sembrasse avere su di lei.  
E quando sentì il suo respiro caldo contro il suo collo, e poi i suoi baci, e le sue mani scendere sul suo fondoschiena, Clarke sapeva che resistere a Lexa era solo futile.  
Era come se Clarke fosse una falena, e Lexa il fuoco.  
Era indubbiamente, fatalmente, attratta da lei.  
   
Clarke fece cadere il lenzuolo che aveva attorno al suo corpo, mentre una mano di Lexa scese sulla sua coscia, facendo appoggiare la gamba di Clarke al suo fianco.  
Attirò Lexa in un bacio che tolse il fiato a entrambe, mentre la sua mano teneva la ragazza stretta a sé, come se avesse paura che potesse staccarsi e lasciare Clarke lì dov’era.  
   
Continuarono a baciarsi per qualche momento, prima che Clarke si staccò per riprendere fiato.  
Lexa riprese a baciarle il collo, facendo salire la mano che stava toccando il suo fondoschiena, fino a raggiungere il suo seno, per poi toccarlo con desiderio.  
   
Clarke mise le sue mani tra i capelli di Lexa, stringendoli quando la ragazza spostò la mano dalla sua coscia per toccarla finalmente tra le sue gambe.  
“Sei già così bagnata” Lexa sussurrò al suo orecchio, iniziando a toccarle il clitoride lentamente, facendo poi scendere due dita, “Scommetto che il tuo ragazzo non sa farti godere come so fare io.”  
   
Aprendo gli occhi, Clarke rimase per un attimo come paralizzata, prima di spingere via con forza l’altra ragazza.  
Inizialmente sorpresa, Lexa guardò Clarke con occhi eccitati, un sorriso divertito sul suo volto.  
“La verità ti spaventa così tanto, Clarke?”  
“Vaffanculo, Lexa” Clarke replicò con uno sguardo accigliato, “Seriamente, vaffanculo.”  
   
Senza dire nulla, Lexa rise, guardando la ragazza rivestirsi. Raccolse il lenzuolo da terra, buttandolo sul letto.  
“Beh, direi che è stato divertente finché è durato” disse sdraiandosi sul suo letto, prendendo il libro che stava leggendo prima e aprendolo.  
Dopo essersi rimessa la maglietta, Clarke le lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
“Non sai nemmeno che cos’è la vergogna, non è vero?”  
“No, ma evidentemente è una cosa che tu stai provando in questo momento, ho ragione?”  
Clarke non le rispose, prendendo le sue cose e uscendo di fretta dalla camera, resistendo alla tentazione di lanciare un ultimo sguardo a Lexa.

* * *

Dopo aver passato il fine settimana in camera di Octavia, Clarke sapeva che non poteva nascondersi lì per sempre. O meglio, non poteva nascondersi fino alla fine dell’anno scolastico, per quanto lo volesse.  
   
Clarke avrebbe voluto dire alla sua amica quello che era successo, dopo che Octavia le aveva chiesto se era riuscita a parlare con Lexa.  
Ma, sebbene volesse davvero confidarsi e sfogarsi con qualcuno che non l’avrebbe giudicata, per qualche motivo non era riuscita a dirle la verità, dicendole invece che lei e Lexa avevano raggiunto una tregua e che tutto si era risolto.  
Ma una cosa la sapeva: temeva che se l’avesse detto ad alta voce, allora sarebbe diventato tutto troppo reale.  
Perché non poteva negarlo: aveva fatto sesso con Lexa.  
La parte peggiore, era che a Clarke era piaciuto terribilmente.  
E lo avrebbe fatto di nuovo, se Lexa non avesse aperto quella sua stupida bocca, provocandola.  
   
Allora Clarke pensò a Finn, sentendo una forte nausea allo stomaco.  
L’aveva tradito. L’aveva tradito quasi due volte, e Clarke pensò a quanto fosse stata egoista, per aver anche pensato che il fatto che le fosse piaciuto troppo fare sesso con Lexa fosse più importante di aver tradito il suo ragazzo.  
   
Non provava più gli stessi sentimenti di prima per lui, non con la stessa intensità; ma era normale, pensò. Erano distanti, non si vedevano da quasi due mesi, lei viveva la sua vita e lui la sua; ma tutto questo certo non significava che lei non fosse più innamorata di lui.  
No, lo amava. Clarke lo amava.  
Finn c’era sempre stato per lei, anche nei suoi momenti peggiori, così come lei per lui. Uno sbaglio non poteva spazzare via così una relazione che andava avanti quasi da un anno, no?  
   
Clarke cercava di disegnare il volto sorridente di Finn. Ma le sue mani traditrici potevano solo disegnare i bellissimi lineamenti del volto di Lexa.  
Si concentrò per ricordare i baci e le carezze di Finn. Ma riusciva a ricordare solo il sapore della bocca di Lexa, le sue mani che toccavano il suo corpo avidamente.  
   
Aveva anche provato a parlare con Finn al telefono, per riuscire a provare qualcosa oltre al costante senso di nausea, a mandargli messaggi che dicevano semplicemente che sentiva la sua mancanza, anche se una parte di lei sentiva che forse non era proprio così.  
Riusciva solo a pensare alla voce di Lexa, alle parole oscene sussurrate mentre con le sue dita la faceva impazzire.  
   
Fortunatamente, era riuscita ad evitare Lexa in quei giorni.  
Non la vedeva da quasi una settimana, per quanto sembrasse strano, visto che erano compagne di stanza.  
Quando Clarke tornava tardi (forse di proposito), Lexa era già a dormire.  
Quando Clarke si svegliava la mattina, Lexa non c’era mai.  
Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso davvero, ma ogni volta che vedeva il suo letto vuoto, o Lexa che dormiva dandole le spalle, Clarke poteva sentire un peso sullo stomaco, qualcosa che somigliava troppo a un senso di delusione.  
Non avrebbe neanche mai ammesso che forse sentiva la sua mancanza.  
   
Un giovedì pomeriggio però, Clarke la vide.  
Stava studiando nella biblioteca dell’università insieme a Octavia, anche se in realtà la sua amica non si stava davvero impegnando, completamente presa dal suo cellulare con un sorriso stampato sul suo volto.  
Clarke si era presa una piccola pausa, decidendo così di punzecchiare un po’ l’altra ragazza, chiedendole a che punto fosse nella sua relazione con Lincoln, quando, distogliendo per un attimo lo sguardo, il cuore le si fermò per un secondo.  
Lexa era seduta da sola, ad almeno dieci metri di distanza.  
Era evidente che stesse studiando qualche materia difficile, considerando la pila di libri ed enciclopedie sul suo tavolo, e anche l’espressione di totale concentrazione sul suo volto.  
Clarke la trovava estremamente carina.  
   
“Clarke? Ti sei incantata?” Octavia chiese, voltandosi per vedere cos’aveva attirato l’attenzione della ragazza, “Ah ok, ora capisco.”  
Sentendosi in imbarazzo, Clarke distolse lo sguardo da Lexa.  
“Sono solo… sorpresa nel vederla qui. Di solito studia in camera nostra, sai.”  
“Beh, forse ha un buon motivo per venire qui oggi” disse Octavia guardando ancora Lexa.  
Incuriosita, Clarke si voltò di nuovo nella direzione della sua compagna di stanza.  
Lexa era in compagnia adesso. Una ragazza dai capelli biondi si era avvicinata a lei, sedendosi quasi timidamente, mentre Lexa stava spostando i libri per fare spazio sul tavolo.  
   
Clarke fece una smorfia quando vide la ragazza sconosciuta avvicinarsi sempre di più a Lexa, con la scusa di vedere meglio il libro, mentre Lexa presumibilmente le stava spiegando qualcosa che non riusciva  a capire.  
Clarke avrebbe scommesso qualsiasi cosa che l’intenzione di quella ragazza non era certo d’imparare qualcosa di educativo. No, Clarke era più che sicura che desiderasse tutto un altro tipo di educazione.  
   
“Ok, Clarke, hai per caso mal di pancia, o sei semplicemente gelosa? Hai una faccia…” Octavia disse con una risata, distogliendo l’attenzione di Clarke da Lexa e la sua compagna di studio.  
“Che faccia?”  
“La faccia di una che vorrebbe strozzare quella tizia seduta accanto a Lexa.”  
Clarke sentì un breve senso di panico, prima di iniziare a ridere nervosamente.  
“Non voglio strozzare proprio nessuno, Octavia.”  
“Se lo dici tu…” mormorò la sua amica, abbassando lo sguardo verso il suo telefono quando le arrivò un altro messaggio da Lincoln.  
   
Guardando Octavia sorridere come una bambina, Clarke stava cercando il coraggio per dirle la verità su quello che era successo con Lexa, riflettendo sulle parole che avrebbe potuto usare.  
‘Octavia, ti ho mentito. Mi sono fatta scopare da quella stronza di Lexa, quasi due volte, e mi è piaciuto da morire. Non ti ho detto subito la verità perché mi vergogno di averlo fatto, e mi vergogno ancor di più perché lo rifarei se Lexa non mi facesse incazzare così tanto.’  
   
No, troppo diretto.  
   
‘Octavia, sono una bugiarda del cazzo, ma ho buon motivo di esserlo. Vedi, il fatto è che ho fatto sesso con Lexa, e mi ha fatto provare cose più intense lei in un’ora che Finn in quasi un anno di relazione. Già, Finn. Non ho detto nulla né a te né a lui perché temo che sembrerebbe tutto troppo reale poi. Sì, lo so, sono proprio una vigliacca, eh?’  
   
No, peggio ancora.  
   
Sospirando, Clarke ci rinunciò, convincendosi che non era il momento giusto per parlare con Octavia. Forse non ci sarebbe mai stato.  
Non riuscendo a resistere alla tentazione, spostò di nuovo la sua attenzione verso Lexa.  
E sentì l’improvviso bisogno di rompere qualcosa.  
   
La biondina accanto a Lexa si era avvicinata ancor di più, per quanto fosse possibile, ed era praticamente seduta sulle sue gambe, una mano sopra la sua, mentre Lexa lasciava che la ragazza le parlasse all’orecchio.  
Accigliata, Clarke osservò la scena, stringendo con forza il lapis che aveva in mano.  
Poi, vide Lexa allontanare la ragazza, spostando la mano dalla sua.  
Continuò a guardare mentre Lexa stava dicendo qualcosa che sicuramente la ragazza non apprezzò, visto che prese le sue cose di fretta e furia, andandosene.  
Clarke cercò di ignorare lo strano senso di soddisfazione, e forse anche di sollievo, che poteva sentire chiaramente in quel momento.  
Ma non ci riuscì, come non riuscì a ignorare gli occhi verdi intensi di Lexa che la stavano guardando.

* * *

Nel primo pomeriggio, il giorno dopo aver visto Lexa in biblioteca, Clarke stava camminando verso camera sua. Voleva solo entrare, prendere quello che le serviva, e andarsene. Ma prima che potesse aprire la porta, sentì una voce da dentro la stanza.  
Era Lexa, e sembrava che stesse parlando al telefono, visto che sentiva solo la sua voce.  
   
Incuriosita, Clarke avvicinò la testa alla porta.  
“Certo, papà, capisco le tue preoccupazioni… davvero, va tutto bene.”  
Per diversi secondi ci fu silenzio, poi Lexa continuò a parlare con un tono neutro nella sua voce.  
“Certo, m’impegnerò al massimo”, un attimo di silenzio, e poi Lexa continuò, “Ok, ciao.”  
Clarke prese un respiro profondo, e, dopo aver inserito la chiave nella serratura, aprì la porta.  
   
Appena entrò nella stanza, vide Lexa seduta sul letto, con lo sguardo abbassato fisso sul suo cellulare, che stava stringendo con entrambe le mani.  
Non guardò Clarke nemmeno per un secondo mentre la ragazza stava cercando il libro che le serviva.  Clarke pensava che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi un po’ sollevata, considerando l’effetto che solo lo sguardo di Lexa aveva su di lei.  
Ma non poteva negare quanto fosse preoccupata per lei, così, lasciando perdere per un attimo la ricerca del suo libro, si voltò verso Lexa.  
“C’è qualcosa che non va? Non hai proprio un bell’aspetto.”  
“Grazie molte, Clarke” replicò con una risatina amareggiata Lexa, “Ora sentiti pure libera di andartene.”  
Clarke sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Ok, io c’ho provato.”  
Prendendo la borsa, fece per andarsene, con o senza il suo libro non le importava. Preferiva stare il più lontano possibile da Lexa in quel momento.  
   
“Aspetta” Lexa disse fermandola, “Cosa stavi cercando?”  
Clarke si voltò verso di lei, notando il suo volto stanco.  
“Il mio libro di anatomia.”  
Lexa sorrise maliziosamente, e Clarke si stava preparando a una battutaccia, ma fortunatamente la ragazza non disse nulla, alzandosi invece in piedi e camminando verso Clarke.  
“Che fai?” Clarke le chiese allarmata, indietreggiando di poco.  
“Ti aiuto a cercarlo, cosa pensi che stia facendo?” Lexa rispose guardandola confusa.  
Clarke mormorò un ‘ok’, prima che entrambe le ragazze iniziarono a cercare il libro per tutta la stanza.  
   
Non potendo farne a meno, Clarke lanciava ogni tanto qualche sguardo a Lexa. Era evidente che c’era qualcosa che la stava turbando, giudicando dall’espressione cupa presente sul suo volto.  
Per quanto Lexa fosse stronza, Clarke trovava impossibile non preoccuparsi per lei. Non riusciva davvero a capire come mai tenesse in quel modo ai sentimenti dell’altra ragazza, non poteva spiegarselo; sapeva solo che era più forte di lei.  
   
“Eccolo qui” Lexa disse interrompendo i pensieri di Clarke, prendendo il libro, che era mezzo nascosto sotto una maglietta, per poi darglielo.  
Clarke le sorrise, e ringraziandola prese il libro.  
“Figurati” Lexa replicò scrollando le spalle, mettendosi di nuovo a sedere sul suo letto.  
Clarke la guardò con esitazione, sentendosi combattuta.  
Non aveva poi così furia di andare via, e Lexa sembrava essere un po’ stressata. E poi, l’aveva appena aiutata a cercare quel libro, trovandolo.  
Soffocando ogni dubbio, Clarke posò il libro sul suo letto, avvicinandosi  quindi a Lexa.  
   
“Lexa, stai bene?”  
Scuotendo la testa, Lexa mostrò un sorriso amareggiato.  
“Benissimo” rispose guardando il pavimento, sospirando pesantemente, “Mio padre è solo un bastardo che pretende la perfezione da me, tutto qui. E io sono la stupida cretina che fa di tutto per renderlo orgoglioso di me.”  
Clarke si sedette accanto a lei, non sapendo bene cosa dire.  
Ma Lexa continuò.  
“Una B+, una cazzo di B+, e per lui è quasi un affronto. Come se l’avessi fatto apposta. Come se avessi preso una F, come se rischiassi di perdere l’anno.”  
Avvicinando una mano per confortarla senza pensarci, Clarke la ritrasse subito quando si rese conto di quello che stava facendo.  
“Mi dispiace, Lexa” disse invece, cercando di incontrare lo sguardo dell’altra ragazza, “Non dev’essere facile dover cercare costantemente di incontrare le aspettative di una persona a cui tieni.”  
   
Passò un attimo di silenzio, poi Lexa finalmente alzò lo sguardo, incontrando quello di Clarke.  
“Perché ho la sensazione che tu sappia esattamente quello che sto passando?”  
Clarke sospirò, distogliendo lo sguardo per un attimo.  
“Perché anch’io ho qualcuno che nutre forti aspettative per il mio futuro.”  
“Eppure, c’è qualcosa che non mi stai dicendo” osservò Lexa.  
Esitando, Clarke non era proprio sicura di voler confidarsi del tutto.  
Ma rimase stupita quando sentì una mano appoggiarsi sulla sua.  
I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Lexa, che la stavano osservando in maniera diversa rispetto al solito.  
   
“Mia madre…” iniziò a dire Clarke, scuotendo la testa, “Lei vuole che io diventi un medico. Un chirurgo, magari.”  
“Ma non è quello che vuoi fare veramente.”  
Clarke sospirò, “Non fraintendermi, mi piace aiutare le persone, sono davvero brava nel farlo, però… non è la mia passione.”  
Quando Lexa non disse nulla, Clarke continuò a parlare, stavolta con un sorriso sincero sul suo volto.  
“Amo disegnare. E’ la cosa che sicuramente so fare meglio. E’ l’unica cosa di cui non potrei mai stancarmi, ne sono sicura.”  
   
Lexa la guardò con un sorriso che sembrava ammirevole, ma forse Clarke si sbagliava, forse voleva vederci troppo.  
“Penso che dovresti seguire il tuo sogno, Clarke, invece che rischiare di vivere una vita piena di rimpianti.”  
Clarke la guardò con occhi sorpresi, sentendo il cuore batterle più forte quando lo sguardo di Lexa cadde sulle sue labbra.  
“Non è così semplice” disse con voce tremante.  
“Può esserlo, se lo desideri veramente” mormorò Lexa, spostando la mano che era sopra quella di Clarke sulla sua coscia.  
Clarke non fece in tempo a rispondere, poiché Lexa la baciò.  
   
Inizialmente diverso dagli altri baci per via della sua strana ma gradita tenerezza, il bacio divenne tuttavia decisamente passionale quando Lexa introdusse la sua lingua nella bocca di Clarke, la quale attirò la ragazza a sé mettendo una mano tra i suoi capelli.  
Lexa fece sdraiare Clarke, continuando a baciarla, finché non dovettero staccarsi entrambe per riprendere fiato.  
Con entrambe le mani sui suoi fianchi, gli occhi verdi fissi nei suoi, Lexa iniziò ad alzare la maglietta di Clarke, finché non fu quest’ultima a sollevare il suo corpo abbastanza da potersela togliere; senza aspettare oltre, si tolse anche il reggiseno, lasciando Lexa  a bocca aperta per un breve momento.  
Stavolta, era Clarke ad avere un’espressione compiaciuta sul suo volto.  
   
Baciò Lexa nuovamente, sdraiandosi e portandola con sé.  
Le sue mani iniziarono ad accarezzare la sua schiena quando Lexa si staccò per poterle baciare il collo, iniziando a graffiarla quando la sua bocca scese sul suo seno, prendendo immediatamente un capezzolo tra i denti, leccandolo, facendo poi la stessa cosa all’altro.  
   
Stava per lamentarsi quando Lexa si fermò, allontanando il suo corpo da quello di Clarke. Ma poi la vide togliersi i vestiti, rimanendo completamente nuda, e le proteste morirono nella sua bocca.  
Aiutò Clarke a spogliarsi dei suoi jeans e slip, risalendo lungo il suo corpo.  
Si fermò per un istante a guardarla, vide il suo sguardo puramente eccitato, il modo in cui respirava affannosamente, il lieve rossore sulle sue guance.  
   
Clarke, notando lo sguardo intenso di Lexa, si sentì improvvisamente timida.  
“Che c’è?”  
Lexa non le rispose, scuotendo semplicemente la testa con un piccolo sorriso.  
La baciò, facendo scendere una mano sul seno di Clarke, toccandolo con passione, mentre Clarke imitava i suoi movimenti.  
Ma quando la ragazza sotto di lei fece scendere una mano fino a toccarla tra le sue gambe, Lexa la fermò prontamente, lasciando confusa Clarke.  
   
“Non farlo” disse Lexa, prendendo la mano di Clarke e appoggiandola contro il letto, tenendola ferma, “Non toccarmi.”  
Clarke voleva chiederle il perché, ma, dopo aver notato qualcosa che sembrava panico nei suoi occhi, decise di trattenere la sua curiosità.  
   
Lexa iniziò a baciarla su tutto il corpo, iniziando dalla sua bocca, passando per il suo seno, accarezzando il suo stomaco con lunghi baci, finché la sua bocca calda non scese tra le sue gambe.  
Baciò le sue cosce, lasciando piccoli morsi ovunque.  
   
Quando Clarke sentì finalmente la lingua di Lexa dove più la desiderava, non riuscì a trattenere il gemito forte che uscì dalla sua bocca, così come non riuscì a controllare i suoi fianchi che si muovevano, cercando disperatamente di sentire il più possibile la bocca di Lexa divorarla.  
Allargando le gambe più che poteva, Clarke portò le mani tra i capelli castani dell’altra ragazza, spostandoli per vedere meglio il suo volto.  
Lexa la guardò con occhi determinati, e, come se la sua lingua non bastasse per far perdere la testa a Clarke, iniziò a scoparla anche con due dita.  
Clarke gemette ancor più forte, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Non riusciva a stare completamente dietro ai movimenti veloci di Lexa, alle sue dita che spingevano dentro di lei, alla sua lingua che toccava il suo clitoride, sfiorandolo ogni tanto con i denti.  
   
Lexa toccò un punto che fece imprecare Clarke come mai aveva fatto prima, i suoi occhi di nuovo aperti e pieni di sorpresa e puro desiderio. Le sue mani strinsero i capelli di Lexa, tirandoli, facendo così gemere la ragazza sopra di lei.  
Poi, Clarke vide Lexa fare scendere la mano che aveva libera lungo il suo stesso corpo, finendo tra le sue gambe. Clarke la guardò toccarsi freneticamente, e sentì che era molto vicina all’orgasmo.  
“Sto venendo” disse senza staccare gli occhi da Lexa, che si fece ancor più decisa di quanto già non lo fosse.  
Guardando Lexa andare più veloce mentre si stava toccando, Clarke  
sentì le vibrazioni della sua bocca quando emise un gemito.  
“Lexa!” Clarke gridò, raggiungendo l’orgasmo mentre una mano teneva sempre Lexa per i capelli, e l’altra stringeva le lenzuola.  
Quando anche Lexa raggiunse l’orgasmo, i suoi occhi fissi su quelli di Clarke, quest’ultima non poté fare a meno di pensare che quella fosse sicuramente l’immagine più bella che avesse mai visto in vita sua.

* * *

Clarke aveva un problema serio.  
Non riusciva proprio a capire come certe cose potessero succedere così in fretta, come un momento prima stesse semplicemente entrando in camera sua, e qualche minuto dopo fosse seduta sulla sua scrivania, mentre Lexa la scopava con foga.  
   
In parte stava iniziando davvero a odiare se stessa.  
Neanche 24 ore prima, dopo che Lexa l’aveva fatta venire in un modo spettacolare, le aveva assicurato con occhi decisi che quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta, che non sarebbe successo mai più. Fare sesso con la propria compagna di stanza una volta poteva essere anche giustificato solo come uno sbaglio fatto senza pensare, ma farlo una seconda volta era semplicemente stupido, egoistico e completamente immorale.  
   
Lexa l’aveva guardata con un sorrisetto, senza dire nulla, mentre entrambe le ragazze si rivestivano.  
Clarke poteva quindi solo sperare di essere riuscita a convincerla, ma evidentemente chi doveva veramente convincere era se stessa.  
Trovava ridicolo il fatto che non riuscisse a controllarsi, a fermarsi per un momento e pensare che fare sesso con una persona che non era Finn non fosse proprio un’ottima idea.  
   
Ma nel momento in cui entrò in camera, e Lexa iniziò a squadrarla dalla testa ai piedi, Clarke sentiva che stava per succedere qualcosa.  
L’elettricità nell’aria era palpabile, e Clarke cercò di non fare troppo caso a Lexa che la stava praticamente spogliando con gli occhi, ma cambiò tutto quando, passandole accanto per andare in bagno, Lexa la sorprese fermandola con una mano sul braccio, attirandola in un bacio che tolse il fiato a entrambe.  
E quando si staccarono e Lexa cominciò a baciarle il collo, le sue mani che scendevano pericolosamente sul suo fondoschiena, sussurrandole all’orecchio quanto le piacesse vederla con indosso un vestito, Clarke si rese conto che voleva più di ogni altra cosa le mani di Lexa sotto il suo abito, voleva che glielo strappasse di dosso, voleva di nuovo sentire le sue mani sul suo corpo, le sue dita dentro di lei.  
   
Come se fosse in grado di leggerle nel pensiero, Lexa la baciò, facendola indietreggiare col suo corpo finché Clarke non sentì la scrivania pigiare contro il suo fondoschiena, facendola quindi sedere sopra.  
Poi, tutto accadde in fretta. Baci che si alternavano a morsi, le mani di Lexa prima sul suo seno, poi sulle sue gambe, che Clarke intrecciò subito intorno ai suoi fianchi. Le sue dita che tolsero gli slip di Clarke, per poi entrare dentro di lei, iniziando a scoparla in un modo quasi brutale. Clarke lo adorava.  
   
Clarke emise un forte gemito quando Lexa sfiorò il suo clitoride con il palmo della mano, toccandolo a ogni singolo movimento.  
Stringendola a sé il più possibile, le sue dita intrecciate nei suoi capelli (aveva una strana ossessione per quei lunghi capelli castani), Clarke poteva sentire il respiro caldo di Lexa sul suo collo, sentendolo poi al suo orecchio dove Lexa iniziò a sussurrarle diverse oscenità.  
Gemendo ancor più forte, Clarke sentì che ormai era vicina all’orgasmo.  
   
“Dai Clarke, vieni tra le mie dita, adoro quando lo fai” Lexa sussurrò, muovendosi ancor più velocemente.  
“Oddio, Lexa!” Clarke gridò mentre raggiunse l’orgasmo, muovendosi in avanti e mordendo la spalla dell’altra ragazza coperta da una maglietta, sorprendendola.  
   
Quando Clarke riprese a respirare normalmente, distaccandosi, notò lo sguardo intenso di Lexa su di lei.  
“Che c’è?” le chiese confusa, spostando le mani sui suoi fianchi. Ricordando poi cos’aveva appena fatto, spalancò gli occhi.  
“Oddio, non ti ho fatto male, vero?”  
“No” Lexa scosse la testa, “Mi è piaciuto molto.”  
Inizialmente, Clarke la guardò sorpresa, ma poi un sorriso malizioso nacque sul suo viso.  
“Potrei rifarlo, se vuoi” disse avvicinandosi per baciare il collo dell’altra ragazza, “Magari, su diverse parti del tuo corpo. Ho già in mente qualche idea…”  
Spostando le sue mani finché non raggiunsero i suoi jeans, Clarke stava per sbottonarli, quando Lexa la fermò.  
   
“Non sono molto dell’umore…” spiegò, facendo ridere Clarke, che sembrò incredula.  
“Davvero? Mi stavi scopando fino a due secondi fa, e vuoi dirmi davvero che non ti ha fatto alcun effetto?”  
“Non ho detto questo.”  
“E allora che cosa c’è? Perché non vuoi farti toccare?” sbuffò Clarke.  
“Non posso dirtelo, Clarke” Lexa le rispose distogliendo lo sguardo, allontanandosi dalla ragazza.  
Clarke scosse la testa, scendendo dalla scrivania.  
“Non puoi o non vuoi, Lexa?”  
Quando non ricevette nessuna risposta, Clarke alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperata.  
“Perché continuo a provarci…”  
Camminò verso il bagno, passando accanto a Lexa, che non riusciva nemmeno a guardarla.  
   
Prima di aprire la porta, diede un’occhiata veloce alla stanza, guardando poi l’altra ragazza, un’espressione confusa sul suo volto.  
“Per caso hai visto i miei slip?” chiese con un tono d’imbarazzo nella sua voce.  
Lexa non le rispose, scuotendo semplicemente la testa.  
Lanciandole un’ultima occhiata, Clarke si chiuse in bagno con un sospiro.  
   
Lexa guardò la porta chiusa per un attimo, prima di prendere dal pavimento, sotto il suo letto, gli slip di Clarke, un piccolo sorriso compiaciuto presente sul suo volto.

* * *

 

Entrando nell’edificio della confraternita femminile, Clarke si guardò intorno, chiedendosi subito se fosse stata davvero una buona idea andare lì.  
Quando Octavia le aveva detto pochi giorni prima che ci sarebbe stata una festa di Halloween, implorandola di venire dicendole che aveva decisamente bisogno di più svago e meno studio, Clarke certo non poteva immaginarsi quello che l’avrebbe aspettata.  
   
Non moriva neanche dalla voglia di andarci, ma dopo quello che stava succedendo con Lexa, riteneva che fosse meglio stare lontana il più possibile dalla sua stessa stanza, avendo paura di soccombere alla tentazione di fare sesso con l’altra ragazza.  
Non era certo perché Clarke non apprezzava quegli orgasmi straordinari, o quei baci che le toglievano sempre il fiato.  
No, Clarke voleva resistere a Lexa finché quest’ultima non le avrebbe parlato, finché non le avrebbe detto il motivo per cui non si faceva toccare; voleva chiederle come mai fosse così lunatica, sembrando quasi umana un momento prima, mentre in quello dopo si trasformava in una stronza glaciale.  
   
Facendosi strada tra le tante persone che ballavano tra di loro, o parlavano, Clarke si guardò intorno, cercando Octavia.  
“Clarke! Siamo qui!”  
Voltandosi nella direzione da cui proveniva la voce, Clarke vide Octavia che cercava di attirare la sua attenzione agitando una mano.  
Sorridendo, Clarke iniziò a camminare verso di lei, notando le persone che erano con lei. Riconobbe subito Lincoln, ma non gli altri due ragazzi che erano con loro.  
Appena fu abbastanza vicina al gruppo, Octavia le mostrò un sorriso enorme, abbracciandola.  
“Sei venuta davvero, è un miracolo.”  
“Certo, certo” Clarke disse ridendo, “Scommetto che ti sei già messa avanti, eh?” aggiunse interrompendo l’abbraccio e indicando il bicchiere mezzo pieno di birra che la sua amica teneva in mano.  
“Eh, mi conosci. Sono al terzo bicchiere, ma questa birra fa così schifo che mi sento ancora troppo sobria. Non va bene.”  
   
Clarke le sorrise e basta, spostando il suo sguardo su Lincoln.  
“Ah, già, non credo di avervi mai presentati, vero? Non ce n’è mai stata l’occasione, dopotutto” sospirò Octavia, “Beh, Clarke ti presento Lincoln. Lincoln, Clarke.”  
“Piacere di conoscerti, finalmente, oserei dire” Clarke disse mentre strinse la mano di Lincoln, per niente sorpresa dalla sua forte stretta, puntando Octavia con uno sguardo veloce.  
“Il piacere è tutto mio, Clarke” replicò Lincoln con un piccolo sorriso.  
   
Clarke si voltò verso gli altri due ragazzi presenti, mentre Octavia fece le presentazioni.  
“Quello con la faccia da secchione si chiama Monty, mentre quello con la faccia da scemo è Jasper.”  
“Grazie Octavia, ti voglio bene anch’io” disse Jasper portandosi una mano sul petto.  
Clarke rise, presentandosi a entrambi.  
   
“Allora, Clarke, cosa studi?” Monty le chiese sinceramente curioso.  
“Medicina” Clarke sospirò, versando della birra in un bicchiere.  
“Wow, bello” Jasper disse, ammiccando, “Quindi posso già chiamarti dottoressa Clarke, o…”  
“Jasper, evita. Mi fai sentire triste per te” Octavia lo interruppe, mostrandogli quindi un sorrisetto, “E comunque, Clarke è fidanzata, quindi non ci pensare nemmeno, ok?”  
“Non mi sorprende. Le più belle hanno già il ragazzo, o la ragazza, è sempre così” il ragazzo replicò scrollando le spalle.  
   
Nessuno dei ragazzi disse niente per qualche momento.  
Clarke stava sorseggiando la sua birra con calma, guardandosi intorno.  
Non conosceva praticamente nessuno in quella stanza. Trovava che la cosa fosse un po’ triste, eppure non le importava neanche così tanto.  
   
Octavia iniziò poi a parlare di football, coinvolgendo Lincoln e Jasper, mentre Monty li guardò con aria persa.  
Clarke cercò di stare dietro inizialmente, ma ci rinunciò quando Octavia e Jasper iniziarono una discussione animata su quali squadre sarebbero arrivate al Super Bowl.  
Dopo aver finito il suo bicchiere di birra, lo riempì nuovamente, sentendo che quella sarebbe stata una lunga serata.  
   
“Clarke!” Octavia disse all’improvviso sorprendendola, “Guarda un po’ chi c’è.”  
Clarke guardò nella direzione che le stava indicando la sua amica, riuscendo dopo qualche secondo a vedere di chi stava parlando.  
Lexa. Ovviamente.  
“Che ci fa qui Miss Raggio di Sole 2015? Credevo che fosse una tipa da tutto studio e niente divertimento” Octavia continuò, un’espressione confusa sul suo volto.  
_A dire il vero sa come divertirsi. O meglio, sa come far divertire me… sul suo letto, sopra la mia scrivania…_ Clarke pensò, guardando la sua compagna di stanza parlare con un’altra ragazza.  
Scuotendo la testa, rispose a Octavia.  
“Non ne ho idea. Sono sorpresa quanto te, O.”  
   
E Clarke lo era davvero.  
Trovava strano vedere Lexa fuori da camera loro, vederla a una festa di una confraternita invece che sommersa dai libri.  
Continuò a guardarla per qualche istante, spostando poi il suo sguardo sull’altra ragazza, riuscendo finalmente a vederne il viso. Le sembrava familiare.  
Poi riuscì a ricordare dove l’aveva vista:  qualche giorno prima in biblioteca, seduta accanto a Lexa. O meglio, quasi seduta sopra di lei.  
Era la stessa biondina che Lexa aveva chiaramente, indubbiamente rifiutato.  
   
Eppure, quando Clarke vide la bionda avvicinarsi all’altra ragazza, sussurrandole qualcosa all’orecchio, non si aspettò certo di vedere Lexa posare il suo bicchiere sul mobile più vicino, prendere la ragazza per mano, portandola quasi al centro della stanza, e iniziare a ballare insieme a lei.  
   
Clarke guardò la ragazza avvicinarsi sempre di più a Lexa, finché i loro corpi non si incontrarono del tutto. Le mani di Lexa erano sui suoi fianchi, che si stavano muovendo sensualmente seguendo il ritmo della musica, muovendo quindi una gamba tra le sue.  
I loro movimenti diventarono più audaci quando le mani della ragazza bionda scesero sul fondoschiena di Lexa, quest’ultima incoraggiandola muovendo i fianchi contro i suoi.  
Clarke strinse il bicchiere che aveva in mano, facendo sgocciolare della birra per terra.  
   
“Wow, certo però che sa come muoversi, eh” Octavia disse guardando quasi con ammirazione le due ragazze ballare, “E brava la nostra regina delle nevi.”  
“Già, si muove… benissimo” Jasper osservò schiarendosi la gola, mentre Monty guardò il suo amico, scuotendo la testa.  
Con uno sguardo accigliato, Clarke continuò a guardare Lexa e l’altra ragazza ballare. O forse sarebbe stato meglio dire ‘avvinghiarsi l’una all’altra’.  
Sul serio, non sapevano controllarsi? Erano in pubblico, Cristo santo.  
E a Lexa sembrava piacessero un po’ troppo le attenzioni dell’altra ragazza, per una che aveva chiaramente respinto le sue avances solo qualche giorno prima.  
   
I pensieri di Clarke furono interrotti quando Octavia attirò la sua attenzione appoggiandole una mano sul braccio.  
“Ehi Clarke, hai notato quella tizia che ti fissa da tipo due ore?”  
“Chi?” chiese Clarke confusa.  
“Non ho idea di chi sia, ma ti sta fissando in un modo quasi inquietante da un po’” Octavia rispose facendo un cenno con la testa, “Alla tua destra, accanto alle scale.”  
Clarke diede un’occhiata, cercando di non sembrare troppo ovvia.  
Si trattava di una sua compagna di corso, Amy, una ragazza con cui a volte parlava dopo le lezioni, o anche per scambiarsi degli appunti. Era molto carina e gentile, certo, ma Clarke la considerava più come una conoscente che come amica.  
   
“Occhio Clarke, sta venendo da questa parte” la avvertì Octavia.  
Voltandosi, Clarke si ritrovò subito davanti la ragazza, rimanendo sorpresa per un attimo.  
“Ciao, Clarke. Come va?”  
“Ciao, Amy. Tutto bene, grazie. Tu che mi dici?” Clarke chiese con un sorriso forzato.  
“Non mi lamento, specialmente ora” rispose Amy con un sorriso timido.  
Clarke la guardò senza dire nulla per un attimo, sperando che in realtà Amy non stesse flirtando con lei, e che stesse solo dando troppo peso alle sue parole e ai suoi sguardi.  
   
Amy iniziò a parlare del seminario a cui entrambe avevano partecipato quella mattina, e Clarke si ritrovò a parlare con la ragazza senza alcuna traccia di imbarazzo nell’aria, evitando di pensare per un po’ a Lexa che stava ancora ballando in un modo un po’ troppo sensuale con quella ragazza bionda.  
   
Amy era davvero simpatica. Amava l’arte e aveva una vera passione per il disegno, quindi Clarke trovava sempre più facile parlarci.  
Cotta o non cotta, era evidente che avesse sottovalutato la ragazza.  
Clarke si accorse che erano da sole quando distolse lo sguardo per un attimo. Octavia aveva probabilmente notato che forse non sarebbe stata poi in pessima compagnia.  
   
“Ti va di ballare? Ho bisogno di smaltire un po’ questa birra da due soldi” Amy le propose guardando il suo bicchiere con una faccia schifata.  
“Certo, perché no” Clarke rispose con una risata, appoggiando il suo bicchiere su un mobile e guardando Amy fare lo stesso.  
   
Ballarono per diversi minuti, una certa distanza tra di loro. Clarke non poté fare a meno di guardarsi intorno, notando quanto in molti si stessero divertendo come loro, mentre altri si stavano divertendo in altri modi, un po’ meno innocenti.  
Non poté fare a meno neanche di lanciare un’occhiata nella direzione di Lexa, che sembrava essere ancora incollata alla biondina, la quale si era nel frattempo girata, dandole così le spalle.  
Ma c’era ben altro: Lexa stava guardando Clarke.  
Il suo sguardo, che Clarke non sembrò riuscire a decifrare inizialmente, era stranamente diverso, molto più intenso del solito, molto più intenso di quando guardava Clarke venire.  
   
Mentre Amy si avvicinò ancor di più a lei, Clarke vide qualcosa cambiare negli occhi di Lexa, e allora capì. Lexa era gelosa.  
E a Clarke questo piaceva da morire.  
C’era qualcosa nel vederla così che la faceva sentire come se avesse più controllo, come se avesse potere. In quel momento, poteva sicuramente far sentire qualcosa a Lexa, e aveva tutta l’intenzione di sfruttare al massimo la situazione.  
Appena le prime note di Partition suonarono nella stanza, si avvicinò ad Amy con occhi che sperava sembrassero seducenti, dandole poi le spalle e iniziando a muovere il suo corpo contro il suo in modo sensuale.  
Guardò Lexa negli occhi mentre appoggiò una mano dietro la testa di Amy, avvicinandola fino a sentire la ragazza respirare sul suo collo, sentendo le mani sui suoi fianchi tenerla il più vicino possibile a lei.  
   
Di tutta risposta, Lexa fece salire una mano per toccare il seno della ragazza con cui stava ballando, senza staccare i suoi occhi verdi da quelli di Clarke.  
Quest’ultima, prendendola forse come una sfida o come una specie di giochetto tra loro due, tolse la mano che era tra i corti capelli rossi di Amy, prendendo una delle sue e facendola salire pian piano sul suo seno, incoraggiandola a toccarlo.  
   
Lo sguardo di Lexa sembrava quasi furioso, Clarke si sentiva quasi bruciare a causa della sua intensità.  
Sembrava quasi che si stesse a malapena trattenendo da fare qualcosa come prendere Clarke e baciarla, morderla, scoparla, finché Clarke non avrebbe capito che era solo sua, che nessun altro poteva toccarla nel modo in cui lo faceva Lexa.  
   
Clarke aveva sempre odiato il concetto di possessività, di sentirsi dire che apparteneva a un’altra persona, perché le sembrava quasi di essere considerata come un oggetto.  
Ma Lexa non la faceva sentire così. Lexa la faceva sentire desiderata, come se non riuscisse a non volerla, come se non potesse rinunciare a nessuna parte di lei.  
E anche Clarke voleva tutto di Lexa. Voleva il suo caratteraccio, voleva il suo corpo, voleva che quegli occhi la guardassero sempre.  
   
Ma all’improvviso, non li vide più, poiché Amy la fece voltare, per poi baciarla.  
Si staccò immediatamente, allontanando la ragazza con due mani sulle sue braccia.  
Clarke la guardò stupita, mentre Amy sembrava confusa.  
“Scusami, Clarke. Credevo…”  
“No, scusami tu. E’ solo che…” Clarke la interruppe, abbassando lo sguardo e portandosi una mano tra i capelli con un sospiro profondo, “Non posso, ecco.”  
“Non ti preoccupare, davvero” Amy scosse la testa con un piccolo sorriso, “Meglio che vada ora, prima che faccia qualcos’altro di incredibilmente imbarazzante.”  
“Ok… scusami ancora. Ci vediamo.”  
 “Certo. Ciao, Clarke” replicò la ragazza prima di andarsene, senza riuscire a guardare Clarke.  
   
Sentendosi tremendamente in colpa, Clarke si nascose il viso tra le mani, prima di rilasciare un respiro profondo.  
Si voltò nella direzione in cui Lexa stava ballando con la sua ‘amica’, ma rimase sorpresa quando vide che non c’era più, mentre la ragazza bionda era ancora lì, con un’espressione apparentemente delusa sul suo volto.  
Iniziò allora a guardarsi intorno, cercando lunghi capelli castani familiari, ma aveva la netta sensazione che Lexa se ne fosse andata.

* * *

Una volta tornata al dormitorio, dopo aver mentito a Octavia dicendole che era stanca e sarebbe quindi andata via, Clarke cercò le chiavi nella borsa, continuando a pensare a quello che era successo prima.  
Aveva fatto una cosa davvero, davvero stupida.  
   
Pur sospettando che Amy provasse qualcosa per lei, Clarke aveva sfruttato questa cosa, per un suo desiderio puramente egoista.  
Non sarebbe mai più riuscita a guardare quella povera ragazza in faccia, ne era sicura.  
E in quel momento, non aveva la minima idea di come potesse parlare con Lexa di quello che era successo. Inizialmente sembrava essere solo uno stupido gioco, ma Clarke sapeva di aver esagerato, su tutti i fronti.  
   
Aprendo la porta con un sospiro, sperò di non trovare Lexa in camera loro. In parte, sperava che fosse lì.  
E così fu.  
Lexa era appoggiata alla finestra mezza aperta, una sigaretta tra le sue dita mentre rilasciava una nuvola di fumo dalla sua bocca.  
Clarke trovava quest’immagine un po’ poetica, sicuramente intrigante.  
   
“Lexa…” iniziò a dire, chiudendo la porta.  
Non aggiunse altro, guardò solo l’altra ragazza spegnere la sigaretta, chiudere la finestra con calma, e avvicinarsi sempre di più a lei con una lentezza nei suoi passi insolita.  
I suoi occhi erano fissi su quelli di Clarke mentre si stava avvicinando, ma erano privi di qualsiasi emozione, indecifrabili.  
“Lexa, credo che dovremmo…” Clarke iniziò a dire, prima che Lexa la interrompesse con un bacio, prendendo il suo viso tra le mani e facendola sbattere contro la porta.  
   
Clarke mise le sue mani sui fianchi dell’altra ragazza, attirandola a sé, mentre Lexa iniziò a baciarle il collo, lasciando morsi più aggressivi del solito. Fece scivolare una mano sui pantaloni di Clarke, sbottonandoli e abbassando la zip in un istante, infilando subito una mano nei suoi slip.  
“Aspetta, aspetta” Clarke disse, facendola fermare, “Non credi che dovremmo parlare prima?”  
“Non sono dell’umore di parlare” rispose Lexa, sfiorandola tra le gambe, “E credo che neanche tu lo sia.”  
No, Clarke decisamente non lo era.  
   
Attirandola in un lungo bacio, Clarke sentì le dita di Lexa toccare prima il suo clitoride, poi scendere finché non entrarono velocemente dentro di lei, sorprendendola e facendola gemere nella bocca dell’altra ragazza.  
Alzando una gamba e appoggiandola sul suo fianco, Clarke sentì la mano di Lexa toccarle la coscia, tenendola con fermezza mentre iniziò a usare tre dita per scoparla.  
Clarke appoggiò la testa contro la porta, rilasciando un lungo gemito mentre i movimenti di Lexa si facevano sempre più veloci, toccando di nuovo con il pollice il suo clitoride.  
Non le importava se qualcuno potesse sentirla, voleva che tutti sentissero quanto la stesse facendo godere Lexa.  
   
Clarke era già così eccitata da prima, da quando aveva sentito lo sguardo geloso di Lexa addosso, che non ci mise molto a venire.  
E si sarebbe sentita un po’ in imbarazzo, se Lexa non la avesse guardata con occhi quasi meravigliati.  
   
Ebbe a malapena il tempo di riprendersi, quando Lexa tolse le sue dita da dentro di lei, allontanandosi ma con lo sguardo fisso sempre su di lei.  
“Spogliati, e mettiti sul tuo letto a quattro zampe.”  
Stupita, Clarke la guardò a bocca aperta per un momento.  
“Ora” Lexa disse, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
Dopo averle lanciato un’ultima occhiata, Clarke camminò verso il suo letto, fermandosi accanto ad esso.  
Iniziò a spogliarsi, togliendosi prima la maglietta e il reggiseno, poi le scarpe, i calzini, i pantaloni e infine gli slip, riponendo tutto quanto sul pavimento in modo ordinato.  
   
Si voltò quindi verso Lexa, che la stava osservando con occhi eccitati.  
“Devo stare voltata verso la parete o…?”  
“Verso la parete” rispose seccamente la ragazza, iniziando a spogliarsi.  
Clarke, pur sentendosi un po’ in imbarazzo, salì sul suo letto, posizionandosi nel modo richiesto da Lexa.  
La sentì spogliarsi, quasi troppo lentamente per Clarke, sentendo poi qualcosa aprirsi e richiudersi, probabilmente il suo armadio.  
   
Sentendo uno strano rumore di cinghie, Clarke sperava davvero che Lexa non avesse intenzione di fare una cosa alla Cinquanta Sfumature di Grigio. Catene, fruste e cose simili non erano proprio il suo genere.  
Poi la sentì salire sul letto, e, resistendo alla tentazione di voltarsi, Clarke prese un respiro profondo.  
Rimase sorpresa al primo tocco di Lexa, quasi dolce, tenero. Con le mani sui suoi fianchi, iniziò a baciare ogni centimetro della schiena di Clarke, provocandole un brivido che sentì per tutto il corpo.  
Salendo pian piano, Clarke riuscì a sentire sempre di più il corpo di Lexa contro il suo, finché non sentì qualcosa di diverso.  
   
“Lo senti, Clarke?” sussurrò Lexa al suo orecchio, appoggiando le mani sulle sue, “Ti scoperò con questo fino a che non ti sentirai più le gambe.”  
Clarke gemette, mentre Lexa spostò i capelli dal suo collo per baciarlo, tornando quindi sulla sua schiena; le sue mani scesero poi sul seno di Clarke, toccandolo, rimanendo per qualche secondo in più sui suoi capezzoli.  
   
Sentendo i fianchi di Lexa muoversi contro i suoi, e lo strap-on sfiorare il suo clitoride, Clarke non poté fare a meno di cercare più contatto possibile. Ma non era abbastanza.  
“Lexa, ti prego” gemette sentendo le mani dell’altra ragazza scendere lungo il suo corpo.  
“Cosa vuoi, Clarke? Dimmelo.”  
Le dita di Lexa iniziarono a toccarle il clitoride, lentamente, come se stesse cercando di far perdere la testa a Clarke. Quest’ultima strinse il cuscino davanti a sé quando le dita dell’altra ragazza scesero, sfiorandola con movimenti quasi pigri, per poi togliere improvvisamente la mano.  
   
“Dimmi che cosa vuoi, Clarke” Lexa ordinò mettendo una mano tra i capelli di Clarke e facendola voltare verso di lei.  
Le sue pupille erano così dilatate che Clarke a malapena riusciva a vedere il verde nei suoi occhi. Dopo averle dato un bacio che la lasciò evidentemente sorpresa, Clarke la guardò con occhi determinati, le sue labbra che sfioravano quelle di Lexa mentre le rispose.  
“Voglio che tu mi scopi, Lexa. Voglio che tu mi scopi senza pietà, ti prego.”  
   
Era tutto quello che Lexa voleva sentirsi dire.  
Con la mano che aveva appena toccato Clarke, lubrificò l’oggetto, mentre Clarke si voltò verso la parete, sentendo il cuore iniziarle a battere all’impazzata.  
Poi lo sentì finalmente tra le sue gambe, mentre Lexa lo guidò dentro di lei lentamente. Clarke, impaziente, stava per dirle di farla finita e spingerlo dentro completamente, quando Lexa mosse i suoi fianchi finché, con un movimento deciso, non fu completamente dentro di lei.  
Clarke emise un gemito forte, sentendo subito Lexa muoversi velocemente, scopandola senza tregua, quasi spietatamente.  
   
Con le mani sui suoi fianchi, le dita che sicuramente avrebbero lasciato dei segni, Lexa alternava movimenti secchi e veloci ad altri profondi e lenti. Clarke sentiva come se stesse perdendo la testa. Non le dispiaceva affatto rischiare di impazzire a causa di Lexa e del modo in cui la stava scopando, un modo che non perdonava e che non lasciava spazio alla tenerezza.  
   
Quando Lexa toccò un punto in particolare, Clarke lanciò un grido di piacere, affondando il viso nel cuscino quando si rese conto che non riusciva a trattenere le sue grida, non volendo farsi sentire da chiunque potesse essere nei paraggi fuori dalla loro camera.  
Mordendo il cuscino, chiuse gli occhi, sentendo il corpo dell’altra ragazza appoggiarsi al suo, la sua bocca sfiorare il suo orecchio.  
“Non nasconderti” le sussurrò, senza rallentare minimamente i suoi movimenti, “Voglio vederti, Clarke.”  
   
Prima di rendersene veramente conto, Clarke si ritrovò sdraiata a pancia in su, e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli infuocati della ragazza sopra di lei.  
Prima che potesse dire qualcosa, Lexa portò le mani dietro le sue ginocchia, piegando le sue gambe finché non toccarono il seno di Clarke.  
   
Quando riprese a scoparla, Clarke riusciva a sentire molto di più rispetto alla posizione di poco prima, e, per quanto fosse possibile, i movimenti di Lexa erano ancor più frenetici, mentre guardava la ragazza sotto di lei con uno sguardo determinato.  
“Cosa pensavi di fare, Clarke? Come credevi che avrei reagito, vedendoti ballare con quella lì?”  
Clarke avrebbe voluto risponderle, ma dalla sua bocca uscì solo un lungo gemito quando Lexa riuscì a raggiungere di nuovo quel punto che la faceva impazzire.  
“Speravi che mi sarei ingelosita? Oppure ti piaceva davvero quella ragazza?”  
Andando sempre più veloce, i movimenti di Lexa si fecero quasi animaleschi, più duri.  
Portando le mani sulla sua schiena, Clarke affondò le sue unghie nella pelle, sentendo il bisogno di aggrapparsi a qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.  
Era quasi come se Lexa stesse cercando di punirla.  
Era una punizione che sembrava più che altro un premio a Clarke.  
   
“No…”  
“No cosa, Clarke?” chiese impazientemente Lexa.  
“Non l’ho fatto… perché mi piaceva lei” Clarke riuscì a dire, facendo rallentare l’altra ragazza, “L’ho fatto per farti ingelosire.”  
Lexa la guardò inizialmente con un’espressione impassibile, fermandosi di colpo. Clarke stava per iniziare a lamentarsi, chiedendole di continuare, ma non riuscì a dire nulla, poiché Lexa le mostrò un sorriso arrogante, prima di baciarla con passione per un momento troppo breve.  
   
Ricominciò a muoversi dentro di lei, con spinte lunghe e intense, come se volesse far durare tutto di più.  
“Sei mia, Clarke. Sei solo mia” sussurrò sulla bocca di Clarke, sentendo il suo respiro sempre più affannoso, “Dillo.”  
“Sono tua, Lexa. Sono tua, sono solo tua” Clarke disse facendo salire le mani lungo i capelli di Lexa, stringendoli sempre di più mentre sentiva che stava per venire.  
  
E lo fece quando Lexa la baciò, così a lungo da toglierle completamente il respiro, continuando a muoversi finché Clarke non riuscì a sentire più nulla, solo il calore del corpo di Lexa contro il suo, le labbra sorridenti che sfioravano le sue.

 

 

 

 


	3. I want to exorcise the demons from your past

Quando Clarke si svegliò la mattina dopo, sentendosi più rintontita del solito, avvertì subito che c’era qualcosa di strano, qualcosa di diverso.  
Sentiva qualcosa sul suo fianco, un peso leggero. Aprì gli occhi, notando che si trattava del braccio di Lexa, che la teneva stretta al suo corpo. Iniziò così a ricordare cos’era successo la sera prima.  
La festa, quella compagna di corso che l’aveva baciata, Lexa che ballava con quella ragazza bionda, Lexa gelosa. Lexa che l’aveva scopata contro la porta di camera loro, prima di continuare a farlo con uno strap-on.  
Clarke poteva sentire un po’ di indolenzimento tra le sue gambe, che però non le dispiaceva affatto, ricordando benissimo il modo in cui l’altra ragazza l’aveva posseduta.  
Animalesco, eppure così dannatamente divino.  
Non aveva mai pensato di essere una persona a cui potessero piacere certe cose, ma sembrava che Lexa fosse capace di tirare fuori i lati più nascosti e selvaggi di Clarke.  
   
“Buongiorno.”  
Clarke rimase sorpresa sentendo la voce bassa di Lexa dietro di lei.  
Rimase ancor più sorpresa quando sentì il braccio della ragazza stringerla di più al suo corpo.  
“Buongiorno.”  
Non riuscendo a trattenere il sorriso che stava crescendo sul suo volto, Clarke pensò a quanto fosse insolito il comportamento di Lexa.  
Certo, magari era ancora mezza addormentata, e quindi non si rendeva veramente conto di cosa stesse facendo, ma Clarke non si sarebbe mai aspettata di vedere questa parte di Lexa. Sembrava quasi… tenera.  
   
“È strano, mi sono appena svegliata, eppure…” iniziò a dire Lexa, avvicinando quindi la bocca per sussurrare all’orecchio di Clarke, “Ho già voglia di scoparti.”  
Già, molto tenera.  
Sentendo una mano scendere tra le sue gambe, Clarke la fermò, girandosi per guardare l’altra ragazza, la quale sembrava un po’ delusa.  
“Non fraintendermi, lo voglio anch’io, davvero, ma… mi sento un po’ indolenzita, sai” ammise imbarazzata, distogliendo gli occhi dai suoi.  
   
Rimase sorpresa quando sentì le dita di Lexa intrecciarsi tra le sue, e lo rimase ancor di più quando, alzando lo sguardo, notò qualcosa che sembrava molto preoccupazione nei suoi occhi.  
“Non ti ho fatto male ieri sera, vero?”  
Clarke la guardò stupita per un istante, non essendo abituata a vederla così in ansia.  
“No, no! Anzi” le rispose, lanciandole poi un sorrisetto, “Forse mi è piaciuto troppo.”  
   
Lexa ricambiò il sorriso, prima di baciarla.  
Ma Clarke si staccò subito, spingendo via la ragazza con una mano sul petto, tirando indietro la testa quando labbra carnose cercarono di nuovo le sue.  
“Aspetta almeno che mi lavi i denti. Sembra che abbia un topo morto in bocca” Clarke disse facendo una faccia schifata.  
Alzandosi dal letto, s’incamminò verso il bagno, sentendo Lexa seguirla dopo un breve momento.  
“Ho baciato ragazze con aliti ben peggiori, Clarke” Lexa replicò, guardandola attraverso il riflesso dello specchio quando entrarono nel bagno, “Davvero, non m’importa.”  
“A me sì.”  
Così dicendo, Clarke prese lo spazzolino, strizzandoci sopra una buona quantità di dentifricio.  
“Non ti sembra un po’ troppo?” Lexa domandò, prendendo il tubetto dalle sue mani quando glielo porse, ripetendo le sue stesse azioni.  
Scuotendo semplicemente la testa, Clarke iniziò a lavarsi i denti, con Lexa accanto a lei che fece lo stesso.  
   
In quel momento, Clarke non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quanto sembrasse tutto così domestico, lavarsi i denti insieme a Lexa, entrambe completamente nude.  
La cosa che più la preoccupava, era che non provava alcun imbarazzo, anzi. Si sentiva completamente a suo agio.  
Era una cosa a cui decisamente non voleva pensare troppo.  
   
Quando entrambe finirono di lavarsi i denti e di asciugarsi la bocca, Clarke si voltò verso Lexa, con tutta l’intenzione di baciarla senza alcuna interruzione.  
Rimase tuttavia sorpresa quando la ragazza davanti a lei si lasciò scappare una risatina.  
“Che c’è?”  
“Hai un po’ di dentifricio… qui” Lexa le rispose, indicando un angolo della sua bocca.  
Quando Clarke cercò inutilmente di toglierselo, un’altra risata genuina scappò dalla bocca di Lexa.  
“Aspetta, ferma” le disse alzando una mano per ripulirla.  
Sentendo il cuore fermarsi per un istante, Clarke ebbe l’impressione che il tempo si fosse bloccato, mentre Lexa con delicatezza la puliva.  
Non poteva evitare di sentirsi un po’ confusa quando si comportava così, seppur raramente. Vedere questo lato dolce di Lexa, avendo visto finora quello peggiore, era un contrasto così forte da lasciarla completamente spiazzata.  
Ma non poteva certo dire che non le piacesse.  
   
“Ecco” mormorò Lexa, appoggiando la mano sul volto di Clarke, quasi inconsciamente.  
Ignorando il battito accelerato del suo cuore, Clarke la baciò, facendola indietreggiare finché non caddero entrambe sul suo letto.  
Montando sopra di lei, Clarke gemette quando sentì le mani di Lexa posarsi sul suo fondoschiena, muovendo quindi i suoi fianchi contro quelli dell’altra ragazza.  
   
Interrompendo il bacio, Lexa aprì gli occhi, guardando Clarke con aria compiaciuta e allo stesso tempo eccitata.  
“Sei già così bagnata. Ti sento chiaramente sul mio stomaco.”  
“Allora fai qualcosa” Clarke disse, muovendosi più velocemente, le sue braccia attorno al collo di Lexa.  
Muovendo le mani sui suoi fianchi per fermarla, Lexa si sdraiò completamente sul letto, lasciando confusa per un momento la ragazza sopra di lei.  
“Vieni qui.”  
“Qui dove?”  
Sospirando, Lexa spostò Clarke prendendola per le cosce, avvicinandola sempre di più al suo viso.  
“Ok, ho capito” Clarke disse arrossendo, sistemandosi delicatamente sopra la faccia di Lexa, allargando di più le gambe.  
   
Non ebbe il tempo di aggiungere altro, poiché l’altra ragazza non perse tempo ad affondare le mani di nuovo sul suo fondoschiena, iniziando quindi a leccarle il clitoride, facendola sobbalzare in avanti.  
Le sue mani si aggrapparono alla testata del letto, in cerca di un sostegno, mentre un gemito le rimase strozzato in gola.  
La lingua di Lexa riusciva a toccare ogni singolo punto che la faceva impazzire, alternando movimenti veloci ad altri più lenti, che le sembravano quasi una tortura.  
   
“Oh, mio Dio” gridò Clarke quando sentì l’altra ragazza sfiorarle il clitoride con i denti.  
Fece scendere una mano tra i suoi capelli spettinati, tirandoli occasionalmente, mentre l'altra stringeva sempre di più la testata del letto.  
Sentì la vibrazione del gemito di Lexa, facendole così muovere più velocemente i suoi fianchi, volendo sentire quella sensazione ovunque.  
   
E poi, il suo telefono squillò.  
Lexa si fermò per un istante, prima di proseguire con maggior foga.  
“Lexa, aspetta, fermati…” mormorò Clarke, rallentando i suoi movimenti.  
Ma Lexa non l’ascoltò, continuando come se niente fosse.  
“Ho detto… fermati” ripeté la ragazza sopra di lei, tirando indietro la sua testa con la mano che aveva ancora tra i suoi capelli.  
Non si aspettava certo che questo avrebbe fatto gemere Lexa, sia di dolore che di piacere.  
Sentendo la bocca lasciare il suo clitoride e le mani il suo fondoschiena, Clarke allungò un braccio verso il comodino, prendendo il cellulare.  
   
Sentì Lexa lasciarle baci sulle cosce, quasi come se volesse stuzzicarla di proposito. Mordendosi il labbro, cercò di ignorarla, rispondendo invece al telefono.  
“Ciao, Finn.”  
Lexa fermò i suoi baci, alzando lo sguardo per incontrare quello impassibile di Clarke.  
“Sì, tutto ok. Tu come stai?”  
Muovendo inconsciamente la sua mano per massaggiare i capelli di Lexa, Clarke distolse lo sguardo dal suo, guardando la parete davanti a sé, ascoltando Finn parlare.  
Non si accorse così del cambiamento negli occhi verdi dell’altra ragazza, che si erano fatti determinati, mentre un mezzo sorriso comparve sul suo volto.  
   
“Sì, qui all’università le cose invece vanno come al solito. Niente di nuov-ommioddio.”  
Clarke represse il gemito forte che stava per uscire dalla sua bocca, stringendo i capelli di Lexa, mentre la ragazza riprese a succhiare e leccare il suo clitoride, come se fosse l’ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto nella sua vita.  
Finn le chiese cosa fosse successo, se stesse bene. Cercando inutilmente di prendere un respiro profondo, gli rispose.  
“Sto bene, ho solo visto… un ragno.”  
Sembrando accettare la spiegazione, Finn continuò a parlare, incoraggiato da Clarke.  
   
Clarke sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fermare Lexa, dirle che stava oltrepassando il limite; eppure, non le dispiaceva affatto questa prospettiva di fare qualcosa di altamente rischioso e allo stesso tempo stupido.  
Clarke sarebbe andata all’inferno, ma andarci con Lexa non le sembrava per niente una cattiva idea.

* * *

Passarono il fine settimana insieme.  
Clarke visse i due giorni più belli e surreali della sua vita, tra orgasmi intensi, conversazioni notturne profonde e non, segreti svelati sottovoce, maratone telefilmiche (Clarke era rimasta stupita quando Lexa le aveva detto che non aveva la minima idea di cosa fosse Orphan Black).  
   
Sapeva che non avrebbe mai dimenticato niente di quei giorni, non avrebbe mai dimenticato il vero sorriso di Lexa, svelatosi finalmente mentre Clarke le stava raccontando un aneddoto divertente della sua infanzia.  
Non avrebbe mai dimenticato le sue confidenze inaspettate, raccontate talvolta con un tono di malinconia nella sua voce, altre volte con una serenità totale e occhi sorridenti.  
Non avrebbe mai dimenticato com’era stato toccare i tatuaggi di Lexa presenti sulla sua schiena e sul suo braccio, mentre la ragazza dormiva accanto a lei, sul suo volto un’espressione rilassata che Clarke non era abituata a vedere.  
   
Sarebbe stato tutto perfetto, se solo Lexa non avesse continuato ad evitare di farsi toccare da lei.  
Ogni volta che Clarke faceva scendere una mano tra le sue gambe, o iniziava a baciarla lungo il suo corpo, la ragazza la fermava immediatamente, cercando di distrarla come meglio sapeva fare.  
L’esasperazione di Clarke non faceva che crescere ad ogni rifiuto, ad ogni ‘no’ pronunciato dall’altra ragazza.  
Spesso riusciva a sentire l’eccitazione di Lexa sfiorarla, quindi sapeva per certo che il problema non era una mancanza di desiderio.  
   
Più cercava di capire, più si sentiva confusa.  
   
Entrò in camera sua sospirando, i suoi occhi rivolti a terra.  
“Che bella sorpresa. Mi aspettavo che tornassi più tardi.”  
Alzando lo sguardo, Clarke incontrò quello sorpreso, ma sorridente, di Lexa.  
“Hanno cancellato l’ultima lezione di oggi” spiegò, appoggiando la borsa sulla sedia, levandosi quindi la giacca di jeans che aveva indosso.  
Vedendo l’altra ragazza avvicinarsi con la coda dell’occhio, Clarke poté sentire la reazione familiare che nasceva ogni volta che sentiva il peso di quegli occhi verdi addosso.  
   
“Meglio così, no?” mormorò Lexa.  
Non essendosi nemmeno resa conto che la ragazza si fosse avvicinata fino a fermarsi dietro di lei, il suo respiro che sfiorava il suo orecchio, Clarke sentì il suo respiro diventare irregolare quando la bocca di Lexa iniziò a baciarle il collo, tornando quindi sul suo orecchio per prenderle il lobo tra i denti, sapendo benissimo che era uno dei punti deboli di Clarke.  
Le mani di Lexa si posarono sui suoi fianchi, attirandola al suo corpo.  
Fu allora che Clarke lo sentì.  
   
“Sorpresa” Lexa sussurrò con un sorrisetto, muovendo i suoi fianchi contro quelli dell’altra ragazza.  
E lo era davvero.  
Clarke di certo non si aspettava che lo avrebbero provato di nuovo così presto, ma non poteva certo negare che non vedesse l’ora di farsi scopare da Lexa con lo strap-on.  
Appoggiando una mano dietro il suo collo, Clarke la baciò, cercando più contatto possibile rispondendo ai movimenti di Lexa con i suoi fianchi.  
   
Le mani di Lexa scesero sotto la sua maglietta, alzandola insieme al reggiseno, iniziando a toccarle il seno.  
Gemendo, Clarke interruppe il bacio.  
“Perché lo hai indosso?”  
“Perché mi fai domande del genere, quando potresti farti scopare fino a che non ti senti più le gambe?”  
“Sono curiosa” ammise Clarke, respirando affannosamente sulla bocca dell’altra ragazza, sentendo le sue dita sfiorarle i capezzoli.  
   
“Ti avrei aspettata fuori dall’aula” iniziò a dire Lexa, abbassando le mani e sbottonando velocemente i jeans di Clarke, “Ti avrei trascinata in qualche aula deserta, o in un bagno, e ti avrei scopata senza alcuna pietà, finché non mi sarei stancata. E non mi stanco facilmente, lo sai.”  
Le sue dita si intrufolarono negli slip di Clarke, iniziando a toccarle lentamente il clitoride con due dita, mentre l’altra mano tornò sul suo seno.  
   
Una delle cose che Clarke sicuramente amava di Lexa, era il suo lato animalesco. Dire che lo trovava eccitante era poco.  
   
Senza dar troppo peso ai suoi pensieri, Clarke prese il labbro inferiore di Lexa tra i suoi denti, dandogli un morso abbastanza forte da farlo sanguinare, seppur poco.  
Staccandosi, le ragazze si guardarono con occhi eccitati.  
“Letto, ora” Clarke disse.  
   
Togliendo a malincuore la mano di Lexa, Clarke si voltò verso di lei completamente, lanciandole uno sguardo intenso, prima di levarsi la maglietta, sganciando il reggiseno subito dopo.  
Senza perdere tempo, allungò le mani verso la maglietta della ragazza davanti a sé, togliendola.  
Il suo sguardo si fece più intenso vedendo che non indossava un reggiseno, il suo seno completamente scoperto, i capezzoli turgidi che desiderava leccare e prendere nella sua bocca.  
   
Si baciarono di nuovo, le mani di Lexa sulla sua schiena che la stringevano al suo corpo, sentendo il seno contro il suo, l’oggetto tra le sue gambe sfiorarla, ancora nascosto nei suoi jeans.  
Staccandosi, Clarke si tolse velocemente i jeans e gli slip insieme alle scarpe, appoggiandosi alla scrivania per sostenersi.  
Non staccò i suoi occhi da quelli eccitati di Lexa, mentre la spinse verso il letto, facendola sedere prima di inginocchiarsi davanti a lei, sorprendendola.  
Sbottonandole i jeans, abbassò la zip, riuscendo finalmente a vedere lo strap-on.  
Abbassò del tutto i jeans, aiutando Lexa a toglierli, per poi far salire le mani lungo le sue gambe lentamente, notando il brivido che la ragazza cercò inutilmente di sopprimere.  
   
“Scommetto che ti eccita da morire vedermi in questa posizione, eh?” Clarke disse con un sorrisetto stampato sul suo volto.  
“Perché non stai zitta?” domandò retoricamente Lexa, stringendo una mano tra i capelli biondi di Clarke e avvicinando il suo viso all’oggetto.  
“Mi zittirò da sola, Lexa.”  
Senza aspettare oltre, prese nella sua bocca lo strap-on.  
Iniziò subito a leccare, succhiare, i suoi occhi azzurri fissi su quelli di Lexa, che sembrava apprezzare ogni sua mossa.  
Muovendo la lingua intorno all’oggetto, assicurandosi di leccarlo completamente, Clarke racchiuse quindi la punta nella sua bocca, prendendo centimetro per centimetro lentamente, muovendo la testa su e giù.  
   
Sentì entrambe le mani di Lexa stringerle i capelli, sempre più forte a ogni centimetro che prendeva, mentre il suo respiro si faceva affannoso.  
Evidentemente vedere Clarke così la eccitava terribilmente.  
   
Quando iniziò a sentire una sensazione di soffocamento, Clarke indietreggiò con la testa, allontanando quindi la bocca dallo strap-on.  
Prese un respiro profondo, prima di alzarsi in piedi.  
“Per quanto mi stia divertendo, preferirei che mi scopassi ora” disse guardando Lexa indietreggiare finché non si ritrovò con le spalle contro la testata del letto.  
“Allora vieni qui” replicò la ragazza dando un piccolo colpo al materasso.  
   
Senza farselo ripetere due volte, Clarke la raggiunse sul letto, avvicinandosi con una grazia felina.  
Montando sopra Lexa, le gambe che le circondavano i fianchi, Clarke la baciò a lungo, muovendosi per sentire lo strap-on sfiorarla tra le gambe.  
   
Abbassando una mano per prendere l’oggetto, Lexa rimase tuttavia sorpresa quando Clarke posò una mano sulla sua, fermandola.  
“Lascia fare tutto a me” disse a bassa voce la ragazza, aspettando che Lexa togliesse la mano prima di prendere lo strap-on con la sua, alzandosi con i fianchi finché non lo sentì dentro di sé.  
Con una mossa veloce, lasciò che la penetrasse completamente, fermandosi un attimo per abituarsi alla sensazione.  
Le mani di Lexa accarezzavano i suoi fianchi, il suo sguardo allo stesso tempo paziente e meravigliato fisso sulla ragazza sopra di lei.  
   
Clarke iniziò a muoversi lentamente, cercando di sentire l’oggetto ovunque, completamente; chiudendo gli occhi, fece scivolare le mani sugli addominali di Lexa, lasciando piccoli graffi, facendola gemere.  
Lexa, di tutta risposta, spostò le mani sul suo fondoschiena, incoraggiando ogni suo movimento.  
Ma non era proprio quello che Clarke voleva in quel momento, per quanto non volesse ammettere che le piaceva.  
“No” disse prendendo le mani di Lexa da dietro di lei, intrecciando le loro dita sul letto.  
Evidentemente contrariata, Lexa cercò di liberare le mani dalla presa insolitamente forte di Clarke.  
   
“Ho detto di no” Clarke disse fermamente, prendendole i polsi per tenerla ferma.  
“Sicura di non volere davvero che ti tocchi, Clarke?” Lexa replicò con un sorrisetto, muovendo i fianchi con un colpo secco e profondo, facendo così gemere fortemente la ragazza sopra di lei, che mollò per un attimo la presa.  
Cercando di approfittarne, Lexa liberò le sue mani per allungarle verso il corpo di Clarke. Ma quest’ultima, notando le sue intenzioni, prese di nuovo le sue mani, portandole sopra la testa di Lexa.  
“Non mi lasci altra scelta” mormorò prima di allungare un braccio verso il comodino, rimanendo sorpresa quando vide che Lexa non approfittò della sua mano libera per reagire.  
Prendendo un foulard che aveva lasciato lì qualche sera prima, Clarke prese i polsi dell’altra ragazza, avvicinandoli alla testata del letto, per poi legarli ad essa con il foulard.  
   
Incontrando occhi sorpresi ma pieni di desiderio allo stesso tempo, Clarke fece scivolare le mani lungo braccia muscolose, sentendo il respiro irregolare della ragazza sotto di lei.  
“I nodi non sono troppo stretti, vero?”  
“No, per niente” Lexa le rispose scuotendo la testa.  
Rassicurata, Clarke iniziò a muoversi di nuovo, più velocemente, mentre le sue mani sfiorarono il corpo di Lexa, toccandole e stringendole il seno quasi fino a farle male.  
La testata del letto iniziò a sbattere contro il muro quando i suoi movimenti divennero più frenetici, il suo respiro sempre più affannoso; staccando gli occhi da quelli di Lexa per un attimo, notò come la ragazza stesse cercando di liberare le sue mani, forse inconsciamente, tirando sempre più forte a ogni movimento disperato dei fianchi di Clarke contro i suoi.  
   
“Dio, Lexa” Clarke gemette, lasciando con le unghie segni profondi lungo il suo stomaco mentre le sue mani cercarono apparentemente qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi.  
“Stai già venendo?”  
Clarke la fulminò con uno sguardo.  
“Sta’ zitta” disse allungando una mano tra le sue stesse gambe, iniziando a toccarsi il clitoride con la stessa frenesia con cui muoveva i suoi fianchi.  
L’altra mano si spostò sulle lenzuola, stringendole più fortemente, sentendo che era sempre più vicina all’orgasmo.  
   
Con gli occhi intensi di Lexa che la divoravano, Clarke lasciò andare un ultimo grido di piacere.  
“Oddio, oddio” disse con voce strozzata, rallentando i suoi movimenti, sentendo le gambe tremare.  
   
Quando gli effetti dell’orgasmo svanirono del tutto, Clarke si sedette sulle ginocchia accanto a Lexa, prima togliendole lo strap-on e poi sciogliendo i nodi del foulard.  
Buttando entrambi gli oggetti da qualche parte sul letto, vide Lexa toccarsi i polsi, che erano indubbiamente rossi.  
“Perché non mi hai detto che erano troppo stretti i nodi?” domandò preoccupata Clarke, prendendo i polsi tra le sue mani per guardarli meglio.  
“Perché mi piaceva. Fidati, Clarke, te l’avrei detto se avessi sentito dolore” Lexa la rassicurò, osservandola mentre esaminava i suoi polsi.  
Clarke scosse la testa, avvicinando poi la sua bocca per baciare con delicatezza prima una mano, poi l’altra.  
Sorpresa dal suo gesto, Lexa non poté fare altro che guardarla, cercando di non pensare al suo battito diventato improvvisamente più veloce.  
   
I loro sguardi s’incontrarono, ed entrambe rimasero in silenzio per un lungo momento.  
Lexa prese il volto di Clarke tra le sue mani, accarezzandolo, prima di attirarla in un lungo bacio.  
Si sdraiarono sul letto l’una accanto all’altra, continuando a baciarsi, sempre più ardentemente.  
Muovendo una mano per appoggiarla sul seno di Lexa, Clarke iniziò a toccarla nel modo che a Lexa piaceva.  
Ormai conosceva abbastanza bene il suo corpo, le sue reazioni. Ma voleva conoscerlo completamente, voleva sentirla venire tra le sue dita, voleva assaggiarla. Voleva tutto di lei.  
Fece scendere quindi la mano tra le sue gambe, e stava per sfiorare il suo clitoride, quando Lexa la fermò.  
   
Interrompendo il bacio, Clarke allontanò il suo volto da quello di Lexa, notando i suoi occhi pieni di panico e, stranamente, di paura.  
Distogliendo lo sguardo, Lexa si alzò dal letto, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
Coprendosi con il lenzuolo, Clarke la guardò rivestirsi.  
“Ok, vuoi spiegarmi perché ti rifiuti di farti toccare?”  
Lexa non le rispose, dandole sempre le spalle mentre si abbottonò i jeans.  
Una risata amareggiata uscì dalla bocca di Clarke.  
“E io che credevo che…” mormorò, lasciando andare un sospiro, “No, dovrei saperlo ormai. Dovevo aspettarmelo.”  
Scuotendo la testa, si alzò anche lei dal letto, rivestendosi in fretta, prima di prendere delle cose dal bagno.  
“Vado a farmi una doccia” disse camminando verso la porta, andandosene senza aspettare una risposta di Lexa, che, appena sentì la porta chiudersi, lasciò andare un respiro tremante, alzando la testa verso il soffitto, i suoi occhi lucidi.

* * *

Qualche giorno dopo, Clarke stava uscendo dall’aula, quando fu sorpresa dalla presenza di Octavia, che la stava evidentemente aspettando.  
Avvicinandosi alla ragazza, notò subito l’espressione cupa sul suo volto.  
“Ciao, Octavia. Tutto bene?” domandò preoccupata.  
“Benissimo…”  
Clarke la guardò, per niente convinta.  
“Stavo giusto per andare al bar a prendere un caffè. Vieni con me?”  
“Ok.”  
Clarke le lanciò un ultimo sguardo confuso, ma cercò di non dare troppo peso al suo comportamento strano.  
S’incamminarono verso l’uscita, in un silenzio che Clarke trovava un po’ imbarazzante. Una cosa insolita, poiché non si era mai sentita in imbarazzo, prima di quel momento, in compagnia di Octavia.  
Evidentemente c’era qualcosa che la turbava, e Clarke voleva solo che le parlasse, che le confidasse qualsiasi problema avesse. Erano praticamente migliori amiche, dopotutto.  
   
Fece per aprire bocca, per interrompere quel silenzio pesante, quando Octavia la anticipò.  
“Da quanto tempo vai a letto con Lexa?”  
Stupita, Clarke rimase a bocca aperta per un attimo, colpita sia dalla domanda, che dal modo in cui Octavia l’aveva pronunciata, come se le avesse appena chiesto cosa avrebbe ordinato da mangiare.  
“Scusami?” ridacchiò nervosamente, lo sguardo rivolto in avanti.  
“Dai, Clarke. Non fare la finta tonta, non ti si addice” Octavia replicò, facendola fermare con una mano sul braccio, “E chiunque ci sarebbe arrivato, non sono così scema. Certo, ho avuto la conferma definitiva quando l'altro giorno sono passata davanti camera tua e ti ho sentita urlare il suo nome, e non credo che tu lo abbia fatto perché eri incazzata con lei o…”  
“Ok, ok, ho capito.”  
Arrossita per l’imbarazzo, Clarke non riusciva a guardare la sua amica, lo sguardo rivolto per terra.  
   
“Vorrei solo che me l’avessi detto, tutto qui” sospirò Octavia.  
Alzando finalmente lo sguardo, Clarke la guardò con occhi tristi.  
“Volevo dirtelo, davvero. Ma…”  
“Ma cosa?” l’altra ragazza la interruppe, scuotendo la testa, “Perché non mi hai detto subito la verità quando ti ho chiesto se ci avevi fatto sesso? Perché ora sono assolutamente convinta che ci hai fatto sesso quella volta, non è forse così?”  
Clarke non poté fare altro che annuire.  
“Dio, Clarke…” Octavia rise amaramente, alzando lo sguardo verso il cielo, tornando poi a guardare la ragazza davanti a lei, “Ti racconto sempre tutto, e credevo che anche per te fosse lo stesso. Credevo davvero che ti fidassi di me. Credevo…”  
“Questo non ha niente a che fare con te, ok?” Clarke la interruppe, inchiodandola con uno sguardo deciso, “Non ha niente a che vedere con te. Però mi dispiace averti ferita, ok? Non era mia intenzione, come non era mia intenzione andare a letto con Lexa, tradire Finn, continuare poi comunque ad andare a letto con lei, capendo che quei sentimenti che provavo per il mio ragazzo forse non erano così reali come credevo. E forse non sono mai esistiti, perché è riuscita più Lexa a farmi provare cose inimmaginabili nel giro di un mese che Finn in un anno di relazione. E mi sento uno schifo, mi sento male a provare cose così dannatamente belle con un’altra persona, per un’altra persona, quando ho un ragazzo dolce, per il quale non riesco a sentire più niente!”  
“Clarke…”  
“Solo lei mi fa sentire tutto. E non si tratta solo di sesso. È lei che mi fa sentire viva” Clarke disse, mentre una lacrima scese sul suo viso, “Non sto più solo sopravvivendo. Sto vivendo.”  
   
Sentendo le mani tremare, Clarke non staccò gli occhi da quelli compassionevoli e sorpresi di Octavia, sentendosi lei stessa sorpresa dalle sue parole.  
Alzando una mano per asciugarsi il viso, prese un respiro profondo.  
“Devo andare” mormorò, incamminandosi verso il dormitorio, ignorando la voce di Octavia che la chiamava.

* * *

Entrando in camera sua, notò subito che Lexa era lì, sul suo letto a studiare.  
Sbatté fortemente la porta dietro di sé, sorprendendo l’altra ragazza.  
“C’è qualcosa che non va?” chiese Lexa, sembrando preoccupata.  
Ma Clarke pensò che non poteva esserlo, non gliene fregava niente di lei, le piaceva solo scoparla, no?  
Senza risponderle, fece cadere lo zaino per terra, seguito dalla giacca, avvicinandosi con lunghi passi al letto di Lexa, che la stava guardando con un’espressione curiosa.  
   
Montando sopra di lei, iniziò a baciarla, introducendo subito la lingua nella sua bocca, attirandola a sé con le mani nei suoi capelli.  
   
Lexa buttò il suo libro per terra, portando le mani sui fianchi di Clarke, intrufolandole sotto la sua maglietta.  
Entrambe si staccarono per prendere fiato, e Clarke ne approfittò per baciare il collo di Lexa, lasciando segni evidenti di morsi, ricoprendoli poi con la sua lingua.  
“Clarke…” gemette la ragazza sotto di lei, alzando la testa per incoraggiarla a  continuare.  
   
Le labbra di Clarke tornarono su quelle di Lexa, baciandola con una disperazione che la lasciò sorpresa.  
Una mano scese sotto la maglietta di Lexa, sfiorandole gli addominali, scendendo ancor di più finché non entrò nei pantaloni da ginnastica della ragazza.  
Ma Lexa la fermò subito, afferrandole la mano e interrompendo il bacio.  
   
“Clarke…”  
“Non puoi. Già, ovvio, l’avevo dimenticato” sospirò Clarke, alzandosi dal letto.  
“Dove stai andando?” le domandò Lexa, mettendosi a sedere sul bordo del letto.  
Alzando lo sguardo verso il soffitto, Clarke si girò verso di lei, apparentemente esasperata.  
“Non posso…” iniziò a dire, prendendo un respiro profondo che la scosse completamente, “Non posso continuare così, Lexa. Sento come se ti stessi dando tutto quello che ho, fino quasi a consumarmi, mentre tu non mi dai niente. E non parlo solo di sesso. Sento di sapere così poco di te, e lo trovo ingiusto, visto che io ti ho rivelato cose che nessun altro sa, nemmeno…”  
Si fermò quando si rese conto che stava per pronunciare il nome di Finn.  
   
“Ingiusto?” Lexa domandò stupita, “Non sei l’unica ad essersi confidata, Clarke. Sai delle cose su di me, sai molto di più rispetto alla maggior parte delle persone che mi conoscono…”  
“Ma non è abbastanza! Non ti conosco abbastanza” Clarke la interruppe, alzando la voce, “Ho bisogno di più, Lexa. Mi serve qualcosa che mi faccia capire che ne vali davvero la pena, mi serve qualcosa che mi faccia restare! Ho bisogno… ho solo bisogno di conoscere la vera te.”  
Con lacrime che rigavano il suo volto, Clarke guardò con determinazione l’altra ragazza, rimasta in silenzio dopo il suo sfogo.  
“Vorrei solo conoscere la vera te” aggiunse con voce calma.  
   
Lexa tuttavia non disse nulla, distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo.  
Clarke aspettò qualche attimo, sperando che Lexa avrebbe aperto bocca per dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. Ma il silenzio divenne sempre più pesante, sempre più soffocante, e Clarke si rese conto che non poteva restare lì un secondo di più.  
Asciugandosi il viso con entrambe le mani, trattenne a malapena il singhiozzo che stava per uscire dalla sua bocca, prima di prendere un sospiro profondo.  
Resistendo alla tentazione di lanciare un ultimo sguardo all’altra ragazza, s’incamminò verso la porta, prendendo la giacca da terra.  
   
“Costia.”  
Clarke si fermò di colpo, la mano vicina alla maniglia della porta.  
“Come?” si voltò, un’espressione confusa sul suo volto.  
“La mia… ex-ragazza” sospirò Lexa, senza staccare gli occhi da terra, “Si chiama Costia.”  
Clarke si avvicinò lentamente, sedendosi sul letto accanto all’altra ragazza quasi con cautela.  
“È stata la mia prima e unica ragazza. L’unica che mi abbia mai…” Lexa disse, scuotendo la testa, “Mi ha lasciata tre mesi fa.”  
“Cos’è successo?”  
Una risata amareggiata uscì dalla sua bocca, sorprendendo Clarke.  
“La vita, suppongo. La paura di provare a salvare una relazione, il timore di non riuscire a sopportare la distanza di un oceano. La convinzione che avremmo perso i pezzi che formavano la nostra relazione, giorno dopo giorno, inevitabilmente.”  
   
Clarke la guardò attentamente, rimanendo in silenzio per qualche momento, avvicinando una mano per appoggiarla sulla sua.  
Lexa alzò finalmente lo sguardo, osservando la ragazza accanto a sé con un’espressione vulnerabile.  
“Mi ha lasciata perché non riusciva a sopportare l’idea di una relazione a distanza. Non ha nemmeno voluto provarci” disse scuotendo la testa, mentre una lacrima scese sul suo volto.  
Alzando l’altra mano, Clarke l’appoggiò delicatamente sulla sua guancia, asciugando quella singola lacrima.  
“Lexa…”  
“Mi ha lasciata, perché per lei non valeva la pena combattere per me. Mi ha abbandonata perché non ero abbastanza per lei, non mi voleva veramente, non aveva bisogno di me. Perché sono una facile da mettere da parte, ormai dovrei saperlo.”  
“No, Lexa” obiettò Clarke, prendendo il suo viso con entrambe le mani, “Niente di questo è vero.”  
“Clarke…”  
“Io ti voglio. Io ho bisogno di te. E non te lo dico perché voglio sembrare una persona migliore di Costia, o per consolarti” Clarke disse, mostrando un piccolo sorriso all’altra ragazza, “Te lo dico perché è quello che sento. Perché non riesco a ricordarmi un tempo in cui non ti volevo, un tempo in cui non desideravo conoscere ogni parte di te. Mi sei entrata dentro, senza che me ne accorgessi subito. E ti prego, fidati quando ti dico che io non potrei mai lasciarti. Non potrei mai abbandonarti, non riesco nemmeno a pensarci.”  
“Clarke…” sussurrò Lexa, sentendo le mani di Clarke posarsi dietro la sua testa, la fronte contro la sua.  
“Io non potrei mai lasciarti, Lexa” ripeté con decisione Clarke, prima di attirarla in un bacio intenso.  
   
Si sdraiarono sul letto, Clarke sopra di lei, continuando a baciarsi lentamente.  
Si aiutarono l’un l’altra a spogliarsi, finché non si ritrovarono entrambe completamente nude.  
Guardando la ragazza sotto di lei, Clarke non riusciva a credere a quello che stava per succedere.  
L’unica cosa che desiderava davvero, era di far provare a Lexa le stesse sensazioni che aveva provato grazie a lei.  
   
Baciandola, Clarke iniziò a toccarle il seno, volendo prendere tempo per farla sentire completamente a suo agio. Le prese con delicatezza i capezzoli tra le dita, facendola gemere, prima di interrompere il bacio per far scendere la bocca sul suo collo, sulla sua clavicola, fino ad arrivare sul suo seno. Prese un capezzolo nella sua bocca, leccandolo, mordicchiandolo, ripetendo le stesse azioni con l’altro.  
Sentiva le mani di Lexa intrecciarsi tra i suoi capelli, incoraggiando ogni sua mossa.  
   
Fece scendere una mano lungo il corpo muscoloso della ragazza, sfiorando i suoi addominali, i suoi fianchi, mentre le sue labbra baciarono ogni singolo centimetro di pelle tornando in su, fino a posarsi su quelle carnose di Lexa.  
Posando la mano tra le sue gambe, sentendo il calore sulle sue dita, Clarke iniziò a toccarle il clitoride lentamente.  
   
Lexa allargò di più le gambe, gemendo nella bocca di Clarke quando la ragazza aumentò l’intensità dei suoi movimenti.  
“Clarke, ti prego…” sussurrò sulla sua bocca, sentendo l’altra mano, che era sul suo seno, spostarsi per appoggiarsi sulla sua guancia.  
Poi sentì due dita entrare dentro di lei, con una delicatezza che Lexa non credeva possibile.  
   
Clarke era dolce nei suoi movimenti, lenti eppure intensi, mentre guardava con attenzione la ragazza sotto di lei, osservando ogni sua singola reazione.  
Era incredibile sentire Lexa in questo modo tra le sue dita, il suo respiro caldo contro quello di Clarke, le sue mani scivolare lungo la sua schiena, aggrappandosi come se fosse il suo unico sostegno per non perdere il controllo.  
Iniziando a muoversi più velocemente, Clarke toccò con il pollice il suo clitoride, facendola gemere ancor più fortemente.  
   
“Apri gli occhi” Clarke disse quando Lexa li chiuse inconsciamente, “Voglio vederti, Lexa.”  
Occhi verdi le si rivelarono quando i suoi movimenti tornarono lenti, riprendendo quindi la stessa intensità e velocità di pochi momenti prima.  
“Clarke…” Lexa sussurrò, lanciando un grido di piacere quando Clarke toccò un punto particolare.  
Muovendo le dita ancor più velocemente, per quanto fosse possibile, Clarke la guardò con un’espressione di pura meraviglia sul suo volto quando la sentì venire, osservando il suo bellissimo viso contorcersi dal piacere.  
   
Quando era sicura che gli effetti dell’orgasmo fossero svaniti del tutto, Clarke allontanò delicatamente le dita da Lexa, baciandola con dolcezza mentre sentiva la ragazza respirare velocemente sotto di lei.  
   
Con le mani che accarezzavano le guance di Clarke, Lexa si staccò, guardandola con un’espressione quasi incantata.  
“Adesso è il tuo turno” disse prima di baciarla, invertendo le loro posizioni, sentendo il sorriso di Clarke sulle sue labbra.

* * *

 

Ore dopo, Clarke risalì lungo il corpo di Lexa, lasciando baci sulle sue cosce, salendo sui suoi addominali, sfiorando il seno con le sue labbra, prima di baciarla intensamente.  
Sentì le mani di Lexa accarezzarle i capelli, le gambe intrecciarsi tra le sue, prima che interrompesse il bacio.  
   
“Fammi riprendere fiato, Clarke” disse con un sorriso rilassato, dando un ultimo bacio alla ragazza sopra di lei.  
“Sto solo recuperando il tempo perduto, Lexa” Clarke replicò con una piccola risata, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto.  
“L’avevo capito.”  
Entrambe le ragazze risero per un momento.  
   
Lexa riprese a respirare normalmente, mentre le sue mani accarezzavano la schiena di Clarke, sfiorando le punte dei suoi capelli.  
Nessuna delle due disse niente, non sentendo la necessità di interrompere quel silenzio sereno che si era creato.  
Le luci del tramonto filtravano dalla finestra, riflettendosi sui capelli biondi di Clarke, che Lexa non poté fare a meno di accarezzare delicatamente, prima di premere le sue labbra contro di essi, respirandone il profumo.  
   
Clarke sorrise, sfiorando con le dita la clavicola di Lexa, sentendo il battito del suo cuore accelerato.  
Si sentiva semplicemente in pace, una sensazione che mai aveva provato prima. Era come se ci fossero solo loro due, nella loro stanza, e il resto del mondo non esistesse.  
Certo, poteva sembrare una cosa banale, ma questo era quello che Clarke davvero sentiva. Si sentiva semplicemente… completa.  
   
“Lexa?”  
“Mmh?”  
“Mi stavo solo chiedendo, e non sei tenuta a spiegarmelo comunque…” iniziò a dire Clarke, dando uno sguardo veloce al tatuaggio sul braccio dell’altra ragazza, prima di incontrare i suoi occhi, “Cosa significano i tuoi tatuaggi?”  
Lexa fermò i suoi movimenti, le mani intrecciate nei capelli di Clarke.  
Non disse niente per qualche momento, facendo preoccupare l’altra ragazza, che scosse la testa con un sorriso che voleva essere rassicurante.  
“Non devi rispondermi, se non vuoi. Forse non dovevo chiedertelo…”  
“No, tranquilla” Lexa disse interrompendola, “A dire il vero, il tatuaggio che ho sul braccio è la conseguenza di una scelta fatta da ubriaca.”  
Clarke aggrottò le sopracciglia, alzando la testa dal suo petto.  
“Che? Eri ubriaca quando te lo sei fatto fare?!”  
“Già…” Lexa replicò distogliendo lo sguardo, visibilmente imbarazzata.  
   
Clarke la guardò per un momento, a bocca aperta.  
Certo, non si aspettava quella risposta, visto che Lexa non sembrava proprio il tipo da farsi fare un tatuaggio da ubriaca.  
Però non poteva certo dire che non le piacesse essere sorpresa da nuove e strane rivelazioni dell’altra ragazza.  
Appoggiando nuovamente la testa sul suo petto, Clarke sfiorò con le punte delle dita il tatuaggio, tracciandone le linee e le curve.  
   
“Raccontami del tatuaggio sulla schiena” disse, continuando a toccare delicatamente l’altra ragazza con un sorriso, “Anche quello te lo sei fatto fare quando eri ubriaca?”  
“No, non ero ubriaca”  Lexa le rispose con voce tremante, sospirando, “L’ho fatto per i miei genitori. I miei genitori biologici.”  
Clarke alzò lo sguardo, ma non disse nulla, aspettando che Lexa continuasse.  
“Sono morti quando avevo otto anni. Un incidente stradale.”  
Lo sguardo della ragazza era fisso sul soffitto, i suoi occhi lucidi.  
Le mani di Clarke continuavano ad accarezzarla, come per farle sentire che era sempre lì, ad ascoltarla.  
   
“Ti sembrerà stupido, però mi sembra che mi proteggano, con questo tatuaggio.”  
“Non è affatto stupido, Lexa” obiettò fermamente Clarke, scuotendo la testa.  
Un piccolo sorriso nacque sul volto dell’altra ragazza, i suoi occhi sempre rivolti al soffitto.  
“È una parola sumera, sai. Significa ‘spirito’. Le fiamme rappresentano loro” disse, facendo scendere una mano sulla schiena di Clarke, “Onestamente, non riesco a ricordarli davvero. È tutto così… offuscato.”  
“Dev’essere davvero brutto non poterli ricordare come vorresti.”  
   
Lexa abbassò lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi sinceri di Clarke.  
Solitamente molte persone, in certe circostanze, avrebbero detto qualcosa tipo ‘mi dispiace’, una frase automatica da dire.  
Ma sapeva che Clarke non era come molte persone.  
“Già” sospirò, appoggiando completamente la testa sul cuscino, chiudendo gli occhi, “Vorrei solo aver avuto più tempo con loro.”  
Clarke non disse nulla per qualche momento. Poi, si sistemò accanto a Lexa, appoggiando la testa su una mano, mentre l’altra iniziò ad accarezzarle i capelli.  
   
“Ho perso mio padre due anni fa” ammise, attirando l’attenzione di Lexa, che la guardò apparentemente sorpresa, “Un tumore al cervello. Quando lo scoprì, era già troppo tardi. Troppo avanzato.”  
Un piccolo sorriso nacque sul suo volto, pieno di tristezza e nostalgia.  
“Sono solo contenta di aver avuto l’opportunità di conoscerlo, di passarci del tempo insieme. So che sarà sempre con me, ogni giorno. Lo so per certo.”  
Lexa la guardò per qualche momento, prendendole quindi una mano per portarla sulla sua bocca, baciandola, intrecciando poi le dita con le sue.  
“Sono contenta che tu abbia potuto conoscerlo, Clarke, davvero. È stato fortunato ad avere te come figlia.”  
   
Sorridendole, Clarke si avvicinò, dandole un bacio breve. Poi gliene diede un altro, e un altro ancora.  
Lexa rise, prendendo il suo volto tra le mani per attirarla in un bacio lungo e intenso, facendola sdraiare sulla sua schiena, toccando il corpo di Clarke con il suo.  
                                                                                  
Quando si staccarono, Clarke provò un tuffo al cuore vedendo occhi verdi pieni di un’emozione che mai aveva visto prima, e il sorriso sincero di Lexa, che sentì poi contro il suo, mentre mani che tante volte l’avevano toccata con passione, iniziarono a toccarla in modo diverso.  
Un modo che, sebbene in parte un po’ la spaventasse, la faceva sentire come se fossero fatte per lei. Come se Lexa fosse fatta per lei.

* * *

Una settimana era passata da quel giorno, e Clarke non si era mai sentita così felice come allora.  
Quei giorni passati con Lexa le avevano aperto gli occhi, le avevano fatto capire molte cose, che però non era pronta ad affrontare completamente.  
Sapeva per certo che voleva Lexa al 100%, voleva tutto di lei, voleva tutto con lei, senza esclusioni.  
Ma sapeva anche che doveva prima parlare con Finn.  
   
Clarke si sentiva in colpa, certo. E si riteneva una persona orribile, visto che, se avesse avuto un po’ più di coraggio, l’avrebbe già lasciato da qualche settimana.  
Sapeva di essere una codarda, ma voleva solo evitare il più possibile la situazione, ignorando così deliberatamente le chiamate di Finn e i suoi messaggi.  
Sì, si vergognava del suo stesso comportamento, ma ogni volta che alzava lo sguardo dallo schermo del cellulare e incontrava gli occhi verdi di Lexa, tutte le emozioni negative venivano sotterrate dalle emozioni familiari che la ragazza le faceva provare.  
Emozioni a cui proprio non voleva pensare, avendo troppo timore di dar loro un nome.  
   
Non poteva nemmeno sfogarsi con Octavia, dato che non l’aveva più vista da quella volta in cui aveva sbottato completamente.  
Sentiva la sua mancanza, davvero, ma sentiva anche di non essere ancora pronta a confidarsi con la sua amica.  
Sperava solo che Octavia avrebbe capito.  
   
Uscì dall’aula, sistemandosi la borsa sulla spalla, lo sguardo rivolto a terra.  
“Ehi, Clarke.”  
Voltandosi, Clarke rimase piacevolmente sorpresa nel vedere Lexa davanti a sé, con due bicchieri di caffè in mano.  
“Lexa, ciao.”  
Prendendo il bicchiere quando Lexa glielo porse, Clarke si avvicinò d’istinto per darle un bacio. Ma l’altra ragazza si scostò.  
   
“Siamo in pubblico, Clarke” spiegò Lexa, sorridendole per rassicurarla, “Non sono sicura che tu voglia correre davvero il rischio di essere scoperte.”  
Arrossendo, Clarke scosse la testa con una risata.  
“No, certo. Hai ragione, pessima mossa.”  
Iniziarono a incamminarsi verso l’uscita dell’edificio, sorseggiando i loro caffè, godendosi il silenzio rilassante tra di loro.  
   
Clarke lanciò uno sguardo pieno di curiosità all’altra ragazza, desiderosa di sapere il motivo di quella piccola sorpresa.  
“Ti sento praticamente pensare, Clarke.”  
“Ma davvero? E allora dimmi, a cosa sto pensando?”  
Lexa prese un sorso di caffè, lanciandole un sorrisetto.  
“A me.”  
“Siamo un po’ presuntuose, eh?” Clarke disse ridendo.  
Tornò un breve silenzio, mentre Clarke si rese conto che erano quasi arrivate al dormitorio.  
   
“Ma dimmi, davvero. A cosa stavi pensando?”  
“A te” Clarke rispose sinceramente, facendo arrossire Lexa, “E al possibile motivo di questa piccola sorpresa. Beh, non che non l’apprezzi.”  
“Come, non posso semplicemente fare un gesto carino per la mia compagna di stanza?”  
Clarke la inchiodò con uno sguardo scettico.  
“Ok, in realtà volevo proporti una cosa…” iniziò a dire Lexa, lo sguardo fisso sul bicchiere tra le sue mani, “Mi chiedevo solo se… ti andrebbe di accompagnarmi a una mostra d’arte stasera. Non sarebbe lontano dall’università.”  
   
Entrando nell’edificio, Clarke non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dall’altra ragazza, che le stava tenendo la porta aperta.  
Iniziarono a salire le scale, mentre Clarke cercò le parole giuste per rispondere a Lexa.  
Sentì però il suo cellulare squillare, e, infastidita, lo prese subito dalla sua tasca. Leggendo il nome di Finn sullo schermo, sospirò, prima di rifiutare la chiamata, rimettendo il cellulare in tasca.  
   
Arrivate finalmente al loro piano, Clarke mostrò un sorriso a Lexa, notando quanto sembrasse nervosa.  
Avvicinò la mano alla sua, volendo rassicurarla.  
“Certo, mi piacerebbe molto…”  
“Clarke!”  
Fermandosi di colpo, Clarke rimase come paralizzata per un secondo, il suo sguardo fisso su quello di Lexa.  
Si voltarono entrambe in avanti.  
Clarke si sentì il sangue gelare quando vide chi c’era davanti alla porta di camera sua e di Lexa.  
“Ciao, principessa.”  
   
Finn.

 

 

 


	4. Alexandra

Scioccata, Clarke guardò il volto sorridente di Finn avvicinarsi sempre di più, finché non sentì il ragazzo attirarla in un forte e lungo abbraccio.  
Lo sentì ridere, mentre incontrò lo sguardo stupito e apparentemente ferito di Lexa.  
Staccandosi dall’abbraccio, Clarke allontanò Finn con una mano sulla spalla.  
“Che ci fai qui, Finn?”  
Il ragazzo la guardò con un’espressione confusa, prima di risponderle.  
“Volevo solo farti una sorpresa, Clarke. Non sei contenta di vedermi?”  
“No, certo, sono solo… beh, sorpresa.”  
   
Guardando con la coda dell’occhio Lexa, Clarke iniziava a sentirsi a disagio.  
Dire che era una situazione imbarazzante quella in cui si trovava in quel momento era un eufemismo.  
Ma quello che più la preoccupava era il silenzio tombale da parte dell’altra ragazza, la freddezza che sembrava emanare solamente con la sua presenza.  
Era come se la vecchia Lexa fosse tornata.  
   
Vedendo Finn voltarsi verso Lexa, Clarke iniziò a sentire il cuore battere più forte per l’agitazione.  
“Ciao, sono Finn, il ragazzo di Clarke” disse lui allungando una mano verso la ragazza, “Tu devi essere Lexa, la sua compagna di stanza, giusto?”  
_È molto più di questo_ , avrebbe voluto dire Clarke.  
Ma l’unica cosa che fece fu voltarsi verso Lexa, notando l’espressione indecifrabile sul suo volto.  
Osservò la ragazza lanciare uno sguardo alla mano di Finn, prima di voltarsi e andarsene, senza dire nulla.  
   
“Lexa!” Clarke la chiamò, guardando la ragazza andarsene via a passo svelto, come se non riuscisse a sopportare l’idea di stare lì un secondo di più.  
Fece per seguirla, quando Finn la fermò prendendola per un braccio.  
“Dai, Clarke, lasciala stare” disse scuotendo la testa, “Evidentemente non ne vale la pena.”  
Ma ne valeva la pena, Clarke lo sapeva benissimo.

* * *

 

Lexa scese le scale del dormitorio di fretta, aprendo la porta e lasciando che sbattesse dietro di sé.  
Cercò di regolare il suo respiro troppo veloce, appoggiandosi al muro dell’edificio.  
Prendendo un sospiro profondo, alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo, prima di scuotere la testa e buttare il bicchiere per terra con violenza.  
Sapeva di essere stata un’ingenua. Sapeva di aver sbagliato a illudersi, fare finta che Clarke non fosse legata a nessuno, se non a lei.  
E in fondo, cos’erano loro due? Amiche di letto? Amanti?  
Cosa potevano mai essere, se Clarke aveva già Finn?  
   
Portandosi le mani sul viso, Lexa rilasciò un respiro che la scosse completamente, lasciandosi cadere per terra.  
Aveva lasciato che Clarke abbattesse i suoi muri, così facilmente, senza pensare alla realtà dei fatti, buttandosi completamente in qualcosa che sapeva benissimo l’avrebbe bruciata e basta.  
E sebbene quelle bruciature fossero davvero dolorose, Lexa in fondo sapeva che non si sarebbe mai pentita di esse.  
Ma non poteva fare a meno di pentirsi di essersi dimenticata che questa era la vita reale, Clarke non stava con lei, Clarke non era veramente sua, e tutto ciò che avrebbe mai potuto avere di lei era il suo corpo.  
   
Clarke non l’amava. Clarke non era innamorata di lei.  
Lexa l’amava. Lexa era innamorata di lei.  
   
Asciugandosi le lacrime che erano cadute sul suo volto, Lexa prese il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans, chiamando l’unica persona con cui sentiva veramente di poter parlare in quel momento.  
“Anya…” disse singhiozzando, scuotendo la testa, “Ho fatto un casino enorme.”

* * *

 

“…quindi, se tutto procede bene, dovrei ottenere una promozione. Sarebbe fantastico, no?”  
“Sì, certo, sarebbe fantastico” replicò Clarke distratta, annuendo.  
Non poteva fare a meno di pensare a Lexa, a dove fosse, a cosa stesse facendo in quel momento.  
La cosa che più voleva in quel momento, era andare a cercarla. Ma non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe potuto dire a Finn. Non poteva certo piantarlo in asso così, quando era andato fino a Los Angeles solo per vederla.  
Erano seduti sul suo letto, lui le stava raccontando tutto quello che era successo in quelle ultime settimane, ma Clarke aveva la testa altrove, e non poteva farci niente.  
   
Sentendo una mano appoggiarsi sulla sua, Clarke alzò lo sguardo, incontrando quello preoccupato di Finn.  
“Tutto bene? Ti vedo un po’ strana. E silenziosa” disse lui, con aria pensierosa, “Beh, a dire il vero è già da un po’ che ti vedo così.”  
“Scusami, Finn” Clarke scosse la testa con una piccola risata, “Hai la mia completa attenzione, davvero.”  
“Bene” Finn mormorò sorridendole.  
Clarke lo guardò avvicinarsi lentamente, finché non sentì il suo respiro sulla sua bocca.  
Si scostò subito, voltandosi in avanti e ritirando la mano dalla sua.  
   
“Ok, mi spieghi cosa c’è che non va?”  
“Niente, Finn, davv-”  
“Dai, Clarke” la interruppe sbuffando il ragazzo, “Le cose sono cambiate ultimamente. Tu sei cambiata. Cos’è successo?”  
Quando Clarke non gli rispose, lo sguardo rivolto per terra, Finn si alzò in piedi.  
“Ormai non ci sentiamo praticamente più, provo a chiamarti e non mi rispondi mai, o trovo il telefono spento. Ti mando messaggi tutti i giorni, e a quanto pare li ignori. Quindi cosa dovrei pensare? Cosa ho fatto di sbagliato? Dimmelo e basta!”  
“Tu non hai fatto niente di sbagliato, Finn” Clarke replicò portandosi le mani tra i capelli, chiudendo gli occhi, “È tutta colpa mia… solo mia.”  
   
Guardandola con aria preoccupata, Finn si sedette di nuovo sul letto accanto a lei.  
“Spiegati meglio.”  
Prendendo un sospiro profondo, Clarke alzò lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi scuri del ragazzo.  
“Si… si tratta di Lexa.”  
Chiaramente confuso, Finn si lasciò scappare una risata.  
“E cosa c’entra la tua compagna di stanza con noi due?”  
“Ho…” Clarke esitò, distogliendo lo sguardo, “Ho fatto sesso con lei.”  
   
Sembrando più stupito che altro, Finn rimase in silenzio per qualche momento, guardando Clarke a bocca aperta.  
Portandosi una mano tra i lunghi capelli, scosse la testa, lasciando andare una piccola risata amareggiata.  
“Non capisco…” iniziò a dire, lo sguardo rivolto verso il soffitto, “Cioè, posso capire che tu possa esserti sentita sola, vulnerabile, o quello che è. Abbiamo una relazione a distanza dopotutto, però…”  
“No, Finn” lo interruppe Clarke, senza aggiungere altro.  
Finn la osservò per qualche istante, cercando di decifrare le emozioni presenti sul volto di Clarke. E poi capì: lei si sentiva in colpa.  
   
“Quante volte ci sei andata a letto?”  
“Finn…”  
“Quante?!”  
Sorpresa dal tono disperato nella voce di Finn, Clarke si alzò dal letto, portandosi le mani sul viso.  
“Non lo so!”  
“Non lo sai?!” Finn replicò, incredulo, “Da quanto tempo va avanti questa cosa?”  
“Da poco più di un mese” Clarke rispose sinceramente, guardando il ragazzo, prima di avvicinarsi per appoggiare una mano sul suo braccio, “Finn, davvero, mi dispiace…”  
“Certo, ti dispiace” disse lui scostandosi, “Ora magari mi dirai anche che non è solo sesso, eh?”  
   
Quando Clarke non gli rispose, distogliendo invece lo sguardo colpevole, Finn lasciò andare una risata di scherno.  
“Almeno me l’avresti mai detto? O mi avresti preso per il culo finché non ti saresti stancata?”  
“Certo che te lo avrei detto!” Clarke esclamò quasi sorpresa, “Non riuscivo a trovare il momento giusto, ma te lo avrei detto.”  
“Come se ci fosse qualcosa di giusto in tutto questo” Finn disse amareggiato, “Tu sapevi cosa stavi facendo, sapevi che mi stavi tradendo quando ti facevi scopare da lei. Hai scelto semplicemente di fregartene, di pensare solo a te stessa.”  
“Finn…”  
“E scommetto che ti sei innamorata di lei, non è vero?”  
Ricevendo solo silenzio come risposta, lo sguardo di Clarke rivolto a terra, Finn scosse la testa, prendendo la giacca e camminando verso la porta.  
   
“Finn” Clarke disse, facendolo fermare, “Mi dispiace, davvero.”  
“Dispiace anche a me” sospirò il ragazzo, prima di aprire la porta e andarsene.  
Clarke si sedette sul letto, sentendosi improvvisamente esausta.  
Sapeva che sarebbe dovuta stare male per ciò che aveva appena perso. Ma sentiva che, in fondo, non aveva perso proprio niente, per quanto sembrasse terribile questo pensiero.  
Far soffrire in questo modo il ragazzo che l’aveva amata e aspettata per anni però non aiutava certo col senso di colpa che già sentiva.  
E sapere che aveva ragione sui suoi sentimenti per Lexa, la spaventava  e la emozionava allo stesso tempo.

* * *

 

Dopo essersi lavata il viso, Clarke uscì dalla stanza, non riuscendo a restare lì dentro un secondo di più.  
Camminò per diversi minuti senza meta, non riuscendo a pensare a niente.  
Si ritrovò a bussare alla porta della camera di Octavia senza rendersene subito conto.  
Passò qualche momento prima che la ragazza aprì la porta.  
“Clarke?” Octavia disse, guardando con preoccupazione l’altra ragazza, “Che è successo? Perché stai piangendo?”  
Portandosi una mano sul volto, confusa, Clarke si asciugò le lacrime, scuotendo la testa.  
“Mi dispiace, Octavia. Mi dispiace davvero, sono una stronza egoista, non mi merito proprio niente, non merito te, sono solo…”  
“Ehi, Clarke, Clarke. Calmati” Octavia la interruppe, avvicinandosi e posando le mani sulle sue braccia, cercando di confortarla, “Perché non entriamo in camera mia, che ne dici?”  
Clarke annuì e basta, singhiozzando, prima che lei e Octavia entrassero in camera di quest’ultima.  
   
Chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, Octavia guidò la sua amica sul letto, sedendosi accanto a lei.  
“Ok, prendi un bel respiro profondo, e poi dimmi cos’è successo, ok?”  
“Ok” mormorò Clarke, seguendo il consiglio di Octavia, chiudendo gli occhi mentre sentiva che si stava calmando.  
“Brava, così” disse Octavia accarezzandole un braccio.  
Aprendo gli occhi, Clarke si voltò verso di lei con occhi lucidi.  
“Octavia, mi dispiace davvero essermi comportata in quel modo, mi spiace averti tenuta all’oscuro di tutto. Non era mia intenzione ferirti, ok?” disse tutto d’un fiato, lasciando andare poi un sospiro, “Non sapevo davvero come dirtelo. Ci sono state più occasioni in cui stavo per farlo, in cui avrei voluto davvero farlo, ma… mi bloccavo.”  
“Clarke, seriamente, non mi devi certo delle spiegazioni…”  
“Invece te le devo” Clarke obiettò, il suo sguardo fattosi più dolce, “Sei la mia migliore amica.”  
   
Guardandola con un sorriso timido, Octavia le tirò un piccolo pugno sulla spalla.  
“Non mi diventare sdolcinata ora, potrei commuovermi” disse facendo ridere brevemente Clarke.  
“Sul serio, O. Mi spiace non averti detto nulla. Avevo solo… paura.”  
“Paura di che? Te l’ho già detto, Clarke, non ti giudicherei mai, davvero.”  
“Non si tratta di questo” Clarke disse scuotendo la testa, “Temevo che, se l’avessi detto ad alta voce, se avessi detto a qualcuno di me e Lexa, avrei dovuto davvero affrontare la verità. Avrei dovuto ammettere che riuscivo a pensare solo a me stessa, che Finn non aveva così tanta importanza come credevo, che mi stavo innamorando sempre di più di Lexa e non sapevo come fermarmi, forse perché in fondo non volevo.”  
   
Rimasero entrambe sorprese da quella rivelazione.  
Occhi pieni di panico incontrarono quelli di Octavia, che cercò subito di calmare la sua amica mostrandole un sorriso.  
“Beh, finalmente l’hai ammesso. Ti c’è voluto un po’ di tempo, ma alla fine ce l’hai fatta.”  
“Come facevi a…”  
“Ma dai, Clarke” Octavia ridacchiò, “I tuoi sentimenti per Lexa erano chiari come il sole già da un po’. Ti si legge in faccia quanto la ami. Solo un cieco non se ne sarebbe accorto. Hai gli occhi a cuoricino ogni volta che la vedi o parli di lei.”  
“Non ho gli occhi a cuoricino” Clarke obiettò fermamente, aggrottando poi le sopracciglia, “Ho davvero gli occhi a cuoricino? Anche adesso?”  
“Specialmente adesso” replicò Octavia annuendo, “All’inizio però avevi più gli occhi a vagina, sai. Probabilmente allora l’unica cosa che Lexa ti faceva provare erano orgasmi multipli intensi.”  
   
Clarke non disse nulla, scuotendo la testa con una risata.  
“Mi sei mancata, O.”  
E le era mancata davvero. Clarke sapeva che non avrebbe trovato una persona migliore di Octavia, qualcuno che non avrebbe esitato ad aiutarla in ogni singola situazione. Sapeva che, nel bene o nel male, avrebbe potuto sempre contare su di lei, e viceversa. Si sentiva sollevata.  
“Anche tu mi sei mancata” Octavia disse attirando Clarke in un abbraccio forte.  
   
Quando si staccarono, Clarke notò il sorriso malizioso sul volto della sua amica.  
“Che c’è? Mi fai quasi paura con quella faccia…”  
“Tranquilla, volevo solo chiederti una cosuccia…” disse Octavia fingendo un’aria pensierosa e seria, “Lexa è così brava a letto come sembra?”  
Clarke la inchiodò con uno sguardo all’apparenza per niente divertito.  
Poi, sorprendendo l’altra ragazza, prese il cuscino, colpendola una volta.  
Di tutta risposta, Octavia  rise, prendendo anche lei un cuscino e dando un piccolo colpo sulla testa a Clarke.  
Continuarono così per qualche minuto, finché non si stancarono, ridendo per tutto il tempo con spensieratezza, come se i problemi avessero cessato di esistere.

* * *

 

Erano quasi le 11 di sera, e Clarke, seduta sul suo letto, stava iniziando a preoccuparsi per Lexa.  
Era tornata in camera sua da qualche ora, sentendo l’umore risollevato dopo aver parlato e scherzato con Octavia.  
Avendo notato subito che Lexa non era in camera come sperava, cercò subito di contattarla, provando prima a chiamarla, poi, quando il tentativo si rivelò futile, a mandarle un messaggio, non ricevendo tuttavia alcuna risposta.  
Non riusciva proprio a soffocare la sua preoccupazione, il timore che potesse essere successo qualcosa alla ragazza, considerando l’ora tarda.  
   
Ma quando sentì la porta aprirsi, e vide Lexa entrare, tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
“Dove sei stata? Ero preoccupata a morte per te” disse alzandosi, guardando l’altra ragazza camminare verso il suo letto, “Ho provato a cercarti, ma eri irraggiungibile.”  
“Sono molto stanca, Clarke. Vorrei andare a dormire” sospirò Lexa.  
“Rispondimi, almeno. Sono stata davvero in ansia per te, sai.”  
“Nessuno ti ha chiesto di esserlo. E comunque, non dovresti pensare ad altro? Per esempio, al tuo ragazzo?”  
Clarke la guardò, confusa dal suo comportamento.  
“Finn è tornato a casa” mormorò, distogliendo lo sguardo, “Ci siamo lasciati.”  
   
Clarke si aspettava che Lexa avrebbe detto qualcosa. Ma tutto quello che fece fu andare in bagno, preparandosi per lavarsi i denti.  
“Ok, che c’è che non va?” domandò guardando l’altra ragazza lavarsi i denti, aspettando che finisse prima di avvicinarsi, “Non dovresti dirmi qualcosa tipo ‘mi dispiace’?”  
Pulendosi la bocca con un asciugamano, Lexa la guardò stupita.  
“Ti aspetti davvero che ti dica che mi dispiace? Davvero? Sai benissimo che non sono affatto dispiaciuta.”  
“Dico solo che non è stato facile per me, Lexa. Mi aspettavo semplicemente che mostrassi anche solo un minimo di compassione…”  
Lexa scosse la testa, lasciandosi scappare una risata fredda mentre camminò verso il suo letto.  
“Non è un mio problema se ora ci stai male, Clarke.”  
Incredula, Clarke si avvicinò all’altra ragazza, prendendola per un braccio e facendola così voltare verso di lei.  
“Non è un tuo problema?! Sei coinvolta in questa storia, che ti piaccia o no. Ho tradito Finn con te, così tante volte che ho perso il conto. E vuoi davvero far finta di nulla?”  
“Se è conforto quello che cerchi, Clarke, non sarò io a dartelo.”  
   
Clarke rimase in silenzio, togliendo la mano dal braccio di Lexa, stupita dalle parole dure e fredde della ragazza.  
“Tu non sei così. Questa non sei tu” disse con fermezza, facendo un passo verso di lei, “Sei molto più di questo, e lo sai bene.”  
“Già, ritieni di conoscermi davvero, non è così?” Lexa la schernì, incrociando le braccia, “E quindi, adesso cosa ti aspetti? Che prenda il posto di Finn? Ero la ruota di scorta, quindi adesso che lui non c’è più vuoi che sia la tua ragazza di ripiego, eh?”  
“No, non è affatto…”  
“Probabilmente non hai le idee chiare su quello che vuoi. Hai chiuso quella barzelletta che chiamavi relazione qualche ora fa, e ti aspetti che ti accolga tra le mie braccia, dando magari inizio alla grande storia d’amore che sogni di avere?”  
“Non è così…”  
Ma Lexa continuò, avvicinandosi all’altra ragazza finché non si ritrovarono a pochi centimetri di distanza l’una dall’altra.  
“Hai paura di stare da sola, perché non sai stare da sola neanche cinque minuti, ammettilo” disse a bassa voce, i suoi occhi freddi, “Credo che tu abbia bisogno di un po’ di spazio. E la stessa cosa vale anche per me.”  
   
Clarke, sconvolta dalla piega che aveva preso la situazione, la guardò voltarsi e camminare verso il suo letto.  
Tutto aveva immaginato, fuorché questa reazione da parte di Lexa.  
“No, no” obiettò scuotendo la testa, le mani strette in pugni sui suoi fianchi, “Non ho affatto bisogno di spazio. Non ho bisogno di tempo per me. Io so cosa voglio, so chi voglio, Lexa, che ti piaccia o meno.”  
“Clarke…”  
“No, adesso parlo io” disse Clarke, alzando una mano per farle cenno di fermarsi, prendendo quindi un respiro profondo, “Io voglio te, Lexa, voglio tutto di te. I tuoi mille difetti, quella freddezza che all’inizio odiavo da morire, la tua testardaggine, che proprio in questo momento mi stai dimostrando più che mai. Voglio il modo in cui mi guardi sempre, voglio il modo in cui mi tocchi quando facciamo sesso, voglio il modo in cui mi accarezzi nei momenti di pace subito dopo. Voglio il modo in cui mi fai sentire sicura di me, voglio le tue incertezze, il tuo passato che tanto ti ha tormentato. Ma più di ogni altra cosa, voglio essere nel tuo presente e nel tuo futuro, se tu lo vorrai. E in fondo credo che tu lo voglia.”  
   
Lexa la scrutò per qualche momento, i suoi occhi indecifrabili.  
Una lacrima scese sul volto di Clarke, senza che quest’ultima se ne rendesse veramente conto.  
“Ho bisogno di te, Lexa. Non sono mai stata così felice come in queste ultime settimane, non ho mai provato niente del genere per nessun altro, nemmeno per Finn. Senza neanche provarci, mi hai fatto provare cose nuove che sì, mi terrorizzano, ma che mi hanno fatto capire quanto io sia davvero innamorata di te.”  
“No, ti sbagli…” Lexa la interruppe sembrando scettica.  
“No, Lexa, sei che tu che stai sbagliando a non credermi” Clarke disse alzando la voce, ormai piangendo, “Ti amo. Ti amo così tanto, cazzo. Ma la parte peggiore sai qual è? Che io voglio amarti, non mi pento affatto di questo. Ti amo così tanto che sono spaventata a morte, ti amo così intensamente che mi sento soffocare. Mi sento così piena di te, ti sento ovunque, e voglio solo averti sempre dentro.”  
   
Nessuna delle due disse niente per un lungo momento.  
Il respiro veloce di Clarke e i suoi singhiozzi erano le sole cose che riempivano quel silenzio, mentre Lexa non riusciva a guardarla.  
“Dimmi qualcosa, ti prego” la implorò Clarke, “Dimmi che anche tu mi ami.”  
Di tutta risposta, Lexa le passò accanto, prendendo la giacca che aveva lasciato sulla sedia.  
“Dove stai andando?” domandò Clarke confusa.  
“A dormire altrove” rispose seccamente Lexa, camminando verso la porta.  
Scuotendo la testa, Clarke corse verso di lei, fermandola con una mano sul braccio.  
“No, dobbiamo parlare, non puoi andare via così.”  
“Non dobbiamo fare proprio niente” Lexa disse scostandosi, aprendo la porta, “Lasciami stare, Clarke.”  
Notando lo sguardo gelido della ragazza, Clarke non poté fare altro che guardarla andarsene, rimanendo immobile sul ciglio della porta.

* * *

 

Due giorni erano passati da quel confronto terribile con Lexa, e a Clarke sembrava di stare andando avanti a malapena.  
Non aveva più la cognizione del tempo.  
Seguiva la solita routine come uno zombie: svegliarsi, andare a lezione, studiare, dormire.  
Tutto ciò che faceva, lo faceva quasi in maniera robotica, come se non fosse veramente lei a fare queste cose. Era come se ciò che era rimasto di lei fosse solo un guscio, il fantasma della persona che era prima che Lexa la lasciasse in quel modo sul ciglio della porta, senza darle alcuna spiegazione.  
   
Forse però se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare.  
Sapeva benissimo quanto fosse imprevedibile Lexa, avrebbe dovuto immaginarsi che non sarebbe andata affatto come sperava.  
E in fondo, cosa sperava?  
Non riusciva proprio a immaginare come sarebbe potuta essere una relazione con l’altra ragazza, sebbene ne avesse avuto un piccolo assaggio solo fino a qualche giorno prima.  
Lexa non fingeva, non aveva mai finto, di questo Clarke era certa.  
Quindi perché la stava evitando? Perché era tornata ad essere la compagna di stanza dal cuore di ghiaccio?  
   
Clarke voleva solo che le parlasse, che la smettesse di fare l’orgogliosa o qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo.  
Perché non credeva affatto che Lexa non l’amasse.  
Non poteva crederci, ricordando benissimo il modo in cui quegli occhi verdi stupendi l’avevano guardata, quelle labbra carnose che formavano sorrisi sinceri e dolci solo per lei, le mani che l’avevano accarezzata per tutto il corpo, memorizzandone ogni centimetro.  
   
Doveva provare a parlarci di nuovo, Clarke sapeva che lo doveva fare.  
Ma era molto difficile, visto che Lexa era praticamente sparita, non rispondendo alle sue chiamate o ai messaggi. L’unica traccia che lasciava, era quando andava nella loro camera per prendere o lasciare delle cose, ovviamente quando sapeva che Clarke non sarebbe stata lì.  
Perciò Clarke non aveva affatto motivo di sperare di trovare l’altra ragazza quando entrò in camera sua. Ma non poteva farci niente, era più forte di lei.  
   
Entrando, rimase delusa quando notò che Lexa non c’era.  
Posò lo zaino e la giacca sul letto, ignorando la tentazione di prendere il cellulare dalla borsa per provare a chiamare Lexa per l’ennesima volta.  
Andando in bagno, si sciacquò il viso. Quando si guardò allo specchio, non rimase per niente sorpresa notando le occhiaie evidenti.  
Dopo essersi asciugata il viso, tornò nella stanza, ma si fermò quando si ritrovò accanto alla scrivania di Lexa.  
Sulla sedia c’era una camicia di flanella verde scura, e Clarke sapeva che era la camicia preferita dell’altra ragazza. La indossava spesso, Clarke gliela aveva vista indosso un sacco di volte.  
Senza pensarci, la prese tra le sue mani, guardandola per qualche secondo prima di portarla sul suo viso, sentendo chiaramente il profumo intenso e particolare di Lexa.  
   
Perdendosi per un momento inspirando l’odore della camicia, sentì un tuffo al cuore quando il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare, avvertendola che qualcuno la stava chiamando.  
Appoggiando di fretta la camicia sulla sedia, Clarke camminò verso il suo letto a passo svelto, aprendo la tasca frontale dello zaino per prendere il cellulare, sentendo il cuore batterle all’impazzata.  
Sapeva che fosse sciocco pensare che Lexa la stesse chiamando.  
E infatti rimase delusa quando vide chi la stava chiamando.  
   
“Ciao, mamma.”  
“Clarke, tesoro! Come stai? È da un po’ che non ci sentiamo.”  
“Sto… sto bene, mamma” Clarke mentì, sospirando.  
“Ah, ok. Ero preoccupata perché ieri ho visto Finn, sai? L’ho salutato, ma è come se avesse fatto finta di non vedermi. Sembrava un po’ triste, ora che ci penso.”  
“A dire il vero…” iniziò a dire Clarke, sedendosi sul letto, “Ci siamo lasciati.”  
   
Abby rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, schiarendosi poi la gola.  
“Beh, mi dispiace davvero, Clarke.”  
“Non dispiacerti. Sto bene, davvero.”  
“L’importante per me è questo” Abby replicò sinceramente, “Allora, come va al college?”  
“Potrebbe andare meglio.”  
“In che senso? Non avrai mica preso qualche brutto voto, vero?” chiese allarmata sua madre.  
“Tranquilla, i voti sono alle stelle, i professori sono tutti entusiasti di me, diventerò il chirurgo che tanto desideri, eccetera” Clarke le rispose con un tono monotono, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
   
“Sbaglio o stai facendo la sarcastica? Perché sai benissimo quanto non apprezzi il sarcasmo, Clarke.”  
“Ok, allora vuoi che ti dica una cosa senza usare il minimo sarcasmo?” sbottò la ragazza, alzandosi in piedi, “Io non voglio studiare medicina. Non lo vorrò mai. Mi hai praticamente obbligata tu, con le tue pretese, il tuo desiderio che diventi come te, senza pensare neanche per un secondo a quello che voglio io.”  
“Che intendi dire?”  
“Intendo dire che d’ora in poi ho intenzione di fare quello che voglio io. Voglio essere padrona della mia vita, se permetti.”  
   
Abby sospirò, “Clarke, hai 18 anni, non sai veramente cosa vuoi…”  
“Ah certo, invece tu lo sai benissimo, non è vero?” Clarke replicò con una risata amareggiata, “Pensi di poter comandare la mia vita, gestirla a tuo piacimento, piuttosto che darmi la libertà di fare le mie scelte, giuste o sbagliate che siano?”  
“E cosa vorresti fare, eh? Dimmi Clarke, cosa farai della tua vita?”  
“Beh, non ho intenzione di specializzarmi in medicina, prima di tutto” Clarke disse, mentre un sorrisetto comparve sul suo volto, “Ma ora, penso che riattaccherò, e ti lascerò elaborare tutto quanto. Ciao, mamma.”  
   
Senza aspettare che la donna le rispondesse, Clarke riattaccò.  
Una risata incredula e liberatoria, uscì dalla sua bocca, buttandosi sul letto e lasciando che il cellulare rimbalzasse accanto a sé.  
Per la prima volta, dopo giorni in cui le sembrava di non riuscire a respirare, sentiva finalmente come se parte del peso che sentiva sulle sue spalle fosse stato frantumato in mille pezzi, lasciandola più leggera e libera di fare finalmente quello che voleva.  
Avrebbe solo voluto condividere quella gioia con Lexa.

* * *

Uscendo dall’edificio dell’università, Lexa sospirò pesantemente, prendendo subito dalla tasca del giubbotto un pacchetto di sigarette, tirandone fuori una.  
Dopo averla accesa, inspirò il fumo profondamente ad occhi chiusi, sentendosi per un momento in pace.  
Ma quando esalò il fumo, le emozioni turbolente che stava provando in quei giorni tornarono tutte insieme.  
Non riusciva a smettere di pensare a Clarke.  
Non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa le sue parole disperate, il suo bellissimo volto rigato dalle lacrime, l’agonia nella sua voce mentre le confessava il suo amore.  
   
Scuotendo la testa, Lexa iniziò a camminare per il campus, lo sguardo rivolto a terra.  
La verità era che non sapeva veramente a cosa credere.  
Una parte di lei, quella dominata dalla sua testa, le diceva che non era possibile che Clarke fosse davvero innamorata di lei.  
L’altra parte di lei, dominata dal cuore, la spingeva a desiderare di cercare l’altra ragazza per dirle che i suoi sentimenti erano ricambiati.  
   
Lexa voleva solo essere sicura di non andare incontro a un’altra delusione.  
Non credeva di potervi sopravvivere.  
   
I suoi pensieri furono interrotti quando sentì il telefono squillare.  
Prendendolo dalla tasca, vide che si trattava di Anya.  
“Anya, ciao.”  
“Ehi, Lexa. Come stai?”  
“Sto bene” rispose la ragazza, prendendo un tiro dalla sigaretta.  
“Davvero?” replicò scettica Anya, “Perché l’altro giorno mi sembravi… distrutta. Vuoi parlarne?”  
“Non so se sono dell’umore giusto, Anya…”  
“Certo, come no. Dai, Lexa, sono la tua sorella preferita.”  
“Sei l’unica sorella che ho.”  
“La migliore, oserei dire” Anya disse con un tono di voce che sembrava serio, schiarendosi poi la gola, “Comunque, non ti avevo detto di smettere?”  
Confusa, Lexa si fermò.  
“Smettere cosa?”  
“Di fumare, scema.”  
   
Lexa iniziò a guardarsi intorno, sentendosi emozionata.  
“Dove sei? Sei qui, non è vero?”  
Voltandosi alla sua destra, Lexa finalmente la vide.  
Anya stava camminando verso di lei, un sorriso dolce stampato sul suo volto, mentre teneva il cellulare all’orecchio.  
Facendo cadere la sigaretta per terra, Lexa le corse incontro, abbracciandola con trasporto e cogliendola di sorpresa.  
“Presumo che tu sia felice di vedermi, eh?” Anya disse con una risata, ricambiando l’abbraccio.  
“Che ci fai qui?” Lexa le chiese staccandosi, tenendo le sue mani sulle braccia della sorella.  
“Come potevo non venire qui dopo la telefonata dell’altro giorno in cui eri chiaramente in lacrime? Sono venuta appena ho potuto.”  
Scuotendo la testa, Lexa le mostrò un sorriso enorme.  
“Dio, sei pazza.”  
“No, sono tua sorella” obiettò Anya, iniziando a camminare con Lexa accanto a lei, buttando un braccio sulle sue spalle e attirandola a sé, “Dai, andiamo a prenderci un caffè. C’è una totale assenza di caffeina nel mio corpo in questo momento, e non va affatto bene. Non voglio rischiare di uccidere qualcuno, sai.”  
“Non uccideresti proprio nessuno, Anya” replicò Lexa con uno sguardo divertito.  
“Ucciderò te se non mi racconti cosa cavolo è successo. Dall’inizio.”

* * *

“Hai fatto cosa?!”  
“Abbassa la voce, Octavia!”  
“Ok, scusa, è che… wow, non credevo che avresti avuto il coraggio di mettere da parte medicina. Però sentivo che non era proprio quello che volevi, specializzarti in questo, se devo essere sincera.”  
Clarke lanciò un’occhiata curiosa all’altra ragazza.  
“Aspetta, quindi sapevi che non mi piace davvero?”  
“Avevo qualche sospetto” Octavia rispose facendo spallucce, “E poi ti ho vista disegnare a volte, e, lascia che te lo dica Clarke, sembri proprio un’altra persona in quei momenti. Davvero, si vede che è questa la tua vera passione.”  
Clarke non disse nulla, lanciando un sorriso timido alla ragazza seduta di fronte a lei, prima di prendere un sorso di caffè.  
   
Dopo un breve attimo di silenzio, Octavia sospirò.  
“Quindi, presumo che tua madre non l’abbia presa molto bene, eh? Pensi che smetterà di pagarti le tasse universitarie, dopo questo scherzetto che le hai fatto?”  
Clarke scosse la testa, cercando di non dare a vedere quanto questa possibilità la preoccupasse.  
“Se ci tiene veramente a me e al mio futuro, non farà proprio niente.”  
“Me lo auguro per te.”  
“Beh, ho scelto la vita dell’artista, dovrei quindi iniziare ad abituarmici, no?” Clarke disse con una risata.  
“Già, hai proprio…”  
Confusa dalla ragazza che si era interrotta a metà frase, Clarke notò che la sua attenzione era rivolta altrove.  
   
“Clarke, non ti girare” Octavia la avvertì.  
Ma Clarke ovviamente era troppo curiosa. Perciò, senza pensarci due volte, si voltò. Desiderò quasi non averlo fatto.  
Lexa era al bancone a parlare con uno dei baristi, presumibilmente per dargli l’ordine. Ma non era da sola.  
Clarke la vide voltarsi verso una ragazza accanto a lei, che sembrava avere almeno dieci anni più di lei. Ed era bellissima. I suoi lunghi capelli biondo scuro le cadevano lunga la schiena perfettamente, neanche un capello fuori posto; i suoi lineamenti esotici erano invidiabili, e le sue labbra erano formate in un sorriso che Clarke trovava fin troppo familiare.  
   
Rimase sorpresa quando la ragazza si voltò improvvisamente verso di lei.  
Sentendo i suoi occhi scrutarla, Clarke cercò di non distogliere lo sguardo, pensandola quasi come se fosse una sfida che intendeva vincere.  
Staccando gli occhi dai suoi per prima, la ragazza disse qualcosa a Lexa, che prontamente si voltò verso Clarke.  
   
Sentendosi quasi sollevata di rivedere finalmente gli occhi verdi di Lexa, Clarke rimase tuttavia delusa quando la ragazza si voltò di nuovo verso la sconosciuta, parlandoci in un modo che sembrava quasi agitato.  
Guardò poi il barista dare due bevande a Lexa, che subito le prese, porgendo uno dei bicchieri all’altra ragazza.  
E senza poter fare nulla, Clarke le guardò andare via, mentre la ragazza misteriosa le lanciò un ultimo sguardo.  
“Ok, è stato tutto molto strano e un po’ imbarazzante” disse Octavia, aggrottando le sopracciglia, “E chi cavolo era quella?”  
“Non ne ho idea” Clarke rispose scuotendo la testa, cercando di non pensare alla sensazione di sconforto che sentiva chiaramente.

* * *

“Quindi era lei Clarke, la famosa compagna di stanza?”  
“Non esagerare, non te ne ho parlato così tanto…” sbuffò Lexa, camminando insieme ad Anya per i giardini del campus.  
“Stai scherzando, spero” ridacchiò la donna, “In queste settimane, per quel poco che ci siamo sentite, non hai fatto altro che rammentarla. Clarke qui, Clarke lì, Clarke ha fatto questo, Clarke ha fatto quest’altro…”  
“Ok, ok, ti sei espressa chiaramente, Anya” Lexa disse alzando gli occhi al cielo, prendendo un sorso di caffè.  
“Avanti, spara. Da quanto tempo te la scopi?”  
Alla domanda molto schietta, Lexa sentì il caffè andarle di traverso, iniziando quindi a tossire.  
   
Fulminando Anya con uno sguardo per niente divertito, Lexa si schiarì la gola.  
“Da quasi un mese.”  
“E ti sei già innamorata. Brava la mia sorellina” Anya replicò dandole una pacca sulla spalla.  
Scuotendo la testa con una piccola risata, Lexa fece per risponderle, ma la donna l’anticipò.  
“Non provare a negarlo, Lexa. Ti si legge in faccia. E ne ho avuta la conferma prima al bar, quando l’hai vista. Avevi praticamente una faccia da pesce lesso.”  
“Wow, grazie.”  
“Comunque” sospirò Anya, “Spiegami: perché cazzo ancora non ci stai insieme?”  
“È complicato…” iniziò a dire Lexa, prendendo un respiro profondo, “All’inizio credevo che fosse solo sesso, davvero. Tra l’altro era fidanzata, quindi sapevo a cosa andavo incontro.”  
“Aspetta” Anya la interruppe, fermandosi, “Hai detto che ‘era’ fidanzata. Non lo è più?”  
   
Quando Lexa scosse semplicemente la testa, la donna le tirò un pugno abbastanza forte sulla spalla, sorprendendola.  
“Anya, ma che cazzo…?”  
“Se non è più fidanzata, mi spieghi perché l’altro giorno mi hai telefonato in lacrime, e non riuscivi nemmeno a parlare? Dovresti essere in camera con la biondina, a darvi da fare! Che problemi hai?!”  
“Perché ho paura!” sbottò Lexa, lasciando stupita Anya.  
“Ma di cosa hai paura?”  
“Ho paura che quello che c’è tra me e lei possa essere più reale per me! Ho paura che questa cosa, qualsiasi cosa sia, possa finire ancor prima di iniziare. Ho paura di restare per sempre bruciata, se lascio che lei mi entri veramente dentro.”  
   
Guardando con occhi compassionevoli la ragazza davanti a sé, Anya posò due mani sulle sue guance, asciugando le lacrime sul suo volto.  
“Lexa, è normale avere queste paure. Non capisci?”  
“Io non voglio sentirmi così, Anya” Lexa singhiozzò abbassando lo sguardo, “Non voglio correre il rischio di soffrire di nuovo. L’amore è una debolezza.”  
“Lo sai anche tu che questa è una grande cazzata” Anya replicò con decisione, “Perché è questo che significa essere innamorati. Il rischio, il terrore di cosa potrebbe succedere, non sapere il più delle volte cosa provi veramente dentro di te. Ma l’unica cosa che sai, che sappiamo entrambe, è che tu ami quella ragazza. E Dio solo sa perché ti stai comportando come un’idiota, quando potresti semplicemente parlare con lei.”  
“Anya…”  
“No, sul serio, Lexa. Parlaci. Dille cosa provi veramente, e smettila di nasconderti dietro la tua ombra e di autocommiserarti” disse Anya, attirando poi la ragazza in un abbraccio forte, mormorando, “Dio, ho proprio una sorella scema. Meno male che ci sono io.”  
Stringendola a sé, Lexa rise, lasciando quindi andare un respiro che la scosse completamente.  
“Già, meno male che ci sei tu.”

* * *

Clarke e Octavia erano in camera di quest’ultima, qualche ora dopo essere state al bar.  
Stavano studiando insieme, aiutandosi a vicenda, ma Clarke era evidentemente distratta, e la sua amica lo notò.  
Con un sospiro pesante, Octavia chiuse il libro che Clarke aveva davanti a sé, cogliendola di sorpresa.  
“Che fai, O?”  
“Stai ancora pensando a Lexa e al momento di prima al bar, non è vero?"  
“Veramente stavo cercando di studiare…” Clarke disse, incontrando lo sguardo per niente convinto dell’altra ragazza.  
“Certo, e gli asini sanno volare. Dai, Clarke, se vuoi parlarne, fallo. Tanto non è che tu stia facendo molti progressi con lo studio. E sinceramente, una piccola pausa servirebbe anche a me.”  
“Sapevo che avevi un secondo fine.”  
“Mi conosci fin troppo bene” Octavia disse con una piccola risata, tornando poi seria, “Davvero però, parlami se vuoi.”  
   
Clarke sbuffò, mettendosi le mani tra i capelli.  
“Oddio… la verità è che non so nemmeno io cosa dire. Non so cosa pensare. Vederla è stato… doloroso, eppure allo stesso tempo è stato bello.”  
“Ah, l’amore” sospirò Octavia, portandosi una mano sul petto.  
Lanciandole un’occhiataccia, Clarke continuò, “È solo che… cosa dovrei fare? Mi sono praticamente messa a nudo…”  
“In molti sensi.”  
“E comunque” disse continuando a guardare male l’altra ragazza, “Il risultato è questo. Non vuole parlarmi, non ha nemmeno il coraggio di guardarmi in faccia. Dio solo sa cosa le starà passando per la testa.”  
   
Rimasero entrambe in silenzio per qualche momento.  
Clarke alzò poi lo sguardo, notando quanto Octavia sembrasse pensierosa.  
“Octavia? Tutto bene?” chiese preoccupata.  
“Stavo solo pensando che magari potresti fare… che so, qualcosa per dimostrarle che fai sul serio?”  
“Dio santo, le ho detto chiaramente che la amo” Clarke replicò con una risata amareggiata, “Che altro potrei fare?”  
“Beh, è evidente che Lexa sia una persona un po’ testarda…”  
“Un po’?”  
“Ok, mooolto testarda, sì. Ma dev’esserci un modo per scalfire quella corazza, no?”  
Clarke fece per risponderle, quando il suo telefono squillò.  
   
Dopo aver preso la borsa, tirò fuori il cellulare, vedendo che un numero sconosciuto la stava chiamando.  
“Chi sarà?” mormorò confusa, incoraggiata poi da Octavia a rispondere alla chiamata, “Pronto?”  
_“Buonasera, parlo con Clarke Griffin_? _”_  chiese una voce femminile sconosciuta a Clarke.  
“Sì, sono io. Con chi parlo?”  
_“Kim Watford, curatrice dell’Hammer Museum._ _Suppongo tu lo conosca, giusto?”_  
“Sì, certo che lo conosco” Clarke rispose sgranando gli occhi dalla sorpresa.  
_“Benissimo. Volevo informarti che hai vinto il concorso d’arte indetto dalla tua università, perciò vorrei proporti di esporre al pubblico il quadro vincitore, a partire da stasera. Che ne pensi?”_  
   
Scioccata, Clarke non sapeva cosa dire.  
La verità era che neanche si ricordava di aver partecipato a quel concorso, talmente distratta dagli avvenimenti recenti nella sua vita.  
Notando lo sguardo confuso di Octavia, scosse la testa, cercando di riordinare i suoi mille pensieri.  
“Come…” iniziò a dire con voce strozzata, schiarendosi quindi la gola, “Di quale quadro sta parlando?”  
_“Mi riferisco ad ‘Alexandra’.”_  
“Ah…” Clarke sospirò, sentendo un tuffo al cuore al suono del nome.  
   
“Tutto bene, Clarke?” sussurrò Octavia, preoccupata per la sua amica.  
Annuendo e basta, Clarke prese un respiro profondo.  
“Beh, mi farebbe piacere, signora Watford. Sarebbe un onore, davvero.”  
_“Ti prego, dammi del tu e chiamami Kim”_  rise la donna, aggiungendo con voce seria,  _“Sei una ragazza con un grande talento, Clarke. Ti ringrazio per aver scelto di condividerlo con altri.”_  
“Grazie a te, Kim, per avermi concesso questa opportunità” replicò con un sorriso la ragazza.  
_“Benissimo”_  sospirò Kim,  _“Dunque, il tuo quadro sarà visibile al pubblico a partire dalle 9 di stasera, assieme ad altre opere di giovani emergenti come te. Spero di vederti lì, Clarke.”_  
“Certo, ci sarò. Ti ringrazio ancora, Kim. A stasera.”  
_“A stasera.”_  
   
Riattaccando, Clarke fissò il telefono per qualche momento, ancora stupita da quello che era appena successo.  
Non riusciva davvero a credere che fosse tutto vero.  
“Clarke? Allora? Chi era al telefono?” Octavia chiese evidentemente curiosa.  
“Una curatrice d’arte dell’Hammer Museum. Vuole…” Clarke si fermò, lasciandosi scappare una risata incredula, “Vuole esporre uno dei miei quadri, da stasera!”  
“Oh, cazzo” Octavia disse, “Oh, cazzo. Clarke, ma è fantastico! Oddio, sono troppo, troppo felice per te! Te lo meriti, davvero.”  
“Grazie, O” Clarke sorrise timidamente.  
Poi, la sua espressione si fece all’improvviso più seria, pensierosa.  
“Stai bene, Clarke?” Octavia le chiese preoccupata, “Non starai mica avendo un infarto ora?”  
Scuotendo la testa, Clarke si alzò in piedi, mettendo le sue cose nella borsa.  
“No, Octavia. Ho solo avuto un’idea che potrebbe essere stupida quanto geniale.”  
“Un’idea su cosa?”  
Camminando verso la porta, Clarke si voltò verso la sua amica, mostrandole un’espressione determinata.  
“Su come convincere Lexa che la amo.”

* * *

_Lexa, vieni stasera alle 9 e mezzo all’Hammer Museum, per favore. Dobbiamo parlare._  
   
Lexa rilesse il messaggio prima di entrare nel museo, sospirando.  
Non aveva la minima idea di cosa aspettarsi, se non qualcosa di brutto. D’altronde, sapeva di essersi comportata male con Clarke.  
E poi, quelle ultime due parole nel messaggio di solito non portavano mai niente di buono.  
   
Iniziò a guardarsi intorno, cercando la figura familiare di Clarke.  
Non poteva però fare a meno di ammirare i quadri e le sculture presenti nella stanza, colpita dalla loro bellezza.  
Si era fermata a guardare un quadro, completamente rapita da esso, quando Clarke le si avvicinò.  
“Lexa, sei venuta.”  
Voltandosi verso di lei, Lexa rimase sorpresa nel vedere il volto sorridente di Clarke, cercando di non pensare a quanto le fosse mancato avere quegli occhi azzurri che la guardavano.  
Lexa annuì e basta, non sapendo cosa dire.  
   
Rimasero entrambe in silenzio per qualche momento, guardandosi l’un l’altra con imbarazzo.  
Lexa decise di rompere quel silenzio pesante, distogliendo lo sguardo e mettendosi una mano tra i capelli nervosamente.  
“Ascolta, Clarke, c’è una cosa che vorrei dirti, e…”  
“Aspetta, Lexa” la interruppe la ragazza con un cenno della mano, “Prima che tu dica qualsiasi cosa, vorrei prima mostrarti il motivo per cui ti ho chiesto di venire qui.”  
Clarke fece segno a Lexa di seguirla, e lei lo fece, seppur sentendosi un po’ confusa.  
   
Entrarono in un’altra stanza, mentre Lexa, che stava camminando dietro Clarke, notò quanto la ragazza sembrasse nervosa.  
Si sentiva quasi sollevata, perché così sapeva per certo che non era la sola ad esserlo.  
Quando Clarke si fermò all’improvviso, Lexa per poco non le finì addosso.  
“Ho bisogno che tu faccia qualcosa per me, Lexa” disse la ragazza voltandosi, guardando Lexa con aria quasi timorosa, “Potresti chiudere gli occhi?”  
Lexa la guardò confusa per un attimo, prima di annuire e chiudere gli occhi.  
Sentì la mano di Clarke prendere una delle sue, e l’altra sulla sua spalla, per aiutarla a muoversi con più certezza.  
A Lexa bastava quel minimo contatto per farle sentire il cuore battere come se le stesse per esplodere nel petto.  
   
Camminarono per pochi metri, finché Clarke non allontanò le sue mani da Lexa, con grande dispiacere da parte di entrambe, fermandosi.  
“Ora puoi aprirli” sussurrò alle sue spalle.  
E Lexa lo fece, rimanendo stupita da ciò che vide.  
Davanti ai suoi occhi c’era un quadro, ma quello che l’aveva lasciata a bocca aperta era il soggetto: lei.  
Avvicinandosi per guardarlo meglio, Lexa notò quanto sembrasse vivo; il volto ritratto era sorridente, solare, sognante.  
La Lexa del quadro era così bella e piena di vita che la ragazza a malapena si riconosceva in lei.  
   
“Per mesi non ho fatto altro che disegnare te” disse Clarke guardandola con incertezza, “La prima volta che ti ho ritratta, è stato qualche giorno dopo che ci siamo conosciute. Potrà sembrarti strano, o almeno lo è per me, visto che non andavamo proprio d’accordo all’inizio.”  
Entrambe risero per un momento, e Lexa si voltò finalmente verso Clarke, che continuò a parlare, più decisa rispetto a pochi momenti prima.  
“Le prime volte riuscivo solo a disegnare lineamenti duri, la tua espressione cupa, gli occhi freddi che mi mostravi inizialmente. Ma poi… non lo so, tutto è cambiato, è scattato qualcosa, non saprei dire di preciso il momento in cui sia successo, so solo che quei disegni stavano prendendo finalmente vita, erano finalmente ricchi di quelle emozioni di cui avevano bisogno. E io sono cambiata insieme a loro.”  
   
Prendendo un respiro profondo, Clarke scosse la testa, sorridendo.  
“Ho preso vita insieme a quei disegni, Lexa. Tu mi hai dato vita. È come se prima di te stessi annaspando, come se non stessi vivendo davvero la vita che volevo. E tu mi hai dato molto più di questo, mi hai dato così tanto che non credo ce la farei a stare senza di te, adesso che so che ci sei in questo mondo, che esisti.”  
   
Rimasta in silenzio, Lexa non poté fare altro che guardare Clarke, un’espressione indecifrabile sul suo volto.  
Si avvicinò alla ragazza finché non rimasero pochi centimetri di distanza tra di loro, alzando una mano per poggiarla sulla sua guancia delicatamente.  
Clarke lasciò andare un sospiro sentendo la mano calda di Lexa sul suo volto, guardando nascere un sorriso che la spiazzò completamente.  
E poi Lexa la baciò, in un modo così dolce e delicato che Clarke non credeva possibile.  
Le sue mani si intrecciarono tra capelli castani mentre ricambiò il bacio, dovendosi però staccare qualche secondo dopo, non riuscendo a trattenere il sorriso enorme che stava crescendo sul suo volto.  
E quel sorriso si trasformò in una risata felice quando Lexa le sussurrò che la amava, più volte, prima che le labbra di Clarke la interrompessero attirandola in un altro lungo bacio.  
  
Un bacio che segnava il loro vero inizio insieme.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
